


Juego Sucio

by SvanireAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Sexual Content, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvanireAngel/pseuds/SvanireAngel
Summary: A Dean Winchester le gusta Castiel Novak. Sólo hay un problema: es novio de su hermano, Sam. Por supuesto, no tenía la más mínima intención de entrometerse, por respeto y amor a Sam. Incluso Gabriel, hermano mayor de Castiel, le advierte que no haga nada estúpido que pueda dañar esa relación. Sin embargo, las ideas de Dean comienzan a cambiar y en su mente empieza a preguntarse si realmente no debe hacer nada por conseguir lo que tanto quiere.





	1. El novio de Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Eric Kripke, creador de Supernatural. El argumento es mío.

Esto no es amor. Es un simple gusto por mirarlo pasar por el pasillo. Es un mero deseo por saber de él, si está bien o si está mal. Es una casualidad que me hace dirigirle apenas dos palabras. No, esto no es amor.

  


El amor es distinto. Se siente como una cadena que oprime tu cuello con tiranía. Es una pasión que te tiene eternamente agotado porque se alimenta de tus energías físicas y mentales. El amor es una pistola cargada que siempre te apunta directo a la cabeza y cuando menos lo esperas, el gatillo se jala. En el mejor de los casos, estas muerto. En el peor… quedas por siempre malherido.

  


¿Cómo lo sé? He estado ahí algunas veces, al borde de declararme enamorado, mas al darme cuenta de todo lo que he descrito, me he acobardado y decidí retroceder. No quiero salir herido pero en el intento siempre termino hiriendo a alguien más.

  


Por eso es que esto no es amor y no debe serlo jamás. Si lo dejo florecer, sería un pecado. Así que tomaré su tierna semilla y la sepultare en el cementerio de mis desamores, en cuya tierra nada vuelve a florecer, salvo los cardos que, con sus espinas, mantienen a mi corazón en una prisión de dolor. De esa manera, cuando lo miro a los ojos, mi corazón duele y sangra entre las espinas, grabando con sus afiladas púas el monótono mensaje que, irónicamente, me mantiene a salvo: “Esto no es amor”.

  


Mas el corazón es terco, indisciplinado y estúpido. Se olvida rápidamente de las lecciones aprendidas y no resiste las tentaciones, especialmente una como él. 

  


-Hola Dean -me saludó aquella tarde, mientras yo lavaba el auto fuera de la cochera -¿Está Sam en casa?

-Hola Cass. Sí, está ahí dentro.

  


Era pequeño pero con un par de hermosos ojos azules cuya mirada me derretía hasta el alma. Su cabello negro siempre estaba en desorden, lo cual lo hacía lucir aún más atractivo. Su sonrisa era sincera y dulce, sus movimientos corporales demostraban cierta timidez pero en general se desenvolvía con seguridad y espontaneidad, especialmente en presencia de su hermano, Gabriel, o del mío. Cuando me lo encontraba en el pasillo de la preparatoria, sin embargo, se mostraba temeroso y retraído, cosa que odiaba. No es como si yo fuese un monstruo o algo parecido, nunca lo había lastimado ni molestado, ni aunque esa fuera mi fama y mi diversión. Era intocable para mí, no solo por ser el novio de mi hermano, sino también porque ya había tenido problemas con Gabriel y no quería desatar más conflictos. Además, me gustaba. No lo aceptaba ante nada ni ante nadie, pero me gustaba. 

  


En tal caso, ¿por qué no fui tras él? ¿Por qué no lo hice mi novio antes de que mi hermano lo hiciera? Es simple: porque no soy tonto. No iba a arruinar mi vida en la preparatoria sólo porque me gustaba un chico. Yo era popular entre las chicas, no había ninguna que no deseara besarme y estar conmigo y yo jamás me hartaba de eso. Si aceptaba públicamente que Castiel me gustaba, eso se acabaría y, con el tiempo, me aburriría de él. Lo sabía, me conozco bien.

  


Sam, por el contrario, es un chico más interesado en los sentimientos y esas cosas. A él no le importaba lo que dijera la gente, en tanto fuera feliz con Castiel. Y hay que admitirlo, hacían una linda pareja. En parte, tengo que aceptar que me daban un poco de envidia: caminando tan tranquilamente por el pasillo, tomados de la mano, con Gabriel revoloteando alrededor suyo. Nadie se metía con ellos porque mi hermano era capitán del equipo de baloncesto, así que además de su posición dentro de la pirámide estudiantil, su altura era bastante intimidante. Además, ese Gabriel era todo un hijo de puta, parecido a mí, debo decir. Quizá por eso no nos llevábamos muy bien.

  


Como sea, volviendo al asunto de aquella tarde, Castiel pasó tiempo de calidad con mi hermano, estudiando. Sam era mayor que él, por lo que no coincidían en clases, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a servirle de tutor con las materias que le eran difíciles. Mientras ellos repasaban una y otra vez sus ecuaciones, yo me senté a mis anchas en el sillón para ver un poco de televisión. En repetidas ocasiones, Sam me hizo bajar el volumen y hasta me pidió que no me riera tan alto. Lo ideal hubiera sido irme a mi habitación pero quería fastidiarlos, así que continué cambiando canales y riendo muy fuerte cuando encontraba algo gracioso. 

  


Una hora más tarde, el timbre sonó y apareció Gabriel. Cuando le abrí la puerta, apenas y me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, yo simplemente me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Fue directo con Sam y Castiel, a quienes saludó alegremente y a quienes también empezó a fastidiar con sus chistes y comentarios bobos. ¡Ah, pero a él no le dijeron que se callara! Al contrario, se rieron de todo cuanto dijo, por más estúpido que fuera. Miré a Castiel, cuya sonrisa me pareció tan insoportable como hermosa y lo odié.

  


-Dean… Dean… ¡Dean!

  


Mi hermano me había estado llamando pero yo estaba demasiado concentrado en la sonrisa de su novio, por lo que no le había puesto atención, hasta que me gritó.

  


-¿Qué? -respondí, molesto.

-¿Quieres pedir pizza?

-Sí, como sea.

  


Pidió pizza y cuarenta minutos después estábamos comiendo todos juntos. Estaba dispuesto a comer sentado en el sillón pero Sam no me lo permitió, así que me senté con todos ellos en el comedor. Iba a tomar asiento junto a Castiel, pero Gabriel prácticamente me arrebató la silla y se sentó. Le lancé una mirada amenazante, la cual fue detectada por Sam.

  


-Dean, ya basta. Siéntate aquí.

  


Tomé asiento junto a él de mala gana. Los ojos azules intensos de Castiel me miraron reprobatoriamente, lo cual me produjo una sensación muy desagradable pero traté de sepultar mi malestar con pizza. No entendía cuál era el afán de mi hermano por forzarme a convivir con sus amigos. Era obvio que Gabriel y yo no podíamos llevarnos bien y Castiel apenas me dirigía la palabra. Sé que en gran parte era mi culpa, me la pasaba molestando a otros y era un idiota, pero Sam me hacía sentir como si fuera un niño pequeño y berrinchudo al que tiene que disciplinar cada que llega una visita. ¡Yo era el hermano mayor, no él!

  


Mientras comíamos, ellos se pusieron a conversar de varias cosas: los torneos de baloncesto, de compañeros que tenían en común, de las películas que habían visto juntos, las fiestas que se acercaban, etc. Me di cuenta de que, desde que Sam los conocía a ellos, cada vez pasaba menos tiempo conmigo. Solté un resoplido de enojo y luego estiré mi brazo para poder alcanzar el último pedazo de pizza. Mis dedos rozaron con los de Castiel, quien también quería ese último pedazo y no pude evitar quedarme varios segundos en shock. 

  


-Ah, lo siento -dijo Castiel con timidez- Adelante, tómalo tú.

-No, es tuyo -le dije- Ya voy a retirarme.

  


Le dirigí una mirada nerviosa mientras me levantaba de la mesa. Luego me di la vuelta y salí al patio. Llené mis pulmones con aire fresco de la noche. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Mis dedos apenas y rozaron los suyos pero inmediatamente me sentí como si estuviera en llamas. ¿Sería porque nunca lo había tocado, siquiera? No sabía pero apenas y podía respirar. 

  


-¿Cigarrillo? -me preguntó de pronto Gabriel.

  


No había escuchado cuando salió de la casa y me sobresalté. Me ofrecía un cigarrillo de su cajetilla y lo acepté. Después de que ambos soltamos la primer bocanada de humo, Gabriel me dijo:

  


-Quiero hablar contigo.

  


Fruncí el ceño y me volví a mirarlo. Gabriel estaba muy serio con el cigarrillo entre los dedos. Soltó otra bocanada de humo y me dijo:

  


-No creas que no me he dado cuenta de la manera en que miras a mi hermano.

  


Me reí y le pregunté:

  


-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto, al menos no en esto. 

-No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. Dilo claramente.

-Te gusta Castiel.

  


Toda palabra que estaba a punto de salir de mis labios, se esfumó. Me quedé mudo, tuve que meterme el cigarrillo en la boca para disimular mi estupor. Cuando logré calmarme, ya era muy tarde.

  


-Lo sabía -asintió Gabriel; tiró el cigarrillo y se puso frente a mí, para decirme- Escúchame bien, Dean: sé que no te agrado y tú tampoco me agradas, pero esto no se trata de nosotros, se trata de nuestros hermanos. Eres un hijo de puta, al igual que yo, pero estoy seguro de que la felicidad de tu hermano es más importante que cualquier otra cosa… ¿o me equivoco?

  


Negué con la cabeza y él continuó:

  


-Bueno, para mí también es muy importante la felicidad de mi hermano, por lo que voy a tener que pedirte que no te interpongas en su relación, sea cual sea el motivo.

-¿Por qué lo haría? -pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

-Porque vi esa mirada tuya sobre mi hermano y no quiero que hagas nada estúpido que destruya su relación. Así de simple.

-No haré nada. 

-Más te vale.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Tómalo como quieras.

  


Entró de nuevo a la casa, dejándome a la merced de sus palabras. Yo nunca había tenido intenciones de entrometerme en la relación de mi hermano con Castiel, pero Gabriel había sembrado la duda en mí y, sin sospecharlo, al advertirme que no lo hiciera más bien me estaba retando. Traté de frenar cualquier posible ardid que mi cerebro se inventara pero la pregunta ya estaba en el aire:

  


_ ¿Y por qué no intentarlo? _

  
  
  
  



	2. Gabriel debe morir

Sammy era un cursi cuando de relaciones serias se trataba. Mi hermano siempre se había distinguido por ser educado, caballeroso e incluso romántico. Era detallista, recordaba fechas y eventos importantes y siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar a su pareja, para luego emitir un juicio o una opinión relevante. Por si eso fuera poco, era un chico fiel, leal y confiable. La mayoría mis relaciones habían terminado porque yo engañaba a las chicas con otras. A veces me decía a mí mismo que si fuera la mitad de fiel y confiable que mi hermano, al menos una de todas esas relaciones fallidas hubiera durado más de un año.

 

No lo envidiaba, más bien lo admiraba, aunque no estaba dispuesto a cambiar para ser como él. Castiel era lo único que me hacía cuestionarme si de verdad no era una mejor idea dejar de ser quien era para convertirme en la clase de hombre que él necesitaba. 

 

Castiel podía ser lindo como una chica, tierno y de apariencia frágil, sobre todo cuando iba a las prácticas de baloncesto para mirar a mi hermano jugar. Lo imaginaba en un sexy traje de animadora, con ese delgado cuerpo bien podía pasar por una chica o sólo verse como el adorable chico de ojos azules que era. Su mirada inocente en combinación con lo anterior, hacía que se me levantara algo más que el ánimo

 

Decidí que debía continuar sobre la línea que había trazado ese pensamiento de apartarlo de los brazos de Sammy. En el fondo, la idea no me gustaba y me causaba incomodidad siquiera tener pensamientos sucios con respecto al novio de mi hermano, pero eran mis deseos los que llevaban gran ventaja y ellos me exigían que hiciera algo cuanto antes. 

 

Desde el día en que nuestros dedos se rozaron, anhelaba su contacto una vez más. Incluso me decía que, si un beso era lo único que podía conseguir, valdría toda la pena del mundo. Ya vería cómo arreglar las cosas con Sam después.

 

-Dean, Dean, Dean…

 

Gabriel me había encontrado en la puerta del gimnasio, observando hacia las gradas, a donde se encontraba su hermano pequeño disfrutando del juego. Cuando me volví a mirarlo, vi que traía una paleta de caramelo en la boca, lo cual le hacía ver bastante inmaduro.

 

-¿Qué quieres, Gabriel? -pregunté de mala gana.

-Acabo de advertirte hace poco que te mantengas alejado de Castiel y mira dónde te encuentro: espiándolo, mientras que él, inocentemente, observa jugar a su novio.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, a ti te importa una mierda lo que yo haga -Gabriel soltó una risa burlona y se sacó la paleta de la boca- En segundo lugar, ¿cómo sabes que vine a espiarlo? Vine a ver a mi hermano.

-¿Desde aquí? -se rió con incredulidad- No seas ridículo, Dean. Si tanto te gusta, por qué no vas y te sientas a su lado, ¿eh? Seguro a Sam le hará mucha gracia cuando te vea hablándole al oído.

-Me largo.

 

Di la vuelta, Gabriel me siguió de cerca, hasta que llegamos a mi casillero. Tras darle varias lamidas a la paleta, la sacó de su boca y me dijo:

 

-Dean, ¿recuerdas ese episodio secreto que tuvimos tú y yo?

-Trato de no hacerlo -le respondí mientras sacaba mi mochila del casillero.

-Es por ese episodio nuestro que no te permito acercarte a Castiel.

-¿Porque te pondrías celoso? -pregunté con maldad.

-No -negó con una sonrisa un tanto amarga; volvió a meterse la paleta a la boca- Es porque sé qué tan lejos estás dispuesto a llegar con alguien para conseguir lo que quieres y luego botarlo.

-Yo no hice eso contigo -negué, riendo con algo de picardía al recordar nuestro “episodio”.

-No, pero igual conseguiste lo que querías y perdiste todo interés. Yo puedo ser un hijo de puta igual que tú, pero Castiel es otro asunto. Él no es como nosotros. Por eso debe estar con Sam.

-Hablas de tu hermano como si fuera una virgen en peligro.

-Eres un depredador, Dean -sacó la paleta de su boca nuevamente y la introdujo en la mía; añadió- Contigo cerca, claro que está en peligro. Déjalo en paz.

 

Me guiñó un ojo, luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Me saqué la paleta de la boca y la tiré en el primer basurero que encontré.

 

De acuerdo, llegado a éste punto tengo que admitir que no había sido del todo sincero con respecto a mi relación con Gabriel. Hasta ahora sólo había dicho que no nos llevábamos muy bien pero en gran parte es debido a ese “episodio pasado”. Fue durante una excursión que se hizo por parte de la preparatoria, a la cual asistieron los de primero y segundo. Gabriel y mi hermano acababan de ingresar, por lo que estuvimos los tres juntos durante el viaje. Desde que Sam nos presentó, nos detestamos, pero había una chispa extraña en el asunto, lo cual desencadenó una reacción que culminó en la habitación del hotel donde nos hospedamos aquella noche. La situación era candente: nos odiabamos pero a la vez no podía dejar de encontrarlo atractivo, siendo él menor que yo, inexperto y arrogante. Por supuesto, una vez que obtuve lo que quería, volví a tratarlo con la punta del pie, lo cual le indignó bastante y desde entonces decidimos enterrar ese vergonzoso episodio y seguir odiándonos como siempre.

 

Al año siguiente conocí a su hermano menor, por quien todo cambió y por quien me armé de valor aquella tarde, tras el juego de baloncesto, cuando él fue a los sanitarios del gimnasio. Me cercioré de que mi hermano estuviera lejos y lo suficientemente distraído con sus amigos del equipo y algunas chicas. Entonces fui hasta los sanitarios e hice una entrada casual justo en el momento en que Castiel salía para lavarse las manos. Cuando me vio, se puso un poco lívido pero casi al instante me sonrió y procedió a ir al lavabo.

 

-Hola Cass -saludé- ¿viste el juego?

-Sí -asintió, mirando el agua cayendo sobre sus manos- No te vi.

-No pude llegar.

 

Después de asearse, se llevó una mano al cabello y trató de acomodarlo un poco, aunque siguió tan desordenado como siempre. No pude evitar quedarme absorto contemplando su hermosa figura como un idiota, pero él se dio cuenta a través de mi reflejo en el espejo. Bajó la mirada al instante y se apuró por secarse las manos. Se dio la vuelta muy rápido, pero entonces le corté el paso, acorralandolo contra el lavabo.

 

-Dean, ¿qué haces? -preguntó con temor.

-Nada -le dije, sonriendo.

 

Sus tímidos ojos azules no soportaron el peso de mi mirada y se sonrojó notablemente. Miró con desesperación hacia la salida pero le hice volver el rostro hacia mí.

 

-¿Qué haces? -volvió a preguntar.

-¿Tú qué crees?

-No lo hagas.

 

Me acerqué lo suficiente para sentir su agitada respiración en mi rostro e intenté besarlo. Estaba completamente a mi merced, no hacía el menor movimiento, ni siquiera había forcejeado para que lo soltara. Me hizo sentir que él también había estado deseando eso, hasta que me sacudió con una fuerte bofetada. Quedé atónito y él aprovechó para empujarme y salir corriendo del baño. Sólo cuando logré procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir me di cuenta del gran peligro que se avecinaba: Castiel había salido corriendo directo a los brazos de Sam, a quien seguramente le contaría todo.

 

Casi a tropezones logré llegar a ellos, aún estaban en la puerta del gimnasio junto con los amigos de Sam. Castiel parecía bastante nervioso y se puso aún peor cuando me vio aparecer; de inmediato apretó la mano de Sam entre la suya y mi hermano se percató de mi presencia.

 

-Hey, ¿dónde estabas? -me preguntó con total tranquilidad.

-Ah… fui al baño.

-Te perdiste el juego -me reprochó, aunque sin pizca de molestia.

-Lo siento, tuve práctica de fútbol.

-Descuida -me sonrió- Vamos, invité a los chicos a comer pizza.

-No, creo que mejor no voy.

-Gabriel no vendrá, no te preocupes.

 

Mi hermano estaba tan tranquilo y normal como siempre, así que obviamente Castiel no le había contado nada. Sin embargo, con esa mirada que me echaba ese chico cada vez que me acercaba, hubiera sido suficiente para que cualquiera pensara que yo era un psicópata sexual acechándolo. Tuve que acompañarlos a la pizzería para evitar que dijera algo y también para hablar con él. Mi primer intento de acercamiento había fallado terriblemente, me había precipitado demasiado pero aún podía arreglar las cosas.

 

Después de comer pizza hasta quedar satisfechos, Sam y sus amigos se pusieron a jugar mini fútbol, dejándonos a Castiel y a mí en la mesa. Él fingió estar muy interesado en su celular para poder ignorarme y se lo permití por un rato, hasta que, con un suave manotazo, le hice bajar el teléfono para llamar su atención.

 

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó secamente.

-Hablar de lo que pasó en el baño.

-Si tienes miedo de que le cuente a tu hermano, puedes estar tranquilo, no le diré nada. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí. Si lo vuelves a hacer, ten por seguro de que Sam se enterará.

-Cass…

-No me llames así.

-Castiel, por favor, escúchame.

 

Guardó el celular, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó los brazos, con una actitud que no le conocía. Me sentí intimidado, incluso, y eso me gustó.

 

-Te escucho, Dean.

-Me gustas.

 

Ni siquiera lo pensé, sólo salió de mi boca. Tristemente para mí, de haberme puesto a pensar un poco en las posibles consecuencias, me hubiera ahorrado la humillación.

 

-¿Y qué puedo hacer al respecto? Estoy con Sam ahora.

-Hay algo que puedes hacer -sonreí.

-No voy a dejar a Sam para estar contigo, Dean -rió, no de manera burlona, pero fue hiriente de todos modos.

-¿Por qué no? -pregunté, tratando de conservar la picardía y el humor.

-Porque no me gustas.

 

Por tonto que suene, me fue difícil procesar sus palabras. ¿Era posible usarlas juntas en una oración, dirigiéndose a mí? Aparentemente sí, porque acababa de hacerlo y con ello había hecho mierda a mi orgullo. Mi malestar debió ser muy evidente porque su rostro cambió la risa por un gesto de preocupación y me dijo:

 

-Dean, lo siento, no quería herirte. Es sólo que… tú siempre estás cambiando de pareja y es difícil tomarte en serio. Lamento ser tan sincero contigo pero debes entender que es lo mejor. Me gusta tu hermano, me gusta la relación que tenemos y no voy a echarla a perder por nada ni por nadie.

 

Mi corazón, mi estúpido corazón, envuelto en sus espinas, fue herido por una nueva que lo pinchó hasta lo más profundo y sensible. De cualquier manera, seguía repitiendo que aquello no era amor y que, por lo tanto, no había motivo para sentirse tan mal pero no podía evitarlo. Castiel me gustaba, tan sólo eso, pero acababa de cortar toda esperanza de la manera más brutal posible. Me tomó varios segundos reunir la fuerza necesaria para levantarme de la mesa, esbozar una sonrisa forzada y articular una especie de despedida. Él ignoró mi malestar y se limitó a despedirse de mí con un gesto de mera cortesía. Era todo, acababa de hacerme mierda el corazón.

 

Dejé la pizzería y fui directo a casa, donde me encerré en mi habitación el resto de la tarde. Me tiré en la cama y dejé que el reproductor, en su modo aleatorio, pusiera algunas canciones. Descubrí que incluso en esos momentos, la tecnología tiene algo de humor, ya que la primer canción que sonó fue  _ She loves me not _ , de Papa Roach. Me hubiera echado a llorar pero en lugar de eso me eché a reír hasta que me quedé sin ganas de hacer ningún gesto ni emitir palabra alguna. En mi mente, por el contrario, había un escándalo por todo lo ocurrido, los recuerdos estaban ahí tan frescos como la herida de mi corazón. Me mantuvieron pensando una y otra vez en lo que Castiel había dicho, creo que hubiera sido mejor que me abriera el pecho, me sacara el corazón y lo arrojara a la basura. Hubiera sido menos doloroso y humillante.

 

Casi al anochecer escuché llegar a mi hermano. Pasó un instante a mi habitación pero me hice el dormido para no tener que hablar con él. Pocos minutos después escuché el timbre y el corazón me dio un salto: tenía que ser Castiel. Sólo así me levanté de la cama y fui hasta mi puerta para abrirla un poco y escuchar. Distinguí una voz luego de que la puerta del recibidor se cerrara, pero no era la de Castiel, sino la de Gabriel. Mi hermano había invitado a su molesto amiguito otra vez. 

 

Los dejé en paz por una hora, tal vez, hasta que los efectos de la pizza desaparecieron y mi estómago me exigía comida otra vez. Así que abandoné mi guarida con la intención de ir a la cocina y prepararme un emparedado, pero una inquietante escena me distrajo de mi apetito: a través de la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de mi hermano, los vi a él y a Gabriel, besándose.

 

El impacto me hizo volver sigilosamente sobre mis propios pasos, hasta quedar a resguardo de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación. No podía procesar lo que acababa de ver, ni siquiera podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía estar engañando a Castiel con Gabriel? ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de ese gigantón? Las palabras de Castiel vinieron a mí en torrente:

 

_ Me gusta tu hermano, me gusta la relación que tenemos y no voy a echarla a perder por nada ni por nadie. _

 

Me dolieron en el alma, incluso en mi recuerdo sonaba ingenuo al pronunciarlas. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hablar con mi hermano y hacerlo entrar en razón… o podía contarle todo a Castiel, de esa manera dejaría a Sam y yo tendría el camino libre con él …

 

O podía hacer lo correcto e ir directamente con el origen de todos los males. Ya sabía que era un cabrón de lo peor y que era capaz de algo así, sólo que no me lo esperaba, no con Sammy.

 

Y entonces, lo decidí: haría lo correcto, no rompería el corazón de Castiel ni tendría una discusión con mi hermano, En cuanto a Gabriel, podía darse por muerto.

  
  



	3. La cruda verdad

Era mediodía y el cielo ya anunciaba lluvia. No obstante, la práctica de fútbol estaba en su apogeo; sería un día para quedar sepultado en el fango. Aproveché una aparente lesión de uno de mis compañeros para ir a beber un poco de agua, cuando vislumbré en las gradas, al cabrón con el que mi hermano se besaba a escondidas en mi propia casa. Arrojé la botella de agua y subí a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraba. Gabriel fue muy lento para detectarme o realmente quería ser atrapado, porque intentó huír hasta que yo estaba a un metro de distancia de él.

 

-¿A dónde vas, saco de mierda? -le grité cuando lo capturé de la camiseta y lo obligué a volver a sentarse -Te has estado escondiendo, ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué lo haría? 

 

Me senté a su lado y le pasé el brazo por los hombros. Gabriel hizo un gesto de asco y se tapó la nariz.

 

-Dean, por favor, apestas a cloaca. ¿Podríamos hablar después de que te des un baño?

-No, lo haremos ahora. 

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero que me recuerdes qué fue lo que me pediste con respecto a Castiel.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Hazlo!

-Te pedí que te alejaras de él. ¿Contento?

-Entonces explícame por qué estás besuqueandote con Sam a espaldas de tu propio hermano.

 

Se quedó estupefacto apenas unos segundos, luego empezó a reír, lo cual se me hizo despreciable e irritante. Me separé de él inmediatamente e insistí en que me explicara de una vez por todas qué demonios estaba ocurriendo entre él y mi hermano.

 

-Ok, ¿sabes qué? Te diré la verdad -sacó de su mochila un empaque con caramelos, de los cuales me ofreció uno; lo rechacé y él se echó uno a la boca, para luego continuar- Me gusta tu hermano, me gusta mucho. De hecho, mientras tú y yo tuvimos ese penoso episodio juntos en el hotel, sólo podía pensar en él. A ese nivel me gusta. 

-No tengo por qué escuchar eso, sólo ve al grano -repliqué, asqueado- Sin importar cuánto te guste mi hermano, nada justifica lo que estás haciendo a escondidas de Castiel.

-Eso no suena bien, viniendo de ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Apenas ayer estabas acosando a mi pequeño hermano en el gimnasio, a espaldas de Sam, pero hoy vienes a darme sermones. No creo que sea justo.

-Jamás hice nada como lo que tú hiciste.

-Pero estabas a punto de hacerlo.

 

Me quedé sin palabras. Su sonrisa se fue haciendo más y más amplia conforme mi silencio se alargaba. Sus ojos me miraron acusatoriamente, pero siempre con ese toque burlón en ellos.

 

-Admítelo, Dean, tú y yo estamos exactamente en la misma posición. Y de haber podido, estoy seguro de que te hubieras lanzado sobre mi hermanito a la menor oportunidad. De hecho, esa era la intención.

 

Desde el campo de juego, el entrenador y mis compañeros me exigían que bajara para continuar con la práctica. Me puse de pie y les hice señas para que supieran que no tardaría. Me volví hacia Gabriel y le pedí que explicara las últimas palabras que había pronunciado.

 

-Es obvio que te gusta Castiel, sólo necesitabas un pequeño empujón para hacer algo al respecto y eso fue lo que hice. Sabía que si te prohibía acercarte a él y te amenazaba, no tardarías en contradecirme.

-Así que… ¿éste fue tu plan desde el principio? ¿Hacer que yo separara a Castiel de mi hermano? -pregunté horrorizado y a punto de soltarle un puñetazo.

-Sí pero… ¡Oye! Deberías darle algo de crédito a Sam. Él no es precisamente la víctima de ésta historia. ¿O acaso crees que yo lo obligué a que me besara?

 

“Por supuesto que no, la única víctima inocente es Castiel”, pensé.

 

-A Sam le gusto -dijo él, poniéndose de pie- Era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta.

-¿Acaso no tienes ningún remordimiento por tu hermano? -pregunté, horrorizado por su frialdad.

-No, porque él no tiene que enterarse de nada. Para cuando lo sepa, Sam y yo habremos terminado.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta, no puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana. ¡No te lo voy a permitir!

 

Desde el campo, el entrenador me lanzaba insultos y mis compañeros lucían interesados, ya que tenía a Gabriel sujeto de la camiseta. El desgraciado me encaraba sin rastro alguno de vergüenza. Era más bajo que yo pero eso no parecía intimidarlo. 

 

-Deja que tu hermano luche sus propias batallas, Dean. En cuanto a Castiel tienes dos opciones: dejarlo vivir feliz en su mentira o decirle toda la verdad y destrozarlo. Tú decides. 

 

Me hizo quitar las manos de su camiseta y me empujó para que pudiera tomar su mochila.

 

-Ahora me marcho. Creí que aquí podría estudiar en paz, pero es obvio que no.

 

Lo vi perderse entre las gradas, me dejó temblando de la rabia que me producía su manera de actuar y de hablar, con tanta frialdad y ligereza.. Cierto, pude haberle dado una buena paliza pero el entrenador tenía los ojos fijos en mí, no quería más problemas en la escuela. Además, el hecho de pensar en el pobre de Castiel me hacía sentir débil. Gabriel tenía razón en una cosa: debía dejar que Sam peleara sus propias batallas. Ya era lo suficientemente maduro como para saber que estaba cometiendo un grave error, pero algo que no me podía permitir era dejar a Castiel vivir engañado. Si a su propio hermano no le importaba herirlo, a mi sí. Así que, cuando bajé de vuelta al campo, tuve que inventarle un buen pretexto al entrenador para que me dejara abandonar la práctica temprano. Tenía que encontrar a Castiel y decirle toda la verdad.

 

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse a buscarlo por toda la escuela. Cuando finalmente lo encontré, estaba acompañado por mi hermano, quien parecía distraído mientras que Castiel hablaba de algo que parecía apasionarle mucho. Reía con inocencia aunque mi hermano apenas le ponía atención. El día anterior me había sentido como un idiota tratando de besarlo, me arrepentí muchísimo por mi proceder, pero al verlo ahí envuelto en esa burbuja que las mentiras de Sam le habían construído, sentí una profunda decepción. No entendía por qué mi hermano actuaba de esa manera, él siempre había sido el bueno de la historia, el orgullo de la familia, el chico que predicaba con el buen ejemplo. No dejaba de culpar a Gabriel, pero como bien dije, Sam ya era mayor, sabía lo que hacía y no entendía por qué traicionaba los valores con los que siempre me reprendía. 

 

Tuve que esperar hasta que mi hermano se marchó a su clase para poder entrar en escena. Caminé directo hacia su mesa en el preciso instante en que Castiel terminaba de guardar sus pertenencias en la mochila. Cuando me vio llegar, soltó un resoplido de molestia y estuvo a punto de evadirme, pero le supliqué que se sentara y me escuchara sólo un momento. Sus preciosos ojos me miraron con una incomodidad que me atravesó el alma y agrandó la herida provocada por su anterior rechazo, pero sin importar el dolor, le sostuve la mirada con seguridad. Finalmente, aceptó y tomó asiento junto a mí.

 

-Castiel… 

 

Apenas dije su nombre, entendí lo difícil que sería revelarle esa cruda verdad y estuve a punto de acobardarme. Sus grandes ojos me miraron con preocupación y con esa inocencia que me partía el corazón. No podía flaquear, él tenía que saber, a pesar del dolor, así que continué:

 

-Castiel, hay algo que debo decirte.

-Dean, ya hablamos de eso ayer -replicó apesadumbrado- Por favor, no insistas más, no quiero herirte…

 

“Ni yo a ti”, pensé.

 

-No se trata de mí -le dije; tragué saliva y continué- Se trata de ti y de Sam.

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros? -preguntó, con una expresión un tanto sombría.

-Cass… -me llevé una mano al cabello mientras pensaba que debía abordar la situación desde un ángulo no tan directo, así que le pregunté- ¿Has notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de Sam últimamente?

-No… -respondió con extrañeza- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿De verdad no has notado nada raro? -insistí.

-Bueno, está algo distraído pero no es nada que considere lo suficientemente extraño.

-¿Y qué hay de Gabriel?

-Ok, ¿sabes qué? -se levantó súbitamente- Me largo, no pienso seguir respondiendo preguntas estúpidas. Y te sugiero que dejes de molestarme porque de lo contrario voy a decirle todo a Sam.

 

Recogió su mochila y se dio la vuelta, listo para marcharse, pero lo sujeté del brazo, no sin cierta brusquedad. Castiel se volvió muy enojado, casi a punto de gritarme, pero entonces lo dije:

 

-Sam está engañándote con Gabriel.

 

Su estupor no conoció límites en ese momento, me miró con los ojos redondos como un par de platos azules brillantes encajados sobre su rostro, cuya piel se puso pálida. Suavemente fui soltándolo, hasta que él mismo me arrebató su brazo y se apartó de mí. Apretó las manos en un puño, sus labios también estaban muy apretados, formando una tensa línea sobre su cara. Casi rechinaba los dientes cuando me dijo:

 

-Si crees que de esa manera vas a obtener más rápido mi simpatía, estás muy equivocado. Si no fueras el hermano de mi novio, juro que te partiría la cara. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

 

Me empujó con fuerza impresionante, lo cual llamó demasiado la atención de quienes nos rodeaban. Tuve que salir de ahí a toda prisa, siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Viéndolo casi corriendo para huir de mí, mostrándome únicamente su espalda, sentí que así es como se veía lo nuestro en realidad: él huyendo eternamente de mí, yo tratando de agradarle a la fuerza. Era obvio que no me iba a creer y que lo iba a tomar muy mal, pero de verdad estaba tratando de ayudarle. Cuando casi logré alcanzarlo, mis dedos apenas rozaron algunos de sus cabellos y fue suficiente para que él se diera la vuelta y prácticamente me gritara en la cara:

 

-¡Déjame en paz, Dean Winchester! No quiero nada contigo, ¿entiendes?

 

Todos me miraron como si estuviera acosándolo, así que tuve que dejarlo marchar. Me quedé como estatua en medio del pasillo, mirando con dolor la manera en que se alejaba de mí. ¿Tan repugnante le resultaba o sólo era el hecho de que había sido portador de malas noticias? Noticias que él no había creído en lo más mínimo pero que no dejaban de ser verdaderas. Había intentado hacerle un bien, ahorrarle el dolor de que se diera cuenta por él mismo o, peor aún, que no se enterara jamás. Debí saber que, después de lo que intenté hacerle en el baño, no creería ni una sola palabra de mí. 

 

Respiré profundo y decidí volver a la práctica de fútbol. Necesitaba descargar toda mi frustración golpeando a alguien más y hundir mi cabeza en el fango para ocultar mi vergüenza. La lluvia ayudó mucho con ello, terminé hecho un asco, con el lodo cubriendo no sólo mi rostro. Mi entrenador me llamó la atención, ya que cometí demasiadas faltas durante el juego y casi lastimé gravemente a uno de mis compañeros. 

 

Después de haberme duchado por segunda ocasión, salí de la escuela sólo para darme cuenta de que iba a ducharme nuevamente, pues la lluvia arreciaba en ese preciso momento. Me detuve en la escalinata principal, debajo del techo que estaba en la entrada de la escuela. A lo lejos, justo en medio del patio, vi a Castiel y a Sam discutiendo en pleno aguacero. Ambos estaban escurriendo de pies a cabeza, Castiel manoteaba y negaba con la cabeza mientras que Sam actuaba desesperado. Tras varios minutos de discusión, Sam debió terminar con sus réplicas de manera muy cortante, pues apenas enfatizó algo con sus ademanes enérgicos, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Castiel se alejó hacia el lado opuesto y fue a sentarse al pie de la escalinata donde yo me encontraba.

 

Caminé directamente hacia donde estaba sentado y me incliné para tratar de hablar con él. Tenía el rostro oculto entre las manos, obviamente estaba llorando, así que traté de convencerlo para que se levantara y pudiera llevarlo a un sitio donde resguardarse de la lluvia. Sin embargo, apenas notó que se trataba de mí, me apartó con brusquedad y me gritó:

 

-¡Aléjate de mí! 

-Castiel, estás empapado, déjame llevarte a otro lugar…

-¡No! Ya estarás contento, supongo. Vienes a tratar de consolarme para quedar bien conmigo. No necesito nada de ti ni de nadie así que lárgate.

-¿Por qué estaría contento? -pregunté, presintiendo lo peor, mientras que la lluvia escurría por mi cara.

-Porque tenías razón -me dijo sombríamente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- El cabrón de tu hermano me estaba engañando.

-¿Los viste? -pregunté con horror.

-Déjame en paz, no voy a hablar de eso contigo. 

-Castiel, vas a enfer…

-¡Me importa una mierda! Lárgate, no quiero verte, ni a ti ni a tu hermano. Los odio a los dos, ¿me oíste? ¡Los odio!

 

Ese hombre quería acabar con mi corazón hecho mierda bajo la suela de sus zapatos. Sus palabras se habían hecho tan hirientes en tan poco tiempo, como si no entendiera que lo único que quise hacer fue ayudarlo. No me atreví a seguir preguntando qué había sucedido, era casi obvio y no iba a soportar que me dijera una vez más que me odiaba. Así que, antes de marcharme, me quité la chaqueta con mangas de cuero que siempre usaba y la puse sobre su cabeza para cubrirlo un poco de la lluvia. 

 

Lo vi temblar bajo el contacto de la tela, sus ganas de gritarme lo mucho que me odiaba se esfumaron y a cambio obtuve una mirada triste y sorprendida de sus enormes y expresivos ojos azules. La lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas, era imposible distinguirlas sobre su rostro, pero era su manera de mirarme la que me indicaba cuán destrozado estaba por dentro. Y tuve miedo, de sus ojos, de sus lágrimas, de su dolor y de su odio hacia mí. Sentí un nudo en la garganta que me hizo imposible hablar, sólo sentía ganas de llorar, así que me di la vuelta y me alejé lo más pronto posible de ahí. 

 

La lluvia era fría al contacto con mi piel, pero nada era tan frío como el rencor de Castiel hacia mí. Sus palabras me habían calado hasta los huesos. Entendía que él acababa de pasar por una amarga experiencia pero eso sólo había acentuado su aberración hacia mí. Traté de hacerle un bien al decirle la verdad y terminé causándole un cruel sufrimiento del que no podía salvarlo. Definitivamente él tenía razón, yo debía alejarme de él, dejarlo en paz y aceptar su odio como el único sentimiento que yo podía inspirar en su adolorido corazón. 


	4. Animadora honoraria

Él me odiaba. Lo dijo, lo gritó con todas sus fuerzas en mi propia cara y yo lo sentí con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Él me odiaba y ni siquiera creía ser merecedor de semejante sentimiento tan cruel y profundo. Me sentía atraído por él y me acerqué de la manera equivocada, lo acepto, pero después sólo tuve buenas intenciones, sólo quería que dejara de vivir en una mentira y lo único que conseguí fue su odio. No era justo.

 

Mi hermano llegó en la noche con una actitud nefasta que era perfectamente comparable a la mía. Se puso a hablar del problema con Castiel pero lo hizo a medias, omitiendo los detalles escabrosos que lo convertían en el gran culpable de todo. Cuando le pregunté qué haría al respecto, sólo me respondió que estaba confundido. ¿A qué mierda se refería al decir eso? ¿Acaso estaba pensando en quedarse con Gabriel? Cuando se lo pregunté directamente, se quedó estupefacto, pues no tenía ni idea de que yo ya sabía todo. Trastabilló antes de preguntar de qué manera me había enterado.

 

“¿Es eso lo que más te interesa? Ah, Sammy… qué gran decepción”, pensé. No sabía si tirarle un puñetazo o largarme de una buena vez a mi habitación. Estaba demasiado dolido como para soportar más idioteces. 

 

-Dean, créeme, yo no quería hacerlo…

 

El puñetazo que hubiera querido poner en su rostro lo descargué sobre la mesa, haciendo saltar las cosas que había encima. Sam me miró como si yo estuviera loco.

 

-Si realmente no hubieras querido hacerlo, simplemente no lo hubieras hecho y ya -le dije, con la voz más sombría que hubiera escuchado alguna vez salir de mi propia garganta.

-Dean, cálmate -me pidió, alzando las manos en señal de paz- No entiendo por qué te afecta tanto, tú eres el que siempre termina engañando a sus parejas. Y oye, no digo que esté bien, pero… lo que ocurrió entre Gabriel y yo… No lo sé, fue algo que no pude evitar.

-Ok, digamos que es cierto, no lo pudiste evitar -me puse de pie y Sam se hizo hacia atrás, cual si se sintiera amenazado- ¿Sabes qué cosa hubieras podido evitar? Romperle el corazón a Castiel. Eso sí que lo podías evitar.

 

Atravesé la sala y empecé a subir los escalones, sólo quería refugiarme en mi habitación y poner música a todo volumen. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara al tercer escalón, Sam me dijo:

 

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? -me quedé en silencio y él añadió- No creas que sólo porque me equivoqué con él significa que tienes el camino libre. Castiel no es para ti, Dean. 

 

Sonreí con amargura y le respondí:

 

-Tampoco para ti.

 

Papá entró por la puerta principal, acababa de llegar de su trabajo. Sam y yo adoptamos una sonrisa para recibirlo y cruzamos algunas palabras antes de ir a dormir. Cuando al fin estuve solo en mi habitación me derrumbé, me sentía hecho mierda. 

 

Al día siguiente decidí adoptar una nueva actitud que me ayudara a lidiar con mis confusos y dolorosos sentimientos. Me levanté de la cama y, tras soltar el suspiro más largo que recordara, decidí que haría frente al rechazo de Castiel con mi indiferencia. Lo mismo haría con Sam, aunque con él sería más difícil puesto que vivíamos juntos. Sin embargo, cuando bajé a desayunar me di cuenta de que se había marchado más temprano y lo agradecí muchísimo. 

 

Me fui a la escuela y justo en la entrada hallé mi primera prueba de fuego: ahí estaba Castiel discutiendo con Gabriel, quien estaba burlón y descarado como siempre. Castiel, lleno de furia, estuvo a punto de soltarle un golpe, se le fue encima y Sam tuvo que intervenir para separarlos. Se había formado un gran escándalo en torno suyo, no tardaron en aparecer los profesores y el problema tomó escalas mayores. Yo me limité a suspirar y me marché a clases, sin volver la vista a ninguno de los tres para ayudarlos. 

 

Para la tarde, estaba listo para ir a cubrirme de lodo y moretones en la práctica de fútbol, la cual me tenía reservada una sorpresa.

 

-¿Ya viste quién es el nuevo esclavo del entrenador? -me preguntó uno de mis compañeros cuando llegué al campo.

-No -negué, riendo- ¿Quién es?

 

Él señaló hacia el otro lado y yo me di la vuelta. Vi a Castiel usando ropa deportiva y cargando un enorme saco lleno de balones. Cuando casi estaba por llegar, uno de mis compañeros le puso el pie, provocándole una penosa caída que hizo reír a todos. Yo corrí para ayudarle pero el entrenador no me lo permitió.

 

-Éste chico estará con nosotros cumpliendo su detención por pelear en el pasillo - gritó el entrenador, los chicos hicieron exclamaciones burlonas- Es nuestro deber mostrarle por qué no le conviene meterse en problemas, ¿ok?

 

Todos rieron con burla y complacencia. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que significaba cumplir un castigo como ayudante del entrenador: Castiel sería torturado por todos los del equipo. Otros chicos ya habían pasado por lo mismo y no negaré que participé activamente en su castigo pero esta vez tenía que negarme, aunque eso significaba meterse en problemas con el equipo.

 

-A estas alturas, ya lo habrías vestido de animadora -me dijo uno de mis amigos -¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Nada, sólo no siento ganas de torturar a nadie hoy.

-¿Es sólo porque se trata del novio de tu hermano? -preguntó con malicia- Yo no te diré nada pero sabes que los chicos no te dejarán vivir si te niegas a fastidiarlo. 

 

Tenía razón, el equipo entero se me iría directo a la yugular si notaban que no quería hacerle la vida imposible al nuevo esclavo del entrenador, pero al ver a Castiel tan humillado sólo quería ir en su ayuda. Decidí ignorar la situación durante un rato, hasta que Castiel tuvo un feo accidente tratando de llevar las botellas de agua hasta el campo y corrí para auxiliarlo. Cuando le ayudé a levantar las cosas, en lugar de un agradecimiento recibí un empujón y las siguientes palabras:

 

-Quítate. No quiero tu ayuda.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo? Sólo trato de ayudarte.

-Ya me ayudaste bastante, gracias.

 

Me hizo a un lado y se puso a recoger a toda prisa las botellas que aún estaban desperdigadas por el pasto. Intenté volver a ayudarle, mientras mis compañeros estaban distraídos practicando una jugada, pero Castiel volvió a empujarme e insistió:

 

-Déjame en paz. Yo puedo solo. 

-Te convendría más tenerme como aliado en esto. Créeme, los chicos te harán pasarla muy mal.

 

Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia por su pésima actitud, pero aún me resistía a dejarlo a su suerte.

 

-Lo que menos necesito ahora es a un Winchester de mi lado -me respondió despectivamente.

-Perfecto -arrojé al suelo la botella que acababa de levantar- ¿Quieres seguir hundido en la mierda? Adelante, no haré nada al respecto.

-Gracias -respondió con sarcasmo.

-De verdad traté de hacer bien las cosas contigo, traté de ayudarte, pero ya que prefieres la vía difícil... -tomé una de las botellas de agua, la abrí y la derramé sobre su cabeza; mis compañeros se dieron cuenta y celebraron lo ocurrido. Cuando terminé, le dije- Bienvenido al infierno.

 

Sus ojos rezumaban furia, el azul intenso en ellos hervía de impotencia. Se pasó una mano por el rostro para quitarse el exceso de agua y pasó a mi lado, dándome un fuerte empujón, para continuar con sus monótonas labores. Yo me di la vuelta hacia mis compañeros, quienes aún reían por lo que había hecho. Reía con ellos, pero por dentro la culpa me estaba consumiendo. No quería portarme como un idiota, no con él, pero estaba harto de sus rechazos y de su odio hacia mí. ¡Yo no era el que lo había engañado con otro! Entonces, ¿por qué me trataba como si yo tuviera toda la culpa? Lo único que hice fue prevenirlo. Como fuera, había cruzado la línea y si quería que lo tratara mal, pues eso haría.

 

Durante el resto de la práctica evité mirar hacia donde él estaba, también evité mirar cuando el entrenador le gritaba o cuando alguno de mis compañeros lo maltrataba. Me concentré en el juego, en las tácticas, en el lodo que ensuciaba mi uniforme y en la lluvia que amenazaba con caer esa tarde. Cuando terminó la práctica y mis compañeros comenzaron a retirarse hacia los vestidores, el entrenador me llamó aparte y me dijo algo que me llenó de gusto: me iba a nombrar capitán del equipo, pero lo anunciaría hasta el día siguiente de manera oficial. Al fin tenía una razón para alegrarme el día, así que fui con ánimos renovados hasta los vestidores, donde me encontré con una nueva sorpresa.

 

Los chicos se habían encargado de convertir a Castiel en “animadora honoraria”, que era algo que solíamos hacer con los esclavos del entrenador. Habían conseguido un uniforme de animadora y le habían obligado a usarlo; incluso habían escondido su ropa, sospechaba que estaría en algún contendero de basura. Cuando llegué, estaban molestandolo, Castiel se hallaba recargado en los casilleros con una actitud francamente admirable porque, aunque se veía a punto de explotar, aguantaba estoicamente todos los insultos y bromas de mal gusto. Iban a hacerlo desfilar por toda la escuela, cuando les dije que se detuvieran.

 

-¿Qué pasa, Winchester? -me preguntó uno de los más corpulentos, poniéndose de pie- ¿Te molesta que lo hagamos sólo porque era el novio de tu hermanito? 

-No, sólo no lo hagan -le pedí, sin ánimo de discutir.

-¿Sabes? -me dijo, acercándose a mí- Antes no lo podíamos tocar porque estaba con tu hermano y eso habría significado tener a todo el equipo de baloncesto dándonos problemas, pero ahora que todo ha terminado entre ellos y que toda la escuela lo sabe, ya no me importa hacer de su vida un infierno. Después de todo, para eso está aquí.

-Creo que ya aprendió la lección -dije, quitándome la camiseta- Sólo déjenlo en paz.

-Tal vez Dean está considerando hacerlo su novio, ahora.

 

Todos rieron por el comentario de ese idiota y el ambiente empezó a tornarse más y más tenso. Castiel miraba hacia un lado y otro, parecía nervioso de lo que podría ocurrir, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba preocupado de su propia seguridad, sino de la mía. Su mirada se conectó furtivamente con la mía y me hizo una señal casi imperceptible para que me detuviera. Sin embargo, el imbécil que insistía en exhibirlo por toda la escuela en traje de animadora ya estaba cara a cara conmigo, dispuesto a lo que fuera. 

 

-¿Es eso, Winchester? -insistió- ¿Quieres que sea tu novio y por eso lo defiendes?

-No es mi tipo -le dije con ironía, me acerqué más a él y le dije- Tú sí que lo eres.

 

Hice un gesto como si fuera a darle un beso, ante lo que el homofóbico con cuerpo de gorila retrocedió y luego se lanzó a los golpes conmigo. Me derribó y consiguió conectar un par de puñetazos, pero respondí hábilmente, me lo quité de encima y le di un golpe certero que lo dejó un poco aturdido. Me levanté dispuesto a seguir con la lucha, pero varios de sus amigos lo detuvieron y el entrenador me detuvo a mí. Nos amenazó con una suspensión si volvíamos a pelear, tras lo cual el grandulón se marchó, no sin antes amenazarme con la sola mirada.

 

Cuando volví a mi casillero para tomar mis cosas e ir a darme una ducha, encontré a Castiel ahí. Parecía estar buscando algo, miraba en las bancas y debajo de ellas, gracias a lo cual pude notar que incluso le hicieron ponerse los calzoncillos que utilizaban las porristas, con el escudo de la escuela. Esa falda era demasiado corta pero nunca me había parecido tan obvio como en ese momento, me quedé embobado mientras buscaba debajo de una de las bancas. Él notó mi presencia y me dijo:

 

-¿Vas a seguir mirándome el trasero o ya me puedo levantar?

 

Me aclaré la garganta y caminé directo hacia mi casillero, sin siquiera contestar a su embarazosa pregunta. Mientras sacaba mi toalla para ir a las duchas, pensaba en todas las veces que había imaginado a Castiel con un traje de animadora. Mi imaginación no se acercaba a lo bien que le quedaba en realidad, pues era muy delgado, de estatura media y con un color de piel que contrastaba bien con el azul del uniforme. Y luego estaban sus ojos, cuyo rencor los hacían lucir más ardientes, aún cuando sabía que por dentro me estaba odiando. Era demasiado, tenía que darme un regaderazo con agua helada antes de que ocurriera algo indecente.

 

-Ok, esto va a ser embarazoso -me dijo de pronto; me di la vuelta lentamente, temeroso de que hubiera leído mis pensamientos- ¿Podrías… prestarme algo de ropa?

 

Oí fuegos artificiales en mi cabeza. Con gran cuidado, tomé la toalla y la bajé para cubrir mi entrepierna de manera muy discreta. Luego le respondí que estaba dispuesto a prestarle ropa, siempre y cuando me esperara hasta que saliera de la ducha. Él aceptó y yo salí disparado hacia las regaderas, donde el agua helada me hizo ahogar un grito pero me sentí aliviado. Salí como un hombre nuevo, vestido y preparado.

 

-Puedo prestarte una camiseta pero me temo que el pantalón te va a quedar muy grande -le dije, al buscar entre mi ropa algo que pudiera prestarle.

-Debería dejarme la falda -dijo con pesar.

 

“Sí, deberías”, pensé. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia sus piernas, tal como lo hacía con las auténticas animadoras. A ellas les gustaba que las mirara sin su permiso, pero aquí la situación era diferente, se trataba de Castiel, ¡de un hombre en falda! Me sentí enfermo.

 

-Ah, al diablo -dijo con desanimo, devolviendo mi ropa- Es muy grande, me vería peor que si salgo vestido así. En todo caso, no sé ni por qué te pedí ayuda.

 

Se levantó y dio una última mirada a su alrededor, como esperando que su ropa apareciera milagrosamente. Se me ocurrió una idea tonta y me atreví a decirle:

 

-Hay algo que podemos hacer.

-¿Podemos? -inquirió con desconfianza.

-Bueno, podría ir a buscar tu ropa en los contenedores de basura, pero para esta hora es probable que ya no se encuentre ahí. Además, si los conozco lo suficiente, seguro que habrán tirado los pantalones en un lugar, la camiseta en otro…

-Ok, ya entendí, es imposible recuperar mi ropa -dijo exasperado.

-Entonces, aquí está mi plan.

 

Saqué del casillero la otra chaqueta que me quedaba y le dije:

 

-Ven acá.

 

Dudó por algunos segundos, pero terminó accediendo y fue directo hacia mí. Juro que tuve unas enormes ganas de sólo ponerlo contra alguno de los casilleros, besarlo y meter la mano debajo de su falda, pero tuve que controlar mis impulsos o tendría que tomar una segunda ducha helada. Le puse mi chaqueta y le cubrí la cabeza con la capucha, la cual le ensombrecía gran parte del rostro también. Como era delgado y más bajo que yo, bien pasaba por una chica, y a menos de que alguien decidiera quitarle la capucha, se podría decir que era una chica usando la chaqueta del chico con el que salía.

 

-¿Este es tu plan? -preguntó horrorizado- ¡Todos se darán cuenta!

-No lo harán -dije con seguridad.

 

Le acomodé bien la capucha, asegurandome de que cualquier seña de su rostro que pudiera delatarlo quedaba bien cubierta. Mientras lo hacía, Castiel me miró con preocupación y estiró una mano hacia mí. Tocó mi pómulo izquierdo, lo cual me produjo un poco de dolor.

 

-No debiste defenderme -dijo seriamente- Estoy cumpliendo un castigo, ¿lo olvidas?

-Fue sólo un lapsus.

 

Esa frase le hizo apartar la mano rápidamente, cual si se hubiera arrepentido de hacerlo. Yo me separé de él porque me di cuenta de que me estaba alejando mucho de la supuesta indiferencia con la que me prometí tratarlo. Tomé mi mochila y le hice una seña de que saliera después de que revisara que no había moros en la costa. Salí un poco después de él, para pretender que no íbamos juntos e incluso pensé en alejarme en la dirección opuesta, pero entonces noté que se había quedado paralizado en medio del pasillo: el pánico se había apoderado de él.

 

Solté un resoplido de resignación, caminé hacia él y lo tomé de la mano para que continuara caminando y no llamara la atención. Cuando volvió la vista a mí, le sonreí como si se tratara de cualquier chica y le murmuré:

 

-Sígueme el juego sólo hasta que salgamos de la escuela y estés fuera de peligro.

 

Él asintió y continuamos caminando por el pasillo como cualquier otra pareja de novios lo haría. Su mano se sentía temblorosa y yo tuve miedo de que la mía empezara a sudar, por fortuna no fue así. Era una maravillosa sensación llevarlo de la mano, no quería que el pasillo terminara, quería seguir tomado de su mano todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Quería llevarlo hasta su casa y darle un beso de despedida frente al pórtico. 

 

De pronto, su mano apretó la mía con mucha fuerza, cual si hubiera visto algo aterrador. Frente a nosotros, en la puerta de salida, estaba Gabriel esperando a Sam, quien apareció muy risueño, aunque un poco nervioso, quizá porque temía encontrarse con Castiel. Lo que el muy tonto no sabía era que lo tenía justo enfrente, al lado de su hermano mayor. 

 

No podía ver el rostro de Castiel pero me imaginaba lo afectado que debía estar, así que hice algo arriesgado: le pasé el brazo por los hombros, cual si abrazara a mi novia, y lo hice caminar más aprisa cuando estuvimos cerca de ellos. Castiel se dejó conducir con facilidad hasta el final de la escalinata, donde nos hicimos a un lado para que Gabriel y Sam pasaran de largo. Escuché los sollozos de Castiel pero no supe cómo consolarlo, ni me quería arriesgar a otro de sus desplantes, así que simplemente me quedé en silencio, viendo cómo se alejaban ese par de idiotas. Una vez que se perdieron entre la gente, Castiel me dijo:

 

-Ya puedes irte. Gracias… -se limpió toscamente un par de lágrimas del rostro y añadió- Gracias por todo. Mañana te devuelvo tus chaquetas.

-No pensarás ir por la calle solo y vestido así.

-Nadie me reconoció en la escuela, será lo mismo en la calle.

 

Dio un par de pasos y lo detuve del brazo.

 

-Te acompañaré a tu casa, sólo por si acaso.

 

Castiel aceptó y emprendimos una silenciosa marcha. Durante todo el camino fui incapaz de encontrar la manera de dirigirle palabra alguna. Sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera podía hacerlo sentir mal o desatar su odio hacia mí. Él fue quien rompió el silencio con unas palabras que le dieron algo de paz a mi alma:

 

-Te pido disculpas, Dean Winchester. Me he portado muy mal contigo. Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu hermano sea un imbécil.


	5. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

-En realidad, yo soy el hermano imbécil.

-¿Qué?

 

Castiel y yo no habíamos pronunciado ninguna palabra después de que se disculpara conmigo. Cuando llegamos ante el pórtico de su casa, lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle fue aquello, por lo cual me miró con extrañeza.

 

-No sería justo hablar mal de mi hermano -le dije- En realidad, el imbécil soy yo. Estoy tan sorprendido y horrorizado como tú por la manera en que ha manejado las cosas contigo.

-Olvidas que mi hermano es el imbécil más grande que haya caminado sobre la Tierra -me dijo, y me hizo reir- Una traición como esa la podía esperar de un enemigo, pero no de mi propio hermano, sin importar qué tan idiota sea. 

 

Nos quedamos en medio de un tenso silencio después de eso. Yo tenía mil cosas que expresar pero no me atreví. Honestamente, esperaba que me invitara a pasar a su casa y pudiéramos hablar con tranquilidad. No sé por qué, yo bien sabía que no lo haría, mucho menos mientras estaba vestido de animadora y usando mi chaqueta. 

 

-Bueno -dijo por fin- Debo entrar y cambiarme de ropa antes de que llegue alguien.

-Claro -asentí- Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos toda la semana. Mi castigo con tu entrenador se acaba hasta el viernes.

-Ok -sonreí, tratando de ocultar el gusto que me daba escuchar eso- Entonces hasta mañana.

 

Me di la vuelta rápidamente pero él me llamó por mi nombre:

 

-Dean…

-¿Qué pasa?

 

Se quitó la chaqueta y me la devolvió mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa, la primera desde que lo conocía.

 

-Gracias por todo, de verdad. 

 

Mi corazón se quedó sin advertencias ante semejante gesto. Lo había visto sonreír muchas veces, sobre todo cuando iba en compañía de mi hermano y pensaba que era hermoso cuando lo hacía, pero en aquel instante, cuando me sonrió únicamente a mí, volví a escuchar fuegos artificiales en mi mente. Tomé de sus manos mi chaqueta y nuestros dedos volvieron a hacer contacto, como aquella vez cuando ambos queríamos el mismo trozo de pizza. De inmediato nos apartamos, cual si temieramos alguna reacción desfavorable, o como si ambos tuviéramos pegada una advertencia de ser peligrosamente volátiles. Nos dedicamos una última mirada nerviosa y luego lo miré entrar en su casa, yo me di la vuelta y emprendí la marcha hacia la mía, pensando que no debería volver a lavar esa chaqueta.

 

Caminé lentamente, disfrutando lo que había ocurrido y renuente a llegar temprano porque sabía lo que me encontraría ahí: Gabriel con mi hermano. Esperaba que no fueran tan descarados como para atreverse a estar ahí después de todo lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, lo que más acaparaba mi mente era el hecho de que estaría en contacto con Castiel el resto de la semana, gracias a su castigo. Y no era sólo el hecho de que podría verlo, sino que podría hacer algo al respecto, como acercarme más a él y, tal vez, lograr gustarle. No lo negaré, me sentía patético pensando de esa manera, además de que corría el riesgo de ser golpeado hasta la inconsciencia por todo mi equipo, pero ahora que sería capitán tendría algo más de poder y control. Tenía que arriesgarme, la oportunidad se me estaba dando y no la iba a desperdiciar.

 

Al día siguiente, tal como el entrenador lo prometiera, anunció ante todo el equipo que yo sería el nuevo capitán. Hubo quien no estuvo de acuerdo, como el idiota que me había golpeado el día anterior, pero la gran mayoría de los chicos lo aceptaron con gusto y me felicitaron. Después fuimos directo al campo para iniciar la práctica.

 

Castiel estaba llevando bastante bien lo de su castigo y cuando el entrenador no estaba mirando, yo evitaba que los chicos hicieran de las suyas. En uno de mis descansos fui a beber agua y él me dijo:

 

-Felicidades, capitán.

 

Casi me atraganto con el agua. Estaba loco o esas palabras de verdad habían sonado tan sensuales en su boca.

 

-Gracias -sonreí con orgullo.

-Las chicas se enteran rápido, parece que huelen a un capitán a kilómetros de distancia.

 

Me señaló hacia las gradas y vi que un grupo de chicas se encontraba ahí, Cuando las miré, ellas hicieron exclamaciones alegres y me saludaron con la mano; yo les devolví el saludo y fueron muy felices. Volví a beber un trago de agua y le dije a Castiel:

 

-Es una pena, sólo salgo con animadoras.

 

Le lancé una mirada significativa que tuvo un efecto maravilloso: se sonrojó muchísimo. Para ocultarlo, fingió que tenía que ir a buscar algo a los vestidores. Yo volví a la práctica y, puesto que me había quedado sin mi animadora favorita, traté de lucirme con las chicas de las gradas. No fue nada difícil, a ellas les gustaba hiciera lo que hiciera.

 

El resto de la semana fue más o menos igual, con la variante de que el número de admiradoras que tenía iba en aumento. Con Castiel las cosas iban bien aunque no podía hablar de un avance. Me impuse el viernes como fecha límite para intentar algo con él, invitarlo a salir, quizá. No quería presionarlo ni acosarlo pero tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que debía apresurarme si quería lograr algo con él.

 

Varias chicas me pidieron que saliera con ellas, planeaban cosas para el fin de semana, pero yo ya tenía mis propios planes así que me negaba. Algunas se molestaban, otras lo habían tomado como un reto porque no dejaron de insistir, pero yo tenía la vista fija en un sólo objetivo. Así que esperé pacientemente a que llegara el viernes y la hora de la práctica para poder verlo y hablar con él. 

 

Sin embargo, él jamás llegó, haciéndome caer en la cuenta de que mi presentimiento no era incorrecto. En su lugar llegó un horrendo reemplazo.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí, Gabriel? -pregunté cuando lo vi en los vestidores.

-Soy el ayudante del entrenador -me dijo con su sonrisa más socarrona.

-¿Dónde está Castiel? 

-Oh, lo esperabas a él -dijo con tono burlón- Por favor, dime que estabas a punto de declararte para que valga la pena romperte el corazón.

 

Lo miré con estupefacción y él soltó una carcajada cruel, debo decirlo. 

 

-Tomaré esa mirada de tonto que tienes como un sí.

-Sólo quiero saber qué pasó con él.

-Oh, de verdad no lo sabes -rió nuevamente, muy divertido.

 

Lo tomé de la camiseta, lo empujé contra los casilleros y le pregunté:

 

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-¡Dean, tranquilo! -me pidió, sin dejar de reírse como un idiota- En lugar de asustarme, estás haciendo que disfrute mucho más de lo que voy a decirte.

-¿Qué es? ¡Dilo!

 

Se fijó que no hubiera nadie mirando y me dijo:

 

-Castiel volvió con Sam.

 

Lo solté casi de inmediato y di dos pasos hacia atrás, sin poder evitar mostrar lo mucho que me había impactado la noticia. ¿Cómo era posible que ese idiota hubiera vuelto con Sam después de lo que le hizo? Era información imposible de digerir para mí en ese momento pero decidí ocuparme primero de Gabriel.

 

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí? -le pregunté agresivamente.

-Ya lo dije, vine a romperte el corazón. No podía perderme esa carita que tienes justo ahora -me señaló con el dedo.

-Tú y mi hermano son un par de imbéciles. ¿A qué mierdas están jugando?

-Yo no juego, ya obtuve mi momento con Sam y no necesito más. En cuanto a tu hermanito, él sí que tenía sus dudas pero parece que las ha aclarado. Más bien deberías preguntarte a qué está jugando Castiel. Mira que haberte ilusionado de esa manera para después volver con su ex… Ah, sí que ha sido cruel.

 

Iba a golpearlo justo en esa sonrisa burlona y odiosa que tenía, pero en ese momento empezaron a llegar mis compañeros de equipo. Todos me preguntaron qué ocurría y quién era ese idiota. Se me ocurrió la mejor idea de todas. Sonreí con maldad y dije:

 

-Saluden al nuevo esclavo del entrenador.

-Con saludarlo te refieres a…

-Sí, pueden partirle la cara al cabrón.

 

Me sentí como si acabara de arrojar un trozo de carne a una manada de lobos, porque apenas dije eso todos se lanzaron sobre él para golpearlo, yo sólo me di la vuelta y salí de los vestidores. Ni siquiera porque había encontrado la perfecta manera de cobrarme todas las que Gabriel me había hecho podía sentirme mejor. 

 

Caminé por el pasillo atrapado en un sopor, producto de aquel nuevo dolor. Mi corazón parecía palpitar al ritmo de una sola frase: “Te lo dije… idiota”. Mas el idiota no era yo, era él por dejarse llevar, por bajar la guardia ante una simple sonrisa. No podía confiar más en mi corazón, tampoco le dejaría ese problema a mi cerebro, así que decidí dejárselo al que se encargaba de todo cuando los dos anteriores quedaban fuera de la jugada.

 

-¡Hey, Lisa! -le grité a una de las animadoras más sexys que había en la escuela, la cual estaba al otro lado del pasillo, frente a su casillero.

-¡Hola, Dean! -saludó alegremente y se acercó- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tu invitación sigue en pie?

-¡Claro! 

-Perfecto, nos vemos mañana, entonces.

-No puedo esperar -me dijo, tras lo cual se mordió el labio.

 

Coqueteaba con ella en el preciso momento en que vi a Sam y a Castiel acercándose por el pasillo. Sentí esa azul mirada traidora encima de mí, así que tomé el rostro de Lisa entre mis manos y la besé, ella me devolvió el beso con efusividad, estaba encantada de que lo hubiera hecho. Abrí mis ojos en medio del beso y me encontré con la misma mirada azul, tan detestable como hermosa. 

 

Vi sonrisas sinceras y tiernos flirteos donde no había más que migajas de lástima. En todo momento, él sólo había estado pensando en mi hermano. Incluso su sonrojo, que tan feliz me había hecho, no había sido más que otra gran mentira. Y aún en aquel momento, mientras besaba a Lisa, él parecía incómodo al respecto pero no debían ser más que figuraciones mías. Había hecho trizas mis sentimientos una vez más, pero eso no volvería a ocurrir. A partir de ese momento podía irse a la mierda.


	6. Halloween

Sam trató de explicarme la manera en que Castiel y él se reconciliaron, pero no quise saberlo. No quería justificaciones, ni siquiera tenía derecho a ellas, porque esa siempre fue su relación, no la mía. Si Castiel había decidido volver con él, estaba bien. Después de todo, Castiel bien podía ser cosa de un momento o de un año, a lo mucho. Mi hermano, en cambio, sería parte de mi vida para siempre. No quería pelear con él, no quería fracturar nuestra relación por nada ni por nadie. Él me abrazó fraternalmente y volvimos a ser los mismos.  

 

O al menos eso intentaba… 

 

En fin, volviendo a las cosas en el punto en que las dejamos, Gabriel recibió una buena golpiza que no llegó a consecuencias mayores gracias al entrenador. La mayoría de los jugadores estaban metidos en un lío con el director e incluso quisieron hacerme responsable, pero no pudieron probar nada, además de que el entrenador llegó cuando yo me había ido.

 

Y Castiel… Bueno, él trató de quedar bien conmigo por ridículo que eso suene. Me buscó después de la práctica para poder hablar conmigo, a lo cual me negué en un principio, pero insistió tanto que accedí de mala gana.

 

-Dean, quiero disculparme contigo.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté secamente.

-Por no haberte dicho que había vuelto con Sam.

-¿Qué?

-Escucha, sé que… la semana pasada pudieron haber ocurrido cosas que tal vez te hicieron pensar que…

-¿De qué hablas? -lo interrumpí, muy molesto.

-Sólo espero que no me hayas malinterpretado -se apresuró a decir, muy nervioso- Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

 

Solté una carcajada que lo dejó helado, la cara que hizo no tenía precio. Crucé los brazos, me puse serio y le dije:

 

-Escúchame bien: yo no tengo por qué malinterpretar nada. Me gustan las cosas claras, directas y sinceras, así que no sé a qué te refieras al decirme eso. En cuanto a tus disculpas, no las acepto porque no tienes que disculparte conmigo. Más bien espero que las disculpas que te ofreció mi hermano hayan sido sinceras y esta vez se porte bien contigo. Afortunadamente, ese hermanito tuyo ha recibido su merecido. Mis condolencias por él.

 

Me di la vuelta pero aún había algo que se me olvidaba, así que volví a ponerme de frente con él y le dije:

 

-Ah, en cuanto a eso de ser amigos, lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar. Voy a jugar limpio a partir de ahora, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

 

Y me fui para reanudar mi vida justo desde donde la dejé cuando Castiel apareció para arruinarlo todo. Volví a enfocar todas mis energías en el fútbol, era capitán del equipo, teníamos torneos en puerta y mucho por practicar. Además, tras lo ocurrido con Gabriel, el respeto hacia mí por parte de los chicos había vuelto, por raro que suene. Incluso hice las pases con el grandulón que me golpeó por defender a Castiel. No se si era auténtico respeto o simplemente decidieron olvidar todo. Tal vez sólo era porque Castiel había vuelto a ser novio del capitán del equipo de baloncesto, lo cual me dejaba muy mal a mí. Mas no me importaba, tenía a mis amigos de vuelta, fueran idiotas o no, fuera por conveniencia o no. 

 

Después de haber salido con Lisa el fin de semana, comenzamos a aparecer juntos en público, por lo que muchos empezaron a especular que era mi novia. En realidad no lo era, pero hacíamos todo lo que una pareja haría en la preparatoria, como almorzar juntos en la cafetería, reunirnos tras las prácticas, ir juntos a casa y salir los fines de semana. Ella era preciosa y sumamente sexy, además de que era una animadora, así que yo era la envidia de los chicos y, a la vez, resultaba más deseable para otras chicas. Sí, todo por el simple hecho de estar saliendo con la chica más bella y popular de la escuela.

 

Disfruté de varias semanas de ésta agradable rutina que me daba tanta seguridad y comodidad. Salvo por las clases y las tareas, se podría decir que me encontraba muy feliz y tranquilo. Incluso mi relación con Sam había mejorado mucho, ya podía verlo sin tener que relacionarlo inmediatamente con Castiel. Él ayudaba mucho, pues tampoco mencionaba el tema y evitaba llevarlo a él o a Gabriel a la casa. Por cierto, a Gabriel volví a verlo algunos días después, sin collarín ni vendaje alguno y tuvo el descaro de sonreír y guiñar un ojo. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, casi me dio gusto que el muy cabrón estuviera vivo.

 

Sin embargo, un día noté algo bastante curioso y extraño, algo que vino a interrumpir mi maravillosa rutina. Estaba en la práctica de fútbol, dando instrucciones a mis compañeros que estaban hasta el otro lado del campo, cuando una figura conocida llamó mi atención. Estaba en las gradas, tenía rebelde cabello negro y una bufanda que parecía las que usaban en Hogwarts. Me detuve un momento, entorné los ojos y me pareció que era él, Castiel, observandome desde las gradas. Sólo una cosa pudo traerme a la realidad, y fue un balonazo que recibí por estar tan distraído. Tuve que ir a la enfermería a que me revisaran, así que ya no pude comprobar si efectivamente se trataba de él.

 

En los días siguientes, me lo encontré un par de veces en la biblioteca y en un pasillo, pero hizo todo lo posible por evitarme, así que dudé que fuera él quien me había estado mirando ese día en la práctica, pero entonces volvió a ocurrir. Faltaba poco para terminar y distinguí nuevamente esa extraña figura en las gradas, sólo que algo lo delató: una bufanda que mi hermano le había regalado. Sin duda era él pero antes que preguntarme por qué me observaba, decidí hacerle una pequeña maldad, y en cuanto me pasaron el balón, le di una fuerte patada que lanzó el esférico hasta las gradas, dando justo en el blanco. Los chicos rieron, no se dieron cuenta de quién se trataba, pero yo reía con ganas porque sabía que había atinado justo en su cabezota.

 

Al día siguiente, me encontré de frente a Castiel y a Sam. Cass tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza, tuve que aguantarme la risa cuando fui a saludarlos con las peores intenciones:

 

-¡Qué hay! -saludé.

-Nada, salvo un chichón en la cabeza de Castiel -respondió Sam- No me ha querido decir cómo se lo hizo, parece obra de un balón o algo así, ¿no?

-Tal vez fue a verte a la práctica y se te escapó el balón, hermano -le dije, sonriendo con algo de maldad.

 

Castiel alzó la vista y me clavó sus ojos que tan hermosamente me acusaban. Disimuló una sonrisa y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

 

-¿En la práctica? -dijo Sam, pensativo- Pero si nunca va a verme practicar.

 

Disfracé mi carcajada con una sonrisa amigable y le di una palmada en la espalda. Luego miré a Castiel y… eso fue un golpe bajo. Podría jurar que sus ojos me miraban con algo de flirteo, no era la típica mirada asustada que me lanzaba siempre. Y bueno, él podía tener un chichón en la cabeza gracias a mi balonazo, pero con esa mirada me sentí noqueado. No era justo, ¡no lo era! ¿Qué pretendía ese enano, jugando conmigo de esa manera? 

 

Rompí la conexión con su mirada de inmediato, me despedí de Sam y me alejé de ellos. No iba a caer en cualquier clase de juego que estuviera maquinando ese ojiazul. Era raro, él no me parecía esa clase de chico, aunque pensándolo bien, no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo. Afortunadamente, después del incidente con el balón, no volvió a aparecerse por ahí y aunque en un principio no pude evitar sentirme decepcionado, poco a poco lo fui olvidando.

 

En las semanas siguientes apenas tuve tiempo de pensar en él, ya que llegaron los primeros partidos de la temporada contra otras preparatorias. Debía enfocarme en ganar, ya que, si no generaba resultados, me quitarían el puesto de capitán. Era mucho lo que habíamos practicado, no iba a echar todo ese trabajo por la borda, así que di lo mejor de mí. Durante el primer juego, mi hermano fue a verme y llevó a Castiel y a Gabriel. La fortuna me sonrió, ya que ganamos de manera aplastante y mi hermano me evitó la pena de ver a Castiel y a Gabriel, pues para cuando me reuní con él, ellos ya se habían marchado.

 

Tras un par de partidos más, con su correspondiente victoria, tuvimos algo de tiempo para pensar en una festividad muy popular: Halloween. Ese año se había organizado una fiesta en el gimnasio y un recorrido de terror en el resto del edificio. Por supuesto, como todo en la preparatoria, teníamos que ir bien acompañados, aunque durante la fiesta nos informaron que, para el recorrido aterrador, se había hecho un sorteo para formar parejas. La idea, como bien nos dijeron los organizadores, era divertirse y socializar. Para mí, la idea apestaba, ¿por qué no simplemente me había quedado en casa o había llevado a Lisa a un lugar más privado? 

 

Por supuesto, tras el sorteo, todos tenían pareja diferente a la que habían elegido para llegar al baile. A Lisa, por ejemplo, le tocó por pareja un chico del equipo de hockey, el cual la miraba como si quisiera devorarla. Tuve que aguantarme el malestar al verlos entrar por el oscuro pasillo y perderse tras una cortina de papel morado. Ignoro quién fue la pareja de Sam o la del mismo Gabriel, lo único que sé es que mi pareja era la mayor incomodidad que hubiera podido desear en ese momento.

 

Sí, sí, obviamente era Castiel. Se veía diferente, no sabía por qué, pero había algo extraño en él. 

 

-Diviértanse -nos dijo la chica que retiró la cortina de papel para que entraramos.

 

Rodé los ojos con fastidio y pasé al oscuro pasillo, donde sabía que me esperaban sustos menores, algunos esqueletos colgados del techo, sangre falsa y risas macabras salidas de grabaciones mal hechas. Caminé un buen rato sin que nada ocurriera, hasta que a mis espaldas escuché justamente una de esas risas macabras, seguida de otra risa que era auténtica. Cuando me di la vuelta, vi a Castiel riendo como idiota a causa del susto que le había dado un esqueleto de plástico. Dio dos pasos y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero logré evitarlo justo a tiempo. Al ayudarle a incorporarse, su risa volvió a aflorar y supe que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

 

-¿Estás… ebrio? -pregunté.

-¡No! -negó enérgicamente; trató de estar de pie, se balanceó un poco y volvió a tropezar, pero se detuvo de la pared. Añadió- Sí, lo estoy. Un poco.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté con cierta preocupación.

-¡Oh, no lo sé! -exclamó sarcásticamente, avanzando mientras se detenía de la pared- Tal vez porque bebí alcohol… no lo sé… quizá. ¿Quieres apurarte? De verdad me gustaría terminar con esto.

 

“A mí igual”, pensé. Tomé la delantera, deseoso de acabar con ese aburrido recorrido lleno de chicos con disfraces en cada esquina que sólo brincaban y gritaban cuando pasabas. Fue curioso que Castiel me pidiera que me diera prisa, cuando él iba tan lento y retrasado. Después de unos 10 minutos estaba realmente aburrido y harto, así que esperé a Castiel en una esquina y cuando pasó lo hice desviarse del recorrido para que buscáramos alguna salida. Apenas y le toqué las manos, pero él me las arrebató, prácticamente empujándome en el proceso. No entendí bien a qué se debía su reacción pero traté de tomarla con calma, lo que realmente quería era salir de ahí. Llegamos a una salida de emergencia, pero para nuestra desgracia estaba cerrada, por lo que tuve que dar la vuelta y choqué accidentalmente con él. Castiel hizo un gesto despectivo, me empujó y murmuró: “Quítate, no me toques”, arrastrando las palabras a causa del alcohol en su sistema.

 

“Muy bien, ya basta”.

 

Cerré la puerta del salón donde nos encontrábamos y lo hice retroceder a fuerza de empellones. 

 

-¿Qué te pasa? -inquirió sumamente molesto (y ebrio).

-Ahora mismo me vas a decir cuál es tu problema conmigo.

 

El salón estaba en penumbra, apenas y se distinguía lo que había a nuestro alrededor, así que para Castiel fue aún más difícil moverse. Chocó con varias sillas y mesas, hasta que terminó acorralado. Yo realmente estaba furioso con él, no entendía por qué se estaba portando así conmigo; me sentía harto de él.

 

-Dean… -me empujó, pero no retrocedí ni un centímetro- Déjame en paz, quiero salir de aquí, no quiero estar contigo.

-Eso ya lo sé -respondí furioso- Mi pregunta es por qué. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Primero no te gusto; luego te portas amable conmigo; luego vuelves con mi hermano, quien (te recuerdo), te engañó con tu propio hermano; después me vigilas durante las prácticas… Y hoy, apareces ebrio y me odias más que nunca. 

-Bebí de más en caso de que tuviera que verte. De otra manera, no podría soportar tu presencia, Winchester.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo? ¿Por qué no te gusto?

 

Ambas preguntas salieron de mi boca cual vómito, sin que pudiera controlarlas. Supongo que estuvieron mucho tiempo en mi subconsciente, esperando encontrar respuesta y tuvo que ser precisamente en ese momento. 

 

-¿Quién ha dicho que no me gustas? -preguntó, a su vez.

 

Lo que hizo a continuación no debió hacerlo jamás. Hay quienes dicen que un beso puede ser la entrada al paraíso o al infierno y yo sentí que bajaba al ardiente abismo con sólo ese roce de labios que me dio. Estaba a punto de unir mi lengua al endemoniado festín cuando recordé con dolor que él estaba ebrio y molesto, por lo cual ni sus palabras ni su beso valían algo. Lo separé de mí con cierta brusquedad, lo empujé incluso hacia una mesa, donde se recargó con ambos brazos.

 

-Deja de jugar conmigo, Castiel -le dije con dificultad, a causa del nudo que se había formado en mi garganta -Basta de espiarme durante las prácticas, a escondidas de Sam. Basta de acercarte a mí con otras intensiones. Creí que eras más sincero, pero me doy cuenta de que no te conozco. Comienzo a pensar que no eres más que el reflejo de Gabriel.

 

Caminé hacia la puerta de salida, con el nudo de mi garganta a punto de asfixiarme. Castiel me habló, con su voz maravillosa y su torpe lenguaje, a causa del alcohol.

 

-Dean, no te vayas.

 

¿Acaso tenía poder sobrenatural sobre mí? Apenas dijo eso, me fue imposible girar el picaporte de la puerta e irme de ahí. Sentí sus manos sobre mi espalda, luego sobre mi brazo, del cual tiraban para llevarme hacia una silla, en la cual me senté. Castiel se sentó en una mesa que estaba justo enfrente.

 

-¿Sabes por qué estoy ebrio? -preguntó; yo negué con la cabeza- Hoy discutí con Sam, durante la fiesta, así que salí con Gabriel y compramos algunas cervezas. Él se adelantó y volvió a la fiesta, yo me quedé afuera, bebiendo un poco más. Para cuando volví, ellos estaban juntos, a punto de besarse de nuevo. Comienzo a pensar que, el que ha estado jugando sucio desde el principio, ha sido mi hermano y lo odio por eso.

-¿Apenas te diste cuenta? -o era muy inocente o muy tonto.

-Dean, sólo hay una razón por la cual volví con Sam.

-¿Cuál es?

 

Se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí y me besó apasionadamente. Me tomó por sorpresa, no tuve tiempo de pensar o de aceptar, siquiera. Sólo me besó y fue glorioso. Sus labios, a los que siempre imaginé tímidos y recatados, se movían con la destreza de un excelente besador. Y justo cuando mi lengua rozó la suya, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y encendieron la luz.

 

El beso terminó abruptamente. Miré hacia la puerta y vi a Sam y a Gabriel ahí de pie.

 

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Sam -dijo Castiel, con más maldad que alcohol en su voz- He notado que te encanta besar a mi hermano, así que me dio curiosidad y decidí intentarlo con el tuyo. Ahora te entiendo perfectamente, es delicioso.

 

“No otra vez… No… Por favor…”


	7. El tercero en hablar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Les traigo un capítulo más de mi fanfic. Aprovecho para agradecer a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leerlo, comentar y dejar kudos. Mil gracias! ^^

¿Alguna vez se han enamorado? Es como llegar al borde de un precipicio: al mirar hacia abajo sólo ves neblina, no sabes qué es lo que te aguarda, pero te dicen que si saltas podrías encontrar la auténtica felicidad. Es un salto que se hace sin miedo y con los ojos vendados, sin preguntas ni dudas, sólo saltas y esperas que, al llegar abajo, estés en la tierra prometida. De lo contrario, te encuentras en un infierno del que difícilmente logras escapar. Y aún si lo haces, después habrá otros precipicios por saltar y tendrás que tomar la misma decisión. Es una mierda.

 

Castiel había sido otro de tantos precipicios en mi vida. Sus ojos azules me prometían un mar en calma después de saltar, pero sólo eran una trampa hacia el abismo más oscuro e infernal donde me había encontrado jamás. Así es, después de todo, había decidido arriesgarme, cerrar los ojos y caminar a ciegas hasta el borde. Su mirada era una promesa, sus manos eran la guía y sus labios la puerta de entrada hacia la mentira más dolorosa y descarada que hubiera sufrido alguna vez. Me hechizó con su voz, me esclavizó con sus besos y luego, justo cuando había decidido abandonarlo todo por él, me desgarró el alma y el corazón. Me convirtió en una triste marioneta que baila al ritmo de su venganza contra mi propio hermano.

 

Aquella noche, mientras él se atrevió a robarme ese beso, Sam y Gabriel acudieron a su llamado luego de que les enviara un mensaje para pedirles ayuda, diciendo que estaba perdido en el recorrido de terror. Les dio una ubicación aproximada y, mientras ellos lo buscaban, él decidió hacer tiempo, besándome, para que mi hermano pudiera vernos y sentir en carne propia lo que él sintió cuando lo vio besando a Gabriel. 

 

¿Qué clase de fría y retorcida mente puede concebir semejante plan? De todas las trampas, precipicios y demás misterios que he hallado en mi vida, Castiel ha sido, por mucho, el más peligroso. Si lo vieran, sabrían de qué hablo: tiene ese dulce aspecto de ángel, con esos enormes ojos azules, tan bellos, tan ingenuos; ese cabello siempre desordenado, ese caminar tímido y ese aire de inocencia. Jamás me imaginé que sería capaz de algo así. Jamás lo creí capaz de hacerme tanto daño, de humillarme de esa manera; pero no volverá a ocurrir.

 

Decidí renunciar a mis sentimientos por él y, en general, a cualquier sentimiento. Aparentemente, el mundo prefería que siguiera siendo un idiota, un patán, un hijo de puta, así que le daría gusto. Mi corazón era de roca, Castiel apenas había logrado arañar la superficie, estaría bien. 

 

Así que sólo me puse de pie y emprendí mi camino, en búsqueda de la salida de ese infierno. ¿Qué hice? Jugué fútbol, realicé la mayoría de mis tareas, dejé a Lisa y salí con todas las chicas que tenía en lista de espera. Me divertí, besé, me acosté y olvidé todo al día siguiente, para volver a empezar. Cada día era una nueva aventura, una nueva chica y alguna nueva jugada que practicar. A veces llegaba tarde a casa, a veces no llegaba y papá se ponía furioso conmigo. Los peores días eran cuando llegaba ebrio y el viejo John Winchester ya me aguardaba con alguno de sus discursos. Yo no reñía con él, sólo pasaba directo hasta mi cuarto para tirarme a dormir hasta el día siguiente. No estaba haciendo nada malo, era un buen estudiante, un buen deportista y, en general, un buen hijo. No se podía quejar, tan sólo quería un poco de libertad.

 

Sam se mantenía al margen del asunto, sólo me observaba mientras pasaba por el pasillo, arrastrando los pies cuando llegaba ebrio. Una noche, tras una fiesta en casa de una chica, llegué muy tarde, papá ni siquiera me esperó en la sala. Sólo Sam estaba despierto, me esperaba sentado sobre mi cama, lo cual hizo que me sobresaltara cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi ahí.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté, arrastrando las palabras.

-Dean, basta -me dijo con seriedad; señaló un lado de la cama y me dijo- Siéntate, necesito que hablemos.

-Ahora no, Sam, estoy que me caigo de sueño.

-Tiene que ser ahora, antes de que esto continúe.

 

Lo vi con fastidio. Me quité los zapatos y los arrojé al otro lado de la habitación; luego fui hasta mi cama y me dejé caer sobre ella, al lado de Sam. Él se giró un poco, me dio una suave palmada en el rostro y me pidió que no me durmiera.

 

-Sam, estoy cansado y realmente bebí demasiado. Hagamos esto en otra ocasión. ¿Qué tal el próximo año?

-Dean, no podemos seguir así. No soporto ver cómo te autodestruyes día con día.

-¿De qué hablas, idiota? -dije, riendo con desgano.

-No trates de ocultarlo, Dean. Estás muy deprimido, lo sé, te conozco.

-Me conoces -reí nuevamente, ésta vez con ironía.

-Dean, sé por qué estás así y lo entiendo, es perfectamente comprensible, pero escúchame… Yo también perdí mucho, perdí a alguien que creí… creí que era muy importante para mí. Viví engañado y no sólo por lo que hizo, sino también porque no me daba cuenta de que él no es lo que quiero. Así que está bien, lo perdí, ya no importa, pero no quiero perderte a ti también. Te quiero, Dean.

-”Él no es lo que quieres” -repetí- ¿Por eso lo engañaste, Sammy? 

-Ese fue un error muy estúpido que ya he pagado, muy caro.

-No, en eso te equivocas.

 

Me incorporé hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama y así poder hablarle de frente.

 

-Tú no has pagado nada, Sam, porque a ti ya no te importaba, esa es la realidad. Volviste con Castiel para joderme, porque supiste que me gustaba. Aún así, seguiste jugueteando con Gabriel, y claro, Castiel quiso vengarse. ¿Y a quién usó? A mí. 

-Dean… -Sam negaba con la cabeza, cada vez más nervioso y desesperado.

-El único que pagó los platos rotos fui yo -dije, poniéndome de pie, muy exaltado- El único que pagó por los errores de ustedes, fui yo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? ¡Que yo siempre fui sincero, Sam! Yo siempre traté de ser el bueno aún cuando todos me tenían en el peor de los conceptos. ¿De qué me sirvió? ¡De nada! Y tienes razón, estoy deprimido y decepcionado, y si realmente quieres ayudarme, debes dejarme lidiar con ésto a mi manera.

 

Sam se quedó sin palabras y al menos por esa noche, me dejó en paz. Obviamente que yo también quería muchísimo a mi hermano y, eventualmente, las cosas entre nosotros llegarían a un arreglo, como suelen arreglarse los problemas entre hermanos. Sólo necesitábamos tiempo a solas para pensar.

 

Sin embargo, no fue el único que quiso hablar conmigo. Varios días después, al terminar las clases, Gabriel me esperó afuera de mi salón y me pidió que le concediera unos minutos. Lo hizo sin risas ni bromas, incluso sin llenarse la boca de caramelos, así que acepté, aunque no de muy buena gana. Salimos del edificio y tomamos asiento en la escalinata principal.

 

-Dean… -inició- No creas que esto es fácil para mí, pero tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Y ahora qué? -le pregunté sin pizca de buen humor.

-Tengo que… pedirte disculpas por todo lo que pasó.

-¿Tú? -me reí- Hasta que dices algo gracioso. Sam te dijo que lo hicieras, ¿verdad?

-No, él no sabe nada, aunque en gran medida es por él que lo hago.

-Lo sabía…

-No, tú no entiendes. Dean… -me miró con algo que nunca había visto en sus ojos: preocupación- Creo que estoy enamorado.

-¿De mí? -pregunté horrorizado. 

-¡Claro que no! -negó enérgicamente- De tu hermano, grandísimo idiota.

-¡Claro! -me reí de nuevo- ¡Tú, enamorado! Era lo único que me faltaba.

-¡Hablo en serio! -exclamó con desesperación- Sí, sé que he sido un idiota de lo peor y que te utilicé a ti, a Sam e incluso a mi propio hermano, pero si así lo quieres ver, el karma me ha alcanzado y… Bueno, Sam realmente me gusta. No sé qué hacer.

 

Lucía patético diciéndome eso y actuando tan desesperado pero al menos parecía sincero. Gabriel había quedado atrapado en su propio juego y, seguramente, lo pagaría muy caro, porque mi hermano aún no quería saber nada de él. 

 

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? -le pregunté secamente- ¿Que te perdone para que estés tranquilo con tu conciencia? ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera estoy seguro del papel que jugaste en todo esto.

-Yo sólo inicié el fuego pero tú lo convertiste en un incendio a gran escala.

-¡Ah, claro! Para no perder la costumbre, es necesario culpar a Dean Winchester.

-Yo no te obligué a nada. Apenas y fui la vocecita en tu hombro que te incita a hacer algo estúpido. Jamás creí que las cosas fueran a salirse de control.

-¡Pues justamente eso ocurrió! -me levante -Y ahora todos terminamos mal y todos nos odiamos. Gracias por eso, espero que estés feliz.

-¡Dean, espera! -me pidió cuando vio que estaba a punto de marcharme- Está bien, acepto que me merezco todo tu odio y tu rencor. ¿No quieres perdonarme? De acuerdo. Pero sabes bien que entre los cuatro existe algo más allá del odio.

-¿Hay algo peor que el odio? -pregunté con ironía.

-Oh sí, -sonrió por primera vez- hay algo mucho peor. Yo creo que ya sabes qué es. Así que sólo te pediré un favor: cuando mi hermano quiera hablar contigo al respecto, escuchalo. 

-No pienso volver a hablar con tu hermano.

-Vamos, Dean… no puedo ser el único que perdió en este juego. Todos fuimos perdedores, de hecho. Y tal vez, gracias a eso, ganamos algo incluso mejor. Piénsalo.

 

No tenía nada que pensar. Simplemente no quería volver a cruzar palabra con Castiel. Gabriel tenía razón al decir que todos habíamos perdido en ese juego, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a perder más. Ni siquiera me iba a arriesgar a darle mi perdón, yo sabía que no lo merecía, ni él ni Castiel. En el caso de mi hermano, las cosas eran diferentes pero eso lo arreglaría después.

 

Así que continué con mi estilo de vida hasta que me harté de la compañía de otras personas. Seguí entrenando duro, seguí asistiendo a mis clases, pero simplemente me harté de las chicas. Ocasionalmente hablaba con Lisa, a veces salía con ella, teníamos sesiones de besos, durante las cuales ni siquiera tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar. Lo hacía porque ella quería y porque, muy a mi pesar, necesitaba sentir algo. Tan sólo me estaba engañando, no sentía nada, más que en mis pantalones, cuando las cosas iban más allá de la primera base. Me sentía vacío cuando mis labios rozaban los suyos y pensaba en el embustero que me había robado ese beso que tanto me dolió entregarle. Fue tal mi malestar que tuve que esconderme de Lisa y del resto de las chicas, así que pasaba mis ratos libres sentado en las gradas del campo, con los audífonos puestos y la mirada perdida. 

 

Ocupaba el mismo lugar que había ocupado Castiel cuando le tiré aquel balonazo. Ponía alguna canción, cerraba los ojos y pensaba en idioteces que me hacían odiarme. ¿Cómo podía extrañarlo si nunca habíamos estado realmente juntos? ¿Cómo podía añorar encontrarme con la razón de mi deprimente estado? Estaba loco o era un idiota, el peor de todos los idiotas que hayan existido. Si tan sólo él hubiera sabido que yo… que yo lo hubiera protegido y respetado, bajo cualquier circunstancia. Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él, a cambio de que me diera una oportunidad. Cierto, nunca me tomé en serio las relaciones sentimentales, mi fama me precede, pero por él no tenía ningún problema para cambiar.

 

“O tal vez sí lo sabía y por eso se aprovechó de ti”

 

Ese pensamiento me deprimió aún más. Mi ángel se había arrancado las alas, revelando su verdadero aspecto: el de un demonio despiadado.

 

De pronto, en el aleatorio del reproductor del celular, salió una canción inspiradora:  _ Heart of Stone _ , de los Rolling Stones. Empecé a cantarla, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, concentrándome únicamente en la letra de la canción.

 

_ There've been so many girls that I've known _

_ I've made so many cry and still I wonder why _

_ Here comes the little girl _

_ I see her walking down the street _

_ She's all by herself _

_ I try and knock her off her feet _

_ But, she'll never break, never break, never break, never break _

_ This heart of stone _

  
  


La canté de principio a fin, sintiendo que cada palabra podía encajar en mi historia. Mis ojos se mantuvieron cerrados y una silenciosa lágrima escapó de uno de ellos. No era tristeza, era rabia, era impotencia, pero me dolió derramarla porque sabía que el causante no se la merecía. Cuando terminó la canción, abrí los ojos y sequé esa lágrima con el dorso de la mano mientras hacía su recorrido por mi mejilla. Entonces sentí una extraña presencia que me hizo volver la mirada hacia mi lado izquierdo y vi a Castiel sentado junto a mí, observandome atentamente; en su cuello tenía enredada esa bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor.

 

-Hola, Dean -me saludó con algo parecido a timidez.

 

Quise irme, de verdad que lo intenté, pero mis piernas se negaron a levantar el peso de mi cuerpo. Así que me quité los audífonos, los guardé en mi mochila y le pregunté:

 

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar -me dijo.

-Perfecto. Puedes hablar solo.

 

Hice un supremo intento por levantarme, mas él me detuvo del brazo y al mirarlo vi nuevamente esos ojos que me habían mostrado inocencia. Lo odié tanto que me aparté de él con brusquedad, cual si su contacto fuera infeccioso.

 

-¿Por qué sigues fingiendo? -le pregunté amargamente- ¿Por qué insistes en pretender que eres inocente? 

-Dean… -se levantó y estiró un brazo hacia mí, pero comencé a alejarme poco a poco de él- Por favor, tienes que escucharme.

-No… Ya escuché suficiente, de Gabriel y de mi hermano… No quiero también escucharte a ti. 

-En algún momento tenemos que hacerlo.

-No tenemos que hacerlo nunca. No quiero que sigas me sigas mintiendo en la cara. Sólo finjamos que no nos conocemos y continuemos con nuestras vidas.

-Si eso es lo que quieres…

 

Esa respuesta no la esperaba. Me quedé pasmado, mientras que Castiel me devolvía una mirada serena, aunque manchada de tristeza. Nos quedamos así unos cuantos segundos y luego mi orgullo tiró fuertemente de mí y me hizo alejarme de él. Recorrí toda la grada hasta las escaleras que conducían a la salida y, entonces, un impulso me hizo darme la vuelta y mirar a Castiel, quien seguía ahí, de pie. Suspiré ruidosamente, me llevé las manos al cabello en señal de desesperación y volví sobre mis pasos, hasta quedar nuevamente frente a él. No vi en su rostro señal alguna de autocomplacencia por lo que acababa de hacer, más bien vi la esperanza brotar en su mirada.

 

-Tienes cinco minutos -le dije y tomé asiento en la grada, una vez más; él permaneció de pie, a un lado de mí.

-Dean… -inició- Escucha, hay algo que debo confesarte.

-¿Qué? -pregunté secamente.

-No soy una buena persona -dijo rápidamente.

 

Tomó asiento junto a mí y vi cómo entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos con un poco de nervios. Luego empezó a jugar con las barbas de su bufanda.

 

-Te quedan cuatro minutos -le dije, apartando la vista de él.

-Tu hermano, Sam, era como un sueño para mí. Tuvimos una buena relación, la primera que puedo considerar estable en mi vida… 

-Dos minutos…

-¿Qué?... Ok, el punto es que no quería aceptar que eso se terminó en el momento en que empezó a ver a Gabriel a mis espaldas. Así que quise vengarme y… resultó que ahí estabas tú… Sabía que yo te gustaba, por lo que…

-Un minuto -murmuré, sabiendo que se acercaba la parte amarga de la historia.

-Te utilicé todo el tiempo, lo hice, lo acepto. Me aproveché de tu cercanía, de tu amabilidad… De la manera en que me mirabas, como si yo fuera una persona buena e inocente… Me concentré tanto en mi venganza que no pensé en el daño que podría causarte...

-Se acabó tu tiempo -me levanté.

-¡No, espera! 

 

Comencé a alejarme una vez más, a pasos agigantados, porque el nudo en mi garganta se estaba formando y me asfixiaba más y más por cada segundo que pasaba sin que pudiera llorar. Castiel iba detrás de mí, me alcanzó al pie de las escaleras y prácticamente me gritó:

 

-¡Dean, me gustas! 

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso cuando acabas de aceptar que sólo jugaste conmigo? -le grité a mi vez; un par de lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos.

-Porque quiero ser totalmente sincero contigo, es lo menos que mereces.

-¿Y te das cuenta ahora? ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho?

-Dean, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento -me dijo con las lágrimas brotando también de sus ojos- No soy el chico inocente y bueno que creías, he sido vengativo y egoísta, lamento mucho decepcionarte. La única verdad valiosa en mi corazón es que me gustas, me gustas muchísimo… 

 

Lo tomé del cuello con cierta brusquedad y lo empujé contra una reja. Contemplé su rostro, sus mejillas que eran recorridas por lágrimas a las que no sabía si tomar como auténticas o como una simple actuación más. Entonces me incliné suavemente y lo besé. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando mis labios se unieron con los suyos, haciendo que más lágrimas salieran a marcar territorio sobre mi piel. Fue un beso amargo, casi doloroso, pero podría jurar que él lo disfrutó y adoró cada segundo que duró. 

 

Quería quedarme ahí junto a él, abrazarlo, secar sus lágrimas y llevarlo a su casa. Mi corazón me decía que estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo ocurrido, con tal de no dejar de besarlo jamás. El muy tonto no comprendía que era mi deber hacerlo respetar y que no iba a permitir que nadie volviera a burlarse de nosotros. 

 

-Mi hermano trató de disculparse conmigo -le dije al separarnos- Gabriel también lo intentó, mas yo no acepté las disculpas de ninguno, no ahora. Eventualmente sé que lo haré y todo volverá a ser como antes. Pero en cuanto a ti… 

 

Sus labios temblaron. Sus ojos tan hermosos estaban arrasados de lágrimas. Mi corazón de piedra sufrió una importante fractura de tan sólo contemplarlo, pero no cedí. 

 

-En cuanto a ti, no puedo decir lo mismo. Porque no podré perdonarte jamás, Castiel.


	8. El último partido de la temporada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme kudos y comentarios.  
> He aquí el nuevo capítulo, ojalá sea de su agrado ^^

Mi orgullo mantenía cautivo a mi corazón en una fría torre, desde donde me hacía contemplar a quienes habían seguido con su vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Porque todo continuaba de la misma manera, las cosas seguían su curso sin alterarse, sólo era yo quien estaba atrapado en una prisión de rencor y amargura. La verdad, cada vez me costaba más trabajo mantener mi actitud altanera e indiferente, estaba cansado de estar enojado todo el tiempo y de tener que aparentar absoluta fortaleza. Me sentía agotado, estresado y más deprimido que nunca.

 

Obviamente, todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo a nivel interno, se vio reflejado en mis actividades diarias: mi nivel académico bajó, tuve problemas con el equipo de fútbol y varios de mis compañeros comenzaron a cuestionar mi liderazgo cuando empezamos a perder los siguientes partidos y a jugar mal. Fue un duro golpe darme cuenta de que estaba perdiendo mi seguridad, así que hice desesperados intentos por recuperarla, o al menos por fingir que lo había hecho, pero todo fue en vano. Después del excelente inicio que habíamos tenido, el equipo se fue a pique y las derrotas nos impactaron con todo. Antes del último juego de la temporada, los chicos hicieron un círculo en torno a mi y me amenazaron: si perdíamos el partido, le iban a pedir mi cabeza al entrenador.

 

Acepté el reto, aunque eso sólo aumentó la presión que ya me tenía tan agobiado. El día del juego, me olvidé de mi orgullo y hablé con mi hermano para invitarlo a que me apoyara desde la tribuna. Sam se mostró apesadumbrado, me dijo que era el mismo día en que se jugaba la final de baloncesto y que, de hecho, él también había pensado en hablar conmigo y pedirme apoyo. Le di un abrazo fuerte, para desearle buena suerte, tras el cual sonreímos y le confesé que lo había extrañado.

 

-Y yo a ti -me dijo- Es estúpido estar molesto con tu propio hermano y no hablar con él aunque duerma justo en la habitación de al lado.

-Sí, lo sé -reí- Sam, lo siento.

-Tranquilo, no es necesario hacer esto -me puso una mano en el hombro- Tan sólo quería a mi hermano de vuelta.

-Yo igual -sonreí.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación- Te noto nervioso. Nunca antes te había visto nervioso previo a un juego.

-Es el final de la temporada, tengo que ganar.

-Son un equipo, no sólo depende de ti. 

-Soy el capitán, mucho depende de mí -sonreí forzadamente y cambié el tema- ¿A quién más invitaste?

-A Gabriel -me dijo con cautela, quizá temiendo una reacción negativa de mi parte.

-Que bien -asentí.

-Tienes muchísimos amigos, no me dirás que no irán irán verte.

-Bueno, la mayoría están en el equipo o son porristas, así que… de hecho, estarán ahí.

 

No podía mostrarle a mi hermano lo mucho que me afectaba el no poder contar con su apoyo en el partido. Nuevamente tuve que ser el fuerte, el que brindaba ánimos porque no los necesitaba. No obstante, mi hermano parecía realmente triste de no poder ir a verme; a mi también me habría encantado ir a su juego, sin importar que Gabriel estuviera ahí. Al parecer, esos dos habían arreglado sus problemas y habían vuelto a ser amigos. En secreto, me sentía feliz al respecto y tranquilo. Mi hermano había logrado lo que yo apenas estaba intentado con él: hacer a un lado su orgullo. Seguramente Castiel también iría a verlo jugar, pero no había querido decirme.

 

A las 4:00 p.m. todo estaba listo para el inicio del partido. Los chicos me volvieron a advertir  en los vestidores respecto a lo que pasaría si perdíamos. Salí al campo hecho un manojo de nervios pero con enormes ganas de callarles la boca y darles una victoria; después de eso, renunciaría, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo se vería eso en mi hoja de registro para la Universidad. 

 

El partido arrancó de manera muy accidentada, pues el equipo contrario tenía una técnica bastante sucia y constantemente cometían faltas. Como era de esperarse, empezó a haber enfrentamientos y tuve que intervenir en todos ellos. Para el minuto 20, nos anotaron el primer gol en contra y el equipo empezó a ir en declive sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. En el minuto 38, anotaron el segundo, el partido se me estaba yendo de las manos como agua, los chicos no hacían nada para evitarlo y aún nos quedaba demasiado tiempo. Pronto, la desesperación se apoderó de mis compañeros y empezaron a cometer faltas, las cuales no fueron ignoradas por los contrincantes, ya que, a su vez, respondieron con jugadas muy sucias. Su falta de deportividad era tal que me causó una lesión, ya que uno de ellos se barrió para tratar de quitarme el balón y terminó dándome una tremenda patada en el tobillo, la cual me derrumbó sobre el campo, presa de un agudo dolor. El jugador fue expulsado, mis compañeros discutieron con todo el mundo, mientras que yo, tirado sobre el campo, dejaba que el dolor me consumiera. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el juego se terminara justo ahí. 

 

Mis ojos giraron de un lado a otro del campo, esperando a los servicios médicos. Entonces, en las gradas, distinguí esa estúpida bufanda de Gryffindor. Me incorporé lentamente, todos pensaron que lo hice porque había llegado el médico a evaluarme, pero en realidad lo hice para saber si realmente era él. Y lo era.

 

No estaba con nadie, hasta donde pude distinguir. Gabriel estaba en el juego de mi hermano, pensé que él también estaría allí, pero no era así. Se hallaba ahí, sentado en las gradas, con esa ridícula bufanda y… ¿esa era mi chaqueta? Sí que lo era, la que le presté cuando se quedó bajo la lluvia, sentado en la escalinata.

 

-Dean… ¡Dean! -me gritó el médico- ¿Puedes levantarte?

 

Lo intenté con cierta dificultad, pero al final lo logré y el juego se reanudó. El médico me había puesto un spray especial para el dolor y la inflamación pero seguía teniendo una ligera molestia. Decidí ignorarla para poder enfocarme en ganar el juego, al menos en el segundo tiempo. El entrenador nos pegó tremenda regañiza en los vestidores, especialmente a mí. La acepté sin inmutarme, le respondí que todo cambiaría para el segundo tiempo.

 

Y así fue. Pese a mi lesión, cuyo dolor iba en aumento, me esforcé lo doble o lo triple que en el primer tiempo, traté de motivar a mi equipo, aún si me odiaban, e incluso logré anotar un gol. Sólo en el festejo fue cuando sentí auténtico apoyo de mis compañeros y al mirar a las gradas, alcancé a vislumbrar la discreta sonrisa de ese ojiazul idiota, cuyos motivos para estar ahí desconocía por completo. Y aunque traté de negarlo, me sentí más animado que nunca. El simple hecho de que Castiel estuviera ahí me hizo creer en milagros. No entiendo por qué fui tan ingenuo, tal vez era mi desesperación por tener algo a qué aferrarme y encontrar las fuerzas para afrontar la dura prueba que tenía enfrente.

 

Lo cierto es que, en una jugada donde puse en jaque al equipo contrario, el defensa se lanzó contra mí con todo lo que tenía y agravó la lesión que su compañero ya me había provocado. Se había acabado para mí, apenas y pude levantarme del campo, sólo para volver a caer. Dos de mis compañeros me ayudaron a salir y tuve que pasar el gafete de capitán a uno de ellos. El entrenador estaba hecho una furia con todos, se puso peor cuando supo que lo que tenía en el tobillo era un esguince. No era tan grave, pero no podría jugar por un tiempo.

 

Después, todo se fue al averno: faltas, más faltas, otra expulsión, esta vez de mi equipo y, al final, nuestros contrincantes anotaron su tercer gol. Fin de la historia. En cierta manera, estaba feliz de haber salido por lesión, sobre todo cuando vi la trifulca que se armó entre ambos equipos en cuanto el silbato que marcaba el final sonó. Hice todo lo que pude y más durante el tiempo que estuve en la cancha, nadie podía reprocharme nada al respecto.

 

Me fui de ahí después de escuchar el nuevo regaño del entrenador, donde anunció que seguramente yo me perdería parte de la próxima temporada y que, pese a las críticas de todos, había sido el jugador más valioso del juego. Me miraron con odio y para dejarlo más claro, nadie quiso ayudarme a salir de ahí. Tuve que ingeniarmelas, por fortuna aún no sentía tanto dolor por los cuidados del doctor pero quizá tendría que ir al hospital. Así que salí orgulloso de los vestidores, cojeando, cargando mi mochila, pero sin pedir la ayuda de nadie. 

 

Al salir de los vestidores, tuve ganas de atravesar el campo, que había quedado silencioso y solitario. Puede sonar como una idea estúpida pero sólo tenía que cojear y, en realidad, no me dolía tanto, mientras no apoyara el pie con firmeza. Poco a poco, logré llegar hasta las gradas y tomé asiento ahí. Quería tomar un tiempo a solas antes de tener que salir del campo, llamar a mi hermano y pedirle que fuera por mí; realmente no tenía ganas de narrar lo ocurrido. Me quedé sentado, preguntándome qué haría ahora que, literalmente, tenía un pie fuera del equipo para la próxima temporada. 

 

Descubrí que no me preocupaba tanto como averiguar por qué Castiel había asistido al juego, usando mi chaqueta. Solté un sonoro suspiro que salió directo del alma. Hubiera querido verlo más tiempo… hubiera querido hablar con él, incluso. Pero, al parecer, ya se había marchado, lo cual era bueno para mi salud mental. Lo que menos necesitaba era una tentación que me hiciera flaquear cuando estaba en vías de superar lo ocurrido entre nosotros. 

 

-Dean…

 

Como salido de mis pensamientos apareció ante mí, con la bufanda de mago rodeando su cuello y mi chaqueta puesta. Su cabello estaba despeinado, como siempre, pero me di cuenta de que le había crecido un poco. Sus ojos azules me miraron con seguridad y calidez.

 

-Castiel -dije, tratando de sonar flemático- ¿Qué quieres?

-Vine para apoyarte en el juego -me sonrió.

-¿Ahora me tienes lástima? -pregunté con amargura- Bueno, en este momento supongo que eso es lo único que inspiro.

-Fuiste el héroe del partido. Me parece increíble que tu equipo haya mandado a la mierda todo tu trabajo.

-Fue un juego sucio, lleno de faltas, errores… trampas. Ya sabes cómo es eso, ¿no?

 

Él sólo sonrió. Yo lo estaba insultando y él sólo sonrió, casi con ternura. Lo odié tanto en ese momento… 

 

-No vas a lograrlo, Dean -me dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Lograr qué? -disimulé una mueca de dolor, el efecto del spray estaba pasando.

-Provocarme con insultos y así darte más motivos para odiarme.

-Como si los necesitara… 

-Ven, -ignoró mis palabras y me extendió los brazos- debes ir al doctor. No entiendo por qué nadie llamó a tu padre para que viniera.

-Yo les pedí que no llamaran.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque yo puedo solo!

 

Hice el intento de levantarme pero estuve a punto de caer. Castiel me sostuvo entre sus delgados brazos, demostrando que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Me ayudó a sentarme nuevamente, tras lo cual tomó mi mochila y se la echó al hombro. Luego se quitó la bufanda y me la puso en el cuello, a pesar de que luché para impedirlo. Era cálida, se sintió tan bien cuando la puso alrededor de mi cuello, además de que tenía su aroma.

 

-Te va mejor a ti -me dijo después de acomodarla.

 

Estaba por ayudarme nuevamente a levantarme, cuando le pregunté:

 

-¿Por qué viniste al juego?

-Porque quise -dijo simplemente.

-¿Sam te obligó?

-Nadie tiene por qué obligarme a nada, Dean. Yo quise venir a verte.

-Pero sentiste lástima por mi lesión, ¿verdad? Por eso estas aquí ahora… 

 

Se inclinó y me besó de improviso. Sus labios produjeron un suave y delicioso tronido sobre los míos y al separarse de mí, musitó:

 

-Cállate.

 

Me ayudó a levantarme y me hizo apoyarme sobre él para comenzar a caminar. Lo hicimos en silencio total, hasta que estuvimos fuera de las instalaciones de la escuela. Entonces se detuvo para hablarle a Sam desde mi celular y pedirle que fuera por nosotros; su partido ya había terminado.

 

-Ese beso no significó nada -le dije, mientras él esperaba a que Sam respondiera.

 

Castiel volvió a sonreír. Hubiera preferido que me diera un puñetazo en plena cara. Su sonrisa era alimento para mis esperanzas; y las esperanzas eran las únicas armas de doble filo que podían liberar a mi corazón de la prisión en que lo mantenía mi orgullo.


	9. Enfermera a domicilio

Un mes, ¡un maldito mes! Eso fue lo que el doctor dijo que tendría que estar en reposo. Me puso una férula para inmovilizar mi tobillo y me mandó a casa con un par de muletas. ¿Lo bueno del asunto? Tal vez no me perdería la temporada de fútbol. ¿Lo malo? Adiós fiestas pre navideñas. A pesar del fiasco en el partido, a muchas chicas les había parecido muy  _ cool _ que, durante el partido, siguiera jugando lesionado, así que me habían invitado a un par de celebraciones vía Facebook. Desgraciadamente, me era imposible asistir, no pensaba salir de casa usando férula y muletas.

 

Sam, por otro lado, había triunfado en la final junto con su equipo y había sido invitado a muchas fiestas pero se había negado a ir. Después de lo de mi lesión, se había dedicado a cuidarme y atenderme. No importaba cuánto insistiera, ahí estaba ese gigantón dispuesto a bajar la caja de cereal de la alacena, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño. Me hacía sentir inútil pero también le estaba muy agradecido.

 

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que le estaba arruinando las vacaciones, así que cuando llegó Gabriel una tarde, intentando convencerlo para ir a una fiesta, tuve que insistir en que lo hiciera.

 

-Dean, tú también estás invitado -me dijo Gabriel en su habitual tono burlón- Con esas muletas serás la sensación en la pista de baile.

-Vete al diablo -le respondí.

-Claro, pero me llevo a tu hermanito conmigo.

-Dean -dijo Sam, tras mirar reprobatoriamente a Gabriel- No sé si sea buena idea que vaya. Podrías necesitar algo…

-Estaré bien -insistí- Ve a divertirte.

 

Me costó un buen rato convencerlo, pero al final,  Sam se marchó a la fiesta con Gabriel, no sin antes dejar comida y bebida a mi alcance (excepto la cerveza, esa la puso donde yo no pudiera alcanzarla). También dejó el teléfono inalámbrico disponible para mí, su número, el de Gabriel, etc. 

 

-No te preocupes, pequeño Dean -dijo Gabriel antes de irse- Te enviaré una enfermera, no estarás solo.

-Lárgate de una vez.

 

Se echó una carcajada antes de salir de la casa junto con mi hermano, quien prometió que volvería temprano. Después sólo quedamos el televisor y yo, ahí tumbado en el sofá, rodeado de una manta y comida chatarra en abundancia. Me sentía como una chica deprimida, envuelta en cobijas y usando un cómodo pijama, viendo series y películas mientras come helado y chocolates. 

 

Para sentirme un poco activo, decidí jugar videojuegos, hasta que el trasero comenzó comenzó dolerme. Entonces opté por levantarme y caminar un poco por la sala. Si tan sólo Sam no hubiera puesto la cerveza en el ático… ¿En qué estaba pensando ese chico? Después de moverme un rato, volví al sofá y decidí ver televisión. Tras cambiar varios canales, me encontré con que estaban transmitiendo una de las películas de Harry Potter. 

 

Soy sincero, nunca había sido fan de la saga, pero decidí dejar la película por curiosidad. La verdad, me quedé dormido luego de unos minutos, hasta que me despertó una idea que súbitamente invadió mi mente. Era boba e incluso vergonzosa pero no la pude quitar de mi mente, sabía que realmente quería llevarla a cabo. Además, tenía tiempo de sobra, ahí tirado sobre ese sofá o sobre mi cama.

 

Estaba trabajando en ello cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Me levanté y fui hasta la puerta con cierta desconfianza, al abrir no podía creerlo:

 

-¿Castiel?

-¡Hola! -saludó- Gabriel me dijo que estabas solo y que necesitabas que alguien te vigilara. 

-¿Qué? -ese cabrón me las iba a pagar.

-¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó, frotando sus manos- Está helando. 

-¡Ah, sí, pasa!

 

¿Qué opción me quedaba? No podía dejarlo afuera o hacerlo volver hasta su casa, realmente hacía frío; de Gabriel mejor ni hablar, ya lo haría pagar por buscarme “enfermera”. 

 

-¡Estás viendo el maratón de Harry Potter! -exclamó con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? -no tenía ni idea de que se trataba de un maratón- ¡No, no! Le dejé ahí para… dormir.

-Oh, lo siento si te desperté

-No, descuida.

 

Castiel estaba radiante de confianza, igual que el día en que fue a verme al partido. Era yo quien actuaba como una niñita nerviosa, pendiente de cada movimiento suyo. No era sólo por mi lesión, de verdad me sentía muy vulnerable con él ahí, en mi propia casa. No tenía ni idea de lo que debía decir o hacer, contrariamente a él, que apenas estuvo cinco minutos ahí y me preguntó si quería cenar algo.

 

Pedimos pizza, fue una suerte que no llegara fría. En la televisión, el maratón de Harry Potter continuó, sin que yo le prestara demasiada atención. Castiel lo notó pero interpretó mi desinterés como aburrimiento, así que me sugirió hacer otra cosa. ¿Como qué? No quería dormir, tampoco hubiera podido. Lo cierto es que me encantaba poder tenerlo cerca pero no podía ni dirigirle una frase larga. Habíamos comido en silencio total, a excepción de sus risas a causa de las películas. Escasamente me había ayudado un par a veces a incorporarme, ya que procuraba no molestarlo. 

 

A las 9 de la noche, le dije que, si quería, podía irse a casa. Me pesaba como el infierno no tener las agallas para hablar profundamente con él o estar más relajado para sugerir algo divertido. No quería retenerlo más ahí, porque también para mí estaba resultando una tortura.

 

-Gracias -le dije, hundiendo mi rostro en la cobija.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber venido, aunque podrías haber asistido a la fiesta. Gracias también por haberme ayudado ese día, tras el partido.

 

Castiel alzó la cobija con la que me estaba cubriendo y se acurrucó junto a mi. Con la mirada fija en el televisor, pero sin poner realmente atención, me dijo:

 

-Pero supongo que no es suficiente… ¿verdad?

-¿Para enmendar lo que me hiciste? -asintió, con aspecto sombrío y apesadumbrado- No, nunca será suficiente.

-¿Lo dices tú o lo dice tu orgullo?

-¿Mi orgullo? -pregunté con indignación.

-¡Ok, olvidalo! -pidió, alzando las manos y poniéndose de pie -Creo que sí es mejor que me vaya.

 

Apagó el televisor sin consultarme primero y extendió los brazos hacia mí para ayudarme a levantar. Lo miré extrañado.

 

-Me iré después de que te duermas -me aseguró.

-¿Qué soy? ¿Un niño? -pregunté enojado.

-Por tu edad mental, diría que sí -ya iba a protestar pero él se adelantó y dijo- ¡No es verdad! Pero no puedo irme y dejarte aquí, te ayudaré a llegar a tu habitación para que puedas acostarte.

-Yo lo haré.

-Basta ya -replicó, fastidiado- Ven acá, me iré después de ayudarte, lo juro.

 

¿Cómo pedirle que no se fuera? Me era imposible siquiera pensar en otras palabras que no fueran agradecimientos vacíos. El orgullo me tenía bien sujeto de las bolas, esa era la cruda verdad.

 

Castiel me ayudó a subir a mi habitación aunque bien pude haberlo hecho con las muletas. Una vez arriba, me ayudó a meterme en la cama y comenzó a arroparme como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo cual me pareció irritante. Luego se sentó junto a mí y me dijo:

 

-Así que crees que ya no eres un niño, ¿no? Crees que eres muy maduro y que ese estúpido orgullo es prueba de ello.

-¿Vas a darme sermones, Castiel? -me reí.

-Voy a decirte algunas cosas, pequeña ardilla tonta.

-¿Por qué…?

-Cuando comes pareces una ardilla, lo siento.

-Qué maduro suena eso…

-Escucha… sé que lo arruiné todo entre nosotros por una estúpida venganza. 

-Aceptar tus errores no es la única muestra de madurez.

-Es un primer paso. Te pedí disculpas pero las rechazaste y yo lo acepté. Desde entonces, con tal de que me otorgues tu perdón, he sido bueno contigo y totalmente honesto. ¿Crees que, si no me importaras,  haría algo así?

-Creo que todo lo haces por ti mismo.

-He superado mis problemas con mi hermano y con el tuyo, llegando a buenos términos. Y hoy vine a…

-A quedarte conmigo por lástima. ¿Crees que necesito eso? ¿Crees que con hacer de enfermera voy a ver la bondad de tu corazón y a perdonarte?

-Ya me tienes harto.

 

Se subió a la cama para ponerse a horcajadas encima de mí. Al hacerlo, rozó mi tobillo con su pierna, lo cual me lastimó; no pude evitar soltar una exclamación de dolor.

 

-Escúchame bien, cabron inmaduro…

 

Su rostro estaba sobre el mío, sus manos sujetaban mis muñecas para evitar que me moviera.

 

-Así tenga que golpearte, haré que entiendas que…

-¡No lo digas! -le exigí.

-¡Que me gustas! 

-¡Castiel, basta de mentiras!

-Eres tú quien debe dejar de mentir -dijo imperativo- Yo te gustó, aunque lo niegues. ¡Ya basta de fingir que nada te importa! ¡No lo soporto! Sé que me equivoqué y lo lamento, pero ya no puedo vivir más así, Dean. Yo te…

-Detente, por favor -supliqué.

-Yo te amo.

 

Y mi orgullo se hizo pedazos, cual si esas tres palabras juntas hubieran formado un poderoso hechizo para revertir el encantamiento bajo el que yacía mi corazón. Sus cadenas se rompieron y me viera a mí mismo corriendo en cámara lenta hacia la salida, que no era otra cosa que un túnel de luz cegadora hacia los labios de Castiel. 

 

Lo besé, presa de una ansiedad y una desesperación que nunca había experimentado. Me olvidé del dolor de mi tobillo, su cuerpo sobre el mío era lo único que sentía. Él me sostenía aún de las muñecas, pero con suavidad. Se separó ligeramente de mis labios y musitó:

 

-Tú también me amas, lo sé.

-No -le dije; él me miró divertido- Pero aprecio la manera en que tus mentiras escalan de nivel.

-Entonces sólo me iré y te dejaré aquí con tu hermoso y sensual pijama de Batman. 

-No te vayas aún -le pedí, mirando fijamente sus exquisitos labios- Quédate y miénteme un poco más.

 

Le pasé la mano por el cabello, después por el cuello y reanudamos el beso. Había en nuestros labios una química insólita que me tenía fascinado desde la primera vez que me besó. Quería hacerlo toda la noche, mi excitación iba en aumento y, por el gemido delicioso que exhalo Castiel, sabía que él se sentía igual. Sin embargo…

 

-¡Dean, ya volvimos… ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!

-Castiel -dijo Gabriel desde el umbral de la puerta, conteniendo la risa- Yo no te dije que abusaras de él, sólo tenías que cuidarlo.

-Castiel, ¿quieres bajarte de mi hermano, por favor?

-Era un beso de buenas noches -dijo Castiel, bajando de la cama.

-¿Eso significa que todos somos amigos de nuevo? -preguntó Gabriel.

 

Los tres volvieron la vista a mí pero yo me eché las mantas encima. Les negué mi respuesta y les oculté la sonrisa que se había formado en mis labios, los cuales conservaban el delicioso sabor de los de Castiel. De nuevo yo era ese loco suicida arrojándose al precipicio. De nuevo, sus palabras eran la venda que cubría mis ojos y sus besos eran promesas de un paraíso. ¿Era un idiota, un iluso? O simplemente empezaba a darme cuenta de la verdad. Y la verdad era que me amaba. Castiel me amaba.

  
  
  



	10. Navidad mágica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco atrasado el tema del presente capítulo, pero aún dentro de la temporada decembrina jeje. Gracias por leer, dejar kudos y comentarios ^^ Felices fiestas!

¿De verdad estaba listo para perdonar a Castiel e iniciar con él ese peligroso juego al que tanto le temía? 

 

Cada una de las tardes en que me quedaba solo en mi habitación, con el pretexto de dormir un poco, me ocupaba de la labor que me había encomendado terminar antes de Navidad. Me mantenía muy entretenido pero también me hacía darle vueltas a esa y más  preguntas cuyas respuestas eran ambiguas. Aunque la respuesta más frecuente era una negativa: no estaba listo, no aún. Erróneamente había creído que las cadenas del orgullo eran las únicas que tiraban de mi corazón, ahora me daba cuenta de que las cadenas del miedo eran, quizá, mucho más fuertes. 

 

Ver a mi hermano bromeando y hablando con Gabriel hacía que me dieran ganas de ser como él. Había superado (no sin sufrimiento) el problema con Castiel, pero en el proceso se había dado cuenta de que era con Gabriel con quien quería estar en realidad y cada vez le pesaba menos aceptarlo. Aún no eran oficialmente pareja pero iban muy bien encaminados hacia ese siguiente paso. Yo estaba feliz por él, sin importar que Gabriel me resultara insoportable. Debo reconocer que, cuando estaba con mi hermano, se portaba diferente, era agradable e incluso gracioso. Gabriel me había confesado que estaba enamorado de él, no sabía si ya se lo había dicho, pero era bastante obvio, de cualquier manera. 

 

Mas Sammy era joven, aún le quedaban muchas experiencias en la vida de preparatoria y, como ya lo he dicho, era mucho más maduro y razonable que yo. En mi caso, los sentimientos eran granadas sin seguro que caían en mis manos de improviso y no sabía cómo manejar la situación, así que siempre me estallaban.

 

No había vuelto a ver a Castiel desde el día en que nos besamos en mi habitación. Pese a mi negación, lo extrañaba tanto… ¿Cómo se puede extrañar a alguien que no ha estado realmente contigo? O peor aún: ¿cómo se puede extrañar a alguien que ha expresado su deseo de querer estar contigo? Sí, era algo tonto, puesto que yo mismo me negaba al placer de su compañía porque aún no estaba seguro de querer aceptarla. Cuando estaba a punto de ceder, recordaba lo que me había hecho y daba nuevamente un paso hacia atrás. Ese hombre me hacía sentir vulnerable, caminaba con seguridad en mi presencia y hacía estallar en mil pedazos mi coraza, aunque no era más que un enano de apariencia inocente. Creo que, incluso, se podría decir que eso era parte de lo que me atraía de él, en una forma peligrosa: el hecho de que podía verse como un chico inocente cuando en realidad no lo era. Irónicamente, también era eso lo que más me aterraba de él. 

 

Supongo que Castiel no era el único que aparentaba algo que no era. Yo me esforcé por mantener una personalidad despreocupada, libertina y desprovista de corazón, cuando en realidad era frágil y escasamente tolerante al dolor. 

 

“No siempre fue así…”

 

Acepté los momentos de introspección como consecuencia de mis tardes silenciosas, entregado a la labor que tan ocupado me mantenía. Debo decir que ayudó bastante, de alguna manera me hizo mantenerme enfocado e inspirado. Terminé a tiempo, antes de Nochebuena.

 

Para esa fecha, la familia de papá había llegado a la casa. Él no había querido ir a casa de los abuelos, como siempre hacíamos, debido a mi lesión, así que invitó a los abuelos a pasar la Navidad con nosotros. Por su parte, Sam invitó a Gabriel y, por extraño que suene, también a Castiel. Tal vez porque pensó que, después de habernos encontrado juntos en la cama, nuestros problemas se habían desvanecido. Y en parte también porque él y Gabriel pretendían colaborar para que algo sucediera entre nosotros. No tuvieron que decirme, yo lo sospechaba.

 

Eso no me hizo alejarme del sentimiento predominante de la época. La Navidad es triste, ¿no es así? Tal vez porque es la época en que a todos les da por recordar la unión familiar y yo siempre la relaciono con mamá. Ella no murió en diciembre pero la cuestión era esa: estaba muerta. Recordaba las primeras navidades sin ella, cuando papá estaba realmente deprimido y Sammy y yo teníamos cenas para dos, en las que nos dábamos regalos hechos por nosotros mismos. Todo había cambiado pero la temporada aún me dejaba ese sabor agridulce.

 

Aquella Navidad, la casa estaba más llena que nunca. Antes de cenar, la sala parecía la escena de una postal: todos sentados en torno al árbol, bebiendo ponche y riendo como si no hubiera mayores preocupaciones. Gabriel entró en confianza rápidamente con mi familia y le dio por cantar, cual si estuviera en un karaoke. Yo observaba la escena desde un mullido sillón, un poco apartado. Castiel se me acercó y me ofreció una taza de ponche, luego se sentó junto a mí.

 

-Disculpa a Gabriel -me dijo, tras beber de su taza- le afecta ver maratones de Glee con mi tía.

 

No pude evitar soltar una risita, tras la cual bebí un sorbo de ponche.

 

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó.

-Sí -respondí- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Te ves algo… triste -entornó los ojos y agregó- O tal vez te molesta que esté aquí.

-Desgraciadamente, no. No me molesta.

 

Puse la taza sobre una mesita y me arropé con la cobija que tenía encima. Empecé a sentirme nervioso, sin explicación. Él tenía la mirada fija en mí pero no dijo nada más, sólo guardó silencio. Después, Gabriel fue por él para hacer un dueto, al que no se pudo negar luego de que todos lo animaran.

 

Al mirarlo cantar y reír, sin pena alguna, me sentí más vulnerable que nunca. Me di cuenta por primera vez del enorme abismo que había entre nosotros, porque aunque siempre me había sentido atraído por él, había sido como mirarlo desde el otro lado de una enorme avenida y saber que me gustaba por cómo lucía, pero sin saber a ciencia cierta quién era. Me sentí emocionado por tener tanto que conocer de él.

 

Después de la abundante cena, Sam y Gabriel dijeron que saldrían un rato. Supuestamente, habían quedado con algunos amigos de ir a una fiesta navideña en casa de uno de ellos. Yo sabía que no era cierto, sólo querían tiempo a solas, pero no me entrometí en el asunto. Dijeron que volverían pronto, yo los vi marcharse desde la ventana; apenas estuvieron fuera de las miradas de alguien, se tomaron de la mano. Era definitivo, habían arreglado sus diferencias y eran una pareja. En el rostro de ambos había una sonrisa, quizá la de Gabriel era más lujuriosa que tierna, pero algo me decía que ese idiota de verdad quería a Sam. Y más le valía que así fuera.

 

-Parece que se han arreglado las cosas entre ellos, ¿verdad? -dijo Castiel, poniéndose a mi lado.

-Eso parece -respondí, evasivo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo…

-¿De verdad lo hiciste con Gabriel?

 

¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Lo miré irritado y me di la vuelta, para ir directo a las escaleras.

 

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

-Piensa lo que quieras.

 

Rechacé su ayuda para subir los escalones. Cada vez me costaba menos y ya estaba harto de que los demás me trataran como un bebé desvalido. Al llegar a mi cuarto, vi el envoltorio que había dejado sobre mi cama y solté un resoplido. Esa noche, Castiel iba a dormir en la sala, yo no pretendía volver a bajar los escalones para hablar con él. Decidí que debía mandarle un mensaje, pero pasó una hora sin que me decidiera a hacerlo. Incluso me metí bajo las mantas, con el celular en la mano, dándole vueltas a la idea de llamarlo o mandarle mensaje. Comencé a creer que era una idea tonta, que no debí haber hecho nada, pero también pensaba en lo mucho que había trabajado, lo mucho que me había costado. Tenía que entregárselo y qué mejor momento que aquel en que mi hermano y Gabriel habían salido. Sería menos vergonzoso.

 

_ Castiel, ¿podrías venir un momento? _

 

Después de enviar ese mensaje pensé en lo raro que sonaba, pero ya era muy tarde. A los cinco minutos, Castiel tocó la puerta de mi habitación y lo invité a pasar; cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó, más curioso que nervioso.

 

Me levanté de la cama y fui a buscar la bufanda que me había prestado el día que me lesioné en el juego. Se la entregué y le dije:

 

-Quiero devolverte tu bufanda.

-¿Sólo eso? -parecía decepcionado.

-S-Sí -respondí.

-Gracias, supongo…

 

Me estaba acobardando justo en el momento. Tomó la bufanda, se dio la vuelta y caminó de vuelta hacia la puerta. Entonces lo detuve:

 

-Espera -él me miró- He pensado y creo que esa bufanda no es para ti.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, sin entender.

-Bueno, esa bufanda es de Gryffindor, ¿no?

-Ajá… -me miraba como si estuviera diciendo locuras.

-No soy un fan de la saga de Harry Potter pero creo que tú no tienes lo necesario para ser un Gryffindor.

-¿Disculpa? -inquirió, tras una fuerte carcajada.

-Si no me equivoco, los miembros de Gryffindor deben ser valientes, osados, caballerosos…

 

Asintió entre risas, como dándome a entender que sabía a dónde quería llegar con todo eso. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirándome, muy interesado en lo siguiente que tuviera por decir. Tomé el envoltorio de la cama, del cual extraje una bufanda en tonos verde y plateado; la deposité en sus manos. La sonrisa burlona se esfumó de su rostro, se quedó asombrado.

 

-Tú perteneces más a Slytherin: ambiciosos, astutos, capaces de valerse de cualquier medio con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos. Además, son ingeniosos y tienden a despreciar las reglas… Creo que encajarías de maravilla ahí.

-¿Qué eres? ¿El sombrero seleccionador?

-Sólo acepta la bufanda, ¿quieres?

 

Depositó la bufanda escarlata y dorada sobre la cama, para poder contemplar mejor la que le había dado. Parecía demasiado pasmado con el obsequio, tanto que ni siquiera comprendía que precisamente eso era: un obsequio, de mí para él.

 

-¿Tú la hiciste? -preguntó, sin dejar de admirarla.

-Sí… -respondí, un tanto apenado.

-Es… hermosa -sonrió.

 

Sentí que me sonrojaba cuando dijo eso. Tomó la bufanda y la colocó alrededor de su cuello, los colores le iban muy bien. Esbozó una encantadora sonrisa cuando terminó de acomodarla, tras lo cual me miró y dijo:

 

-Dean, gracias.

-No es nada -dije, como sin darle importancia.

-No demerites un trabajo como este. Nadie me había hecho un regalo tan increíble.

-Mi hermano también te regaló una bufanda cuando eran pareja… -dije, apesadumbrado.

-Compró una bufanda -corrigió- Es distinto. ¡Tú la hiciste!

-Digamos que me sobraba el tiempo… -dije, encogiendome de hombros.

 

Castiel tomó la otra bufanda, la de los colores escarlata y dorado, y la colocó alrededor de mi cuello, diciendo:

 

-Tienes razón, creo que no pertenezco a esa casa. Pero tú, sí.

-¿Yo? -reí.

-Eres valiente, caballeroso… -tiró de la bufanda y me atrajo hacia él- Aunque debo decir que te falta algo de… osadía.

-Y a ti te falta algo de altura -me burlé de él, ya que me había hecho inclinarme al tirar de mi bufanda.

-Al menos tengo dos tobillos sanos.

 

Quería besarlo mas no me atreví. Pasé saliva y me di la vuelta para sentarme en la cama. Él me puso una mano en el hombro y me empujó suavemente para que me recostara en el colchón. Yo me dejé conducir con docilidad aunque me estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Los movimientos de Castiel me eran desconocidos e impredecibles. Un instante parecía ser tranquilo e inofensivo y al siguiente se volvía salvaje y dominante. Colocó su delgado cuerpo encima del mío, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, podía admirar su hermoso color a pesar de la penumbra. 

 

-¿Entonces… hoy vas a perdonarme, Dean? -preguntó en un susurro.

-¿Sólo porque te regalé una bufanda? No lo creo.

 

Me miró con fastidio, tras lo cual se apartó de mí y se acostó a mi lado. Sus ojos insolentes se mantuvieron en los míos al decir:

 

-Me estoy hartando de este juego, Dean. Eres muy lindo y me encantas, pero no tengo paciencia eterna.

-Oh, lo siento -dije con sarcasmo- Creí que te importaba mucho obtener mi perdón. 

-Me importa, es sólo que… No puedo evitar pensar que sólo estás jugando.

-¿Como tú? ¿Tienes miedo de que te haga lo mismo? -repliqué, molesto.

-Bueno, te dije lo que sentía y… hasta el momento no he tenido respuesta.

-Ni la tendrás.

 

Me eché a reír. Castiel volvió a colocarse encima de mí e intentó besarme, pero yo giraba el rostro de un lado a otro para evitarlo. Entonces me sujetó del cabello con firmeza y me plantó un beso a la fuerza, el cual fue francamente delicioso. Luego se separó de mis labios y empezó a besarme el cuello, mientras que una de sus manos se internaba por debajo de mi camiseta.

 

-Castiel, no… -le pedí.

-Cállate. 

-Escucho ruidos, creo que ya llegó Sam…

-¿Y a mi qué? 

 

Estaba determinado a ir muy lejos pero yo tenía demasiadas dudas al respecto. No obstante, sus besos se sentían exquisitos y sublimes sobre mi piel. Sus manos estaban buscando nuevas y excitantes rutas debajo de mi ropa, por un instante mi tobillo olvidó que aún estaba convaleciente y se movió de una manera que me provocó dolor. Castiel malinterpretó mi gemido y volvió a besarme apasionadamente. Yo era mantequilla sobre sus manos: moldeable y a punto de derretirse, así que le correspondí, porque era mucho menos difícil que seguir luchando contra mis propios deseos. 

 

De pronto, mi celular comenzó a sobre la mesita de noche. Sin dejar de mezclar mi saliva con la de Castiel, estiré mi brazo para poder alcanzar el aparato. Castiel me sujetó, impidiendo que lo tomara y dejó de sonar al poco rato. Después volvió a sonar y puse todas mis fuerzas en alejar a Castiel para poder tomar la llamada. Era de un número desconocido. 

 

-¿Hola? -contesté con cierta desconfianza.

-¡Hey, Dean! -saludó alguien al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién habla? -no lograba reconocer la voz.

-Soy yo. Benny.

-¿Benny? 

 

Mi mundo se vino abajo.

 


	11. Benny

De pronto, volvía a ser un chico de primer año de preparatoria: problemático, holgazán y arrogante. Los recuerdos de esa época vinieron a mí en torrente salvaje al saber que Benny me visitaría, después de casi dos años sin vernos. Él se había marchado a la Universidad, le habían dado una beca para que continuara jugando con el equipo de su nueva escuela. No lo pensó dos veces para aprovechar semejante oportunidad, sobre todo después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento, era alejarse de mí.

 

Fue toda una sorpresa recibir su llamada en Navidad, no creí que después de todo el tiempo que habíamos estado separados, aún conservara mi número. ¿Qué demonios quería? ¿Por qué de pronto había decidido sólo llamar y decir que vendría a verme? No tenía sentido, pero aún así, ahí estaba, esperando a que llegara. Me citó justamente en la preparatoria, en las gradas del campo de fútbol. Dijo que estaba ansioso por volver a ese sitio, que se sentía melancólico por aquellos tiempos que fueron tan buenos. Y lo habían sido, tenía razón, pero en realidad él y yo no habíamos quedado en los mejores términos. ¿Qué nos diríamos? 

 

-¿Vas a verlo hoy?

 

La voz de Castiel me sacó de mis pensamientos aquella tarde. Al mirarlo, noté algo extraño en su manera de devolverme la mirada, así como también en su tono de voz. Sin embargo, decidí no darle importancia.

 

-¿Quién es él? -preguntó.

-Un viejo amigo -respondí.

-Nadie adopta esa actitud por ver a un “viejo amigo” -dijo, riendo un poco.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

 

Traía puesta la bufanda que le regalé en Navidad, lo cual me hizo sonreír. Él notó mi gesto y me devolvió la sonrisa.

 

-¿Creíste que no la usaría? -preguntó.

-Tal vez.

-Aunque no lo creas, me encanta -declaró con entusiasmo- Me hiciste tan feliz esa noche que incluso olvidé que me dejaste lidiando solo con mi erección, mientras tú hablabas por teléfono.

-De cualquier forma, no iba a acostarme contigo -lo miré con extrañeza y le pregunté- ¿Es mi imaginación o te has vuelto más descarado éstos días?

-Ya lo era -tomó asiento junto a mí- Sólo no quería que te dieras cuenta. Al menos ahora ya no tengo que fingir. Contigo me siento libre de ser yo mismo.

-¡Oh, sí! Puedes ser un hijo de puta desvergonzado que me utiliza y me engaña.

-¡Ah, ya basta con eso! -exclamó, llevándose las manos al cabello- ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar todo lo que digo?

-¡No lo hago! -repliqué, indignado.

-¡Claro que sí! Cada que abres la boca, es para llevarme la contraria o para echarme en cara todo lo malo que te he hecho.

 

Me acerqué a él de manera amenazante, haciéndolo retroceder un poco. Por primera vez desde que me había curado de la lesión que sufrí en aquel partido invernal, me sentí fuerte y dominante. Lo tomé de la bufanda, lo atraje hacia mí y, mirando desde sus labios hacia sus ojos, le dije:

 

-¿De verdad quieres que te eche en cara todo lo que me has hecho?

-Hazlo -me incitó.

-Tal vez lo haga…

-Te falta osadía, ya te lo dije.

-La tengo de sobra, ¿quieres que lo pruebe?

-Mmmm… hay tanto que me gustaría que probaras.

-Cállate -reí, separandome de él.

 

Iba a besarme, se movió hacia adelante para acortar la distancia que yo había abierto entre nosotros, pero me levanté súbitamente cuando vi a Benny aparecer al pie de las gradas. Levantó una mano para saludarme, a lo cual yo respondí y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa. Comenzó a subir por las gradas, yo fui directo a su encuentro y nuestros caminos se cruzaron en un punto medio, donde nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero ese abrazo se sintió fresco, cual si lo hubiera dejado de ver el día anterior. 

 

-Es bueno verte -le dije al separarnos.

-Lo mismo digo -asintió- Mírate, has crecido bastante. Ya no eres el pequeño escuálido que conocí en detención.

-Te extrañé -le dije, tras reírme con su comentario.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Quién era el chico que te acompañaba? 

-¡Ah, él es…

 

Volví la mirada a la grada donde habíamos estado sentados, pero se hallaba vacía; Castiel se había marchado, sin siquiera despedirse. Me pareció extraño y, sobre todo, grosero. Tenía intenciones de presentarlos, pero al parecer a Castiel eso no le interesaba, así que le pedí que lo ignorara. “Es sólo un amigo”, le dije, mas al hacerlo las palabras se sintieron raras en mi boca. Ignoré el malestar y le dije a Benny que fuéramos a algún otro lado; él aceptó.

 

Era la cosa más extraña pasear con él por las instalaciones de la preparatoria. Le conté lo de mi lesión, le describí también la notable mejoría que había tenido en mi aprovechamiento escolar. Lo culpaba a él por haberme metido en tantos problemas, le recordé que pasé casi todo el primer año en detención, pero una vez que se marchó, las cosas mejoraron.

 

-Vaya, creí que me extrañabas -dijo entre risas. 

-¡Así fue!

 

Después de recorrer la escuela, me llevó a comprar cerveza. Antes, estando en la preparatoria, había tenido que ingeniárselas para conseguir alcohol, pero ahora era un adulto y lo hizo con toda la calma del mundo. Realmente había pasado el tiempo y él se veía maduro y más seguro de sí mismo que nunca. Yo era el hermano mayor, Sammy era mi pequeño hermano, al cual amaba y protegía por encima de todas las cosas, pero con Benny yo me convertía en el hermano menor. Me fue inevitable desarrollar un gran apego hacia él, lo admiraba mucho y cada momento a su lado era increíble. Las consecuencias de dicha relación fueron dolorosas, al menos para mí. 

 

Me enamoré de él. No de la noche a la mañana, fue algo que se dio con el tiempo y cuando me di cuenta, traté de evitarlo a toda costa, pero no pude. Ese fue el fin de nuestra amistad como la conocíamos. Le declaré mis sentimientos y él los rechazó, diciendo que no podía corresponderme porque yo no le gustaba “de esa manera”. No obstante fue amable, casi dulce y eso me ayudó con el dolor. Después, hubo algunas ocasiones en las que creí ver cierta atracción en la manera en que me miraba o actuaba y las esperanzas volvieron. Fue como alzar el vuelo en un lugar alto, creyendo que por elevarme unos segundos podía ir muy lejos, para entonces mis alas me traicionaron y me hicieron caer al vacío. Él encontró a cierta chica con la que empezó a salir. Me dijo que estaba enamorado y me la presentó en su baile de graduación. Fin de la historia.

 

Después de todo lo ocurrido, de todo lo dicho y de todo lo que peleamos antes de que se marchara, no creí que lo volvería a ver. Francamente estaba bien así, pero ahora que había regresado, no sabía qué pensar o sentir. Él no me hablaba del pasado, sólo era mi viejo amigo de la Universidad haciendo una visita para revivir nuestra amistad. 

 

Me sugirió salir el fin de semana a alguna parte, puesto que se quedaría en la ciudad unos días más. Yo acepté y ese mismo sábado fuimos a un bar. 

 

¿Qué podrían decirse dos amigos que no se veían en años? Me habló de la Universidad, de su beca, de sus compañeros y de cómo había tenido que cambiar su vida y hacerse más responsable. Eventualmente llegamos a los temas profundos y un tanto escabrosos: la chica de la que se había enamorado en la prepa, de la cual ya no sabía nada; había sido uno de esos romances pasajeros. Luego me dijo:

 

-La he pasado muy bien en la Universidad, no puedo quejarme, es sólo que… -hizo una pausa para beber cerveza- No sé, desde que entré he tenido la sensación de que algo me falta. Como si hubiera armado el rompecabezas de mi vida y me diera cuenta de que falta una sola pieza.

-¿Es por las chicas? -rei- Aunque no creo que te falten, estando en la Universidad… con los dormitorios y eso…

-Creo que eres tú.

 

Mi voz se extinguió de inmediato y le clavé una mirada de estupefacción. Abrí la boca con la intención de decirle algo, pero ¿qué? ¿Había entendido bien? No sé si fue por mi expresión pero Benny se echó a reír, bebió cerveza y me cambió el tema:

 

-En fin, ¿qué has hecho tú, además de conseguir un esguince?

-Eh, pues… -le seguí la corriente y dejé de lado lo que había dicho- Ya sabes, mejorar mis notas… jugar… 

-¿Qué hay de las chicas?

-Salí con Lisa, un tiempo.

-Claro, la porrista… recuerdo que te gustaba. ¿Por qué la dejaste?

 

La imagen de Castiel acudió a mi mente pero traté de eliminarla para poder responder.

 

-No quería nada serio con ella. Ya me conoces, no me comprometo.

 

El ambiente se estaba haciendo deprimente y algo tenso, así que cambiamos de tema una vez más, recuperamos el buen humor y salimos del bar más alegres que borrachos. Benny me llevó llevó mi casa en su auto y al llegar, me detuvo en el pórtico y me dijo:

 

-Dean, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de que me graduara?

-Te dije muchas cosas -respondí, evasivo. 

-Hablo de lo que me dijiste en cuanto a… tus sentimientos por mí. 

-Ah, eso… -me estaba sintiendo nervioso.

-Quiero decirte algo…

-Benny, no tienes que…

-Lamento muchísimo lo que te dije aquella vez. Sentí pánico, más que nada, pero debajo de eso se hallaba mi verdadera respuesta.

-Benny…

-No soy bueno expresándome pero… estar lejos de ti me ha hecho comprender varias cosas. La principal de ellas es que debí haberte dado una oportunidad. ¡No, espera! Más bien, debí haberme dado una oportunidad contigo.

-Yo no te gustaba, lo entiendo.

-Siempre me has gustado, pero estaba muy distraído intentando ser heterosexual.

-¿Qué? 

-Por eso volví, Dean. Tú eres la pieza que le falta a mi rompecabezas.

 

Ese grandulón podía ser romántico si se lo proponía, quién lo diría. Confieso que fue toda una revelación para mí, sus palabras fueron bellas y me causaron una gran impresión, pero yo ya tenía una respuesta:

 

-Me hace muy feliz saberlo, Benny, de verdad, pero las cosas han cambiado bastante.

-Podrían ser como antes, sólo es cuestión de que me aceptes.

-La verdad es que… 

-La verdad es que le gusta alguien más.

 

La puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando la presencia de Castiel, quien con voz segura y atronadora, había dicho eso prácticamente en la cara de Benny.

 

Era un enano pero debía reconocerlo: tenía agallas. Benny era de mi estatura pero Castiel no lucía ni remotamente intimidado o asustado tras decir esa frase y dar un par de pasos, de una manera que me pareció amenazante. Benny disimuló una risita. Al notarlo, decidí estar alerta a la menor señal de confrontación. En sus días de preparatoria, él habría golpeado a cualquiera por mucho menos que eso. 

 

-¿Amigo tuyo? -me preguntó Benny.

-Benny, él es Castiel -dije, a modo de presentación- Castiel, él es…

-Benny, lo sé. No es que sea importante, realmente.

 

La clavé una mirada significativa, indicando que debía calmarse. Benny se deshizo de su sonrisa burlona y adoptó un gesto hosco. Dio un paso al frente para quedar justamente frente a Castiel, quien tenía que mirar hacia arriba para sostenerle la mirada.

 

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? -preguntó Benny, con la amenaza implícita en la voz.

-No lo sé. Depende.

-Ok, ya basta.

 

Me interpuse, dejando a Castiel a mis espaldas, previniendo cualquier posible agresión por parte de Benny. Éste se quedó un tanto pasmado al ver que protegía al enano, asintió con resignación y dijo:

 

-Te veré luego, estaré todo el fin de semana por aquí -iba a darse la vuelta, pero antes me pidió- Por favor, piensa lo que te dije.

-¿Pensar qué? -saltó Castiel.

-Cállate y entra -lo empuje hacia el interior de la casa.

 

Ni siquiera me pude despedir correctamente de Benny, prácticamente le cerré la puerta en la cara en mis intentos por lograr que Castiel cerrara la boca de una maldita vez. Conocía a Benny, sabía que así como podía ser razonable y amable, también podía explotar en un instante y partirle la cara a quien había osado sacarlo de sus casillas. Castiel tenía suerte, aunque desde luego, yo no hubiera dejado que lo lastimara.

 

-¿Estás loco? -le dije en cuanto nos quedamos a solas -¿Qué haces aquí, en primer lugar?

-Vine a verte -respondió, aún agitado- Sam me dijo que habías salido y decidí esperarte. 

-¿Para qué? 

-Ya de por sí la tengo bastante difícil para que me perdones y aparece ese tipo de la nada. Te exijo que tomes una decisión.

-¡Me exiges! -exclamé, indignado. 

-Él te dijo que pensaras en su propuesta pero a mí no me has dado respuesta alguna. He sido bueno, he sido paciente y te he demostrado cuánto me importas.

-¿Eso has hecho?

-¿Eso he… -se quedó sin habla, aparentemente ofendido por mis palabras- ¿Qué te hizo él que lo perdonaste tan fácil y ahora estás pensando en aceptarlo?

-Cállate ya, él no me hizo nada malo -estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Claro -se rió irónico- porque el único malo en tu vida, he sido yo. Pues, ¿sabes qué? Ya me harté. ¿No vas a perdonarme? No lo hagas nunca. 

  
  
  



	12. Azul y aterrador

Azul era el color de mi desgracia. Azul como los ojos de Castiel, que me habían mirado con el más hondo desprecio antes de marcharse de mi casa aquella noche. Azul como los ojos de Benny, que me habían mirado con profunda tristeza cuando le dije que no podía aceptarlo de nuevo. En ambos casos, ese color me había destrozado y me había dejado decepcionado y abatido. No podía creer que Castiel no hubiera sido capaz de esperar un poco más, se fue sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo y de decirle, al muy imbécil, que no pensaba aceptar a Benny porque… Bueno, qué importaba ya. No lo sabría nunca, de eso me iba a encargar. Sin embargo, Benny no se dio por vencido tan pronto como Castiel y, aunque aceptó mi respuesta, me prometió que regresaría para ver si yo había cambiado de opinión.

 

Su regreso coincidió con el 14 de febrero, día para el cual Gabriel había estado planeando una visita a un parque de diversiones. Gabriel quería hacer algo especial para Sam, así que también me invitó a mí y yo, a mi vez, invité a Benny. Antes de hacerlo, creí haberme asegurado de que Castiel no estaría ahí, de hecho Gabriel me lo aseguró, pero justo el día del viaje, apareció junto con su hermano, quien con una sonrisa en los labios, me juró que hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo; también, un poco más serio, me pidió:

 

-Sé que ustedes dos han terminado muy mal, pero sólo les pido que, al menos hoy, olviden sus problemas. Las cosas con Sam no han estado mucho mejor, así que quiero compensarlo con esto.

 

Ya se me hacía raro lo detallista que estaba siendo Gabriel con mi hermano, seguro había vuelto a meter la pata y trataba de arreglar todo con el mejor 14 de febrero de su vida. No obstante, no era mi intención fastidiar a ninguno de los dos, así que le aseguré que, al menos por mi parte, estaba dispuesto a portarme a la altura. 

 

Yo también quería divertirme, quería liberarme de todo el estrés de la escuela, de la graduación, la admisión a la Universidad, etc. Una excursión a un parque de diversiones era una excelente manera de distraerme, salvo por el hecho de tener que convivir con Castiel pero para eso llevaba a Benny, para no tener que preocuparme por su presencia y poder platicar con alguien. Sin embargo, una vez que todos estuvimos juntos, listos para ingresar, no pude evitar sentir la densa atmósfera que se había formado entre nosotros. Iba a ser difícil divertirnos rodeados por tanta tensión. Benny y yo nos miramos con preocupación, mientras que Castiel miraba a Benny con rencor imposible de disimular.

 

Una vez dentro del parque, después de subir a algunos juegos mecánicos, la diversión ganó terreno y los ánimos se calmaron un poco. Nos separamos en dos grupos durante un par de horas, quizá. Por un lado, Gabriel, Sam y Castiel, quien procuraba ir rezagado para no tener que escuchar a los otros dos discutiendo a intervalos; por otro lado, Benny y yo, que nos dedicamos a dar un recorrido general al parque, deseando poder encontrar una cerveza. Por supuesto, también subimos a los juegos mecánicos, algunos de los cuales me recordaron mi miedo a volar. Benny se burló de mí, diciéndome que, si quería, podíamos subir al carrusel para calmar mis nervios. Era un idiota, pero al menos me estaba divirtiendo mucho con él. Me alegraba de haberlo invitado.

 

Tomamos un breve descanso en una fuente de sodas. No había cerveza pero compramos un par de granizados* y los bebimos sentados en una de las mesas que estaban a la sombra. Hubo un incómodo silencio en el que pude percibir cierta ansiedad por parte de Benny. No dije nada, esperé a que él se decidiera a decirme qué le ocurría. 

 

-Las cosas con Castiel no están nada bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

 

Me reí. 

 

-No, nada bien. Aunque nunca lo han estado - dije con pesadumbre. 

-¿Es por mi culpa? -inquirió. 

-No, para nada -me apresuré a responder.

-Lo lamento, no sabía que tú y él… 

-¡No, no! Nada de eso -me reí nervioso. 

 

Volvimos a centrar nuestra atención en los granizados pero yo seguía sintiendo cierta ansiedad en Benny. Finalmente me preguntó:

 

-¿Qué harás después de graduarte de la preparatoria? 

-Quiero ir a la Universidad pero aún no decido a cuál. 

-¿Bromeas? ¡Te queda poco tiempo! 

-Lo sé -dije con fastidio. 

-De haber sabido que dejarías esto al último, te hubiera hablado de mi propuesta antes. 

-¿Cuál propuesta? 

 

Antes que ser una propuesta, era una sugerencia. Benny me dijo que hiciera una solicitud para entrar a la misma universidad donde estaba él. Si aceptaba (y si lograba entrar a dicha institución) me proponía adquirir un departamento que pudiéramos pagar entre los dos. No sonaba mal pero le dije que tendría que pensarlo bien. 

 

-¿Desde cuándo analizas tanto las cosas? - me preguntó, sonriendo - Si te hubiera propuesto ésto hace años, hubieras aceptado de inmediato. 

-No es eso, es sólo que… Se trata de mi futuro, debo pensarlo bien. 

-O tal vez hay “algo” que te mantiene atado aquí. 

 

Después de sus amargas palabras, se entretuvo con el popote del granizado, de muy mala gana. El buen ambiente había decaído, quería revertir el efecto de mi falta de respuesta pero no se me ocurría de qué manera. No había ido a divertirme hasta ese lugar para terminar hablando de Castiel. Se lo dije tal cual y su respuesta me dio de lleno en la cara:

 

-Yo nunca dije que se tratara de él. 

 

Mierda. Mi estupidez acababa de hablar y me había delatado. Benny se echó a reír, suspiró hondo y finalmente dijo:

 

-¿Quieres echar un vistazo a esa casona del terror? 

 

Acepté, era mil veces mejor ir a divertirse un rato con sustos baratos que estar sufriendo con todo lo que Benny me estaba haciendo pensar. 

 

Gritos por aquí, lamentos por allá, una que otra cosa que, al menos, lograba hacerte saltar y reír, además de todo un laberinto de habitaciones en las que podías perderte al menor descuido. Un instante estaba diciéndole algo a Benny y al siguiente me hallaba solo en un pasillo sin salida. Di la vuelta para buscar en el resto de las habitaciones pero no había rastro de él, así que pensé que me estaba jugando una broma. Tuve problemas con un par de fantasmas, creo que incluso golpeé a uno de ellos, accidentalmente. Terminé solo en un enorme cuarto oscuro, esperando que de cualquier lado saltara algún sujeto maquillado o que se escuchara un quejido tenebroso o alguna grabación, pero nada. Lo que sí ocurrió fue que una mano misteriosa se asió de la mía, lo cual me tomó muy por sorpresa y me provocó sobresalto. 

 

Pasé saliva con algo de trabajo y traté de soltarme de aquella mano pero vaya que era fuerte. La oscuridad era total, no me permitía distinguir nada a centímetros de mis ojos, así que, después de hacerme a la idea de que no era parte del espectáculo, pregunté:

 

-¿Quién eres? 

-Castiel -respondió el otro, lo cual me puso tenso. Mas había algo raro en su voz- ¿Quién eres tú? 

-S-Sam -respondí trastabillando; no quería dar mi nombre real, desconfiaba del dueño de aquella mano. 

-¿Sam? -inquirió- ¿Sam Winchester? 

-Ajá…

 

El extraño que aún sujetaba mi mano no me creía en lo que había dicho, era perceptible, así como yo no le creía tampoco. Sin embargo, continuamos tomados de la mano y comenzamos a salir de la habitación poco a poco. Chocamos un par de veces con algunos objetos extraños hasta que, a tientas, logramos encontrar la salida. Entonces, el extraño me dio un fuerte jalón y me besó. No supe a quién le pertenecían esos labios, pero definitivamente no eran de Castiel. 

 

-Me mentiste -dijo al terminar- No eres Sam. 

 

Se soltó de mi mano y se fue. ¡Se fue! Salí tras él pero me vi envuelto en un grupo numeroso de personas que ya iban saliendo de la casa. Salí junto con todos ellos, tratando de hallar al responsable de semejante escena a ciegas. No había nadie conocido, pero una vez afuera vi a Benny, con quien fui rápidamente. 

 

-¿Dónde te metiste? - me preguntó apenas me vio- Te estuve buscando. 

 

Él no había sido el causante de lo ocurrido.  A su lado vi a Castiel, a quién pregunté:

 

-¿Tú también acabas de salir? 

-Yo no entré - respondió de mala gana. 

 

Una gran parte de mí había estado deseando que en verdad hubiera sido Castiel, aunque en el fondo sabía que no. Después de su respuesta, el alma se me fue a los pies, las opciones se terminaban. Esperé un rato más y apareció mi hermano, pero me aterrorizó siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera sido él, aunque obviamente no había sido así. Cuando llegó hasta donde estábamos todos, se veía molesto. Detrás de él salió Gabriel, con gesto de fastidio pero aún con esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

 

-¿Nos vamos ya? - preguntó Sam. 

-Sam, no seas aguafiestas -replicó Gabriel- Ya te dije que me perdí, no se veía nada. 

 

No… 

 

-¡Te perdiste desde el inicio del recorrido! -reclamó Sam- ¿Sabes qué? Comienzo a pensar que lo hiciste a propósito, no sería la primera vez.

 

Mierda. 

 

-Estás enojado conmigo -dijo Gabriel- ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Me estabas ignorando, no iba a ir pegado de ti. 

-Ya basta - dijo Sam con fastidio- Vámonos. 

 

Sam se adelantó, seguido de Castiel. Benny empezó a caminar lentamente, esperándome. Yo me acerqué con discreción a Gabriel y le pregunté, casi apretando los dientes:

 

-Dime por qué lo hiciste. 

-¿Pelear con tu hermano? Ah, eso ya se volvió costumbre y para ser franco, estoy harto. 

-Hablo de lo que hiciste en la casa de terror. 

-Yo no hice nada -me respondió, mirándome extrañado. 

 

Mantuve con firmeza la mirada, escudriñando hasta el menor gesto que hiciera. Su rostro empezó a cambiar, sus ojos se abrieron más y más, hasta que ahogó una risa y me preguntó:

 

-¿Eras tú? 

-¡Claro que era yo, imbécil! -exclamé, sin perder de vista a Sam, quien seguía alejándose. 

-Vaya, esto es incómodo - rió. 

-Bastante -lo miré amenazador. 

-Sólo bromeaba. En realidad, no lo es. Además… - pasó junto a mí y dijo en tono aún más bajo- si me besaste de esa manera sólo porque creíste que era Castiel, debo decir que mi hermano es un chico afortunado. 

 

Siguió caminando hasta alcanzar a su hermano. Yo fui hacia Benny y le dije que fuéramos detrás de Sam. 

 

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Benny. 

-Nada - respondí. 

 

Nada. Sólo sentía el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros. ¿Por qué todo me tenía que pasar a mí? Primero lo de Castiel, quien aparentemente ya no quería nada conmigo; luego Benny, insistiendo en que estuviera con él, y ahora lo de Gabriel, que me había hecho participar en ese acto de infidelidad contra mi propio hermano. 

 

Algo era curioso: la última vez que había estado envuelto en un acto parecido, había sido también en una “casa de terror”, el Halloween pasado.

 

Mi vida, con sus tonos azules que evocaban dolor, era un interminable pasillo de la casona del horror. No encontraba la salida. Estaba atrapado.


	13. El rey está enamorado

Gabriel era un niño con una caja de fósforos, buscando el más insignificante resto de pólvora o la más pequeña mecha para iniciar un incendio. No medía consecuencias, no era empático ni sentía arrepentimiento por sus acciones. Si los problemas le escupían en la cara, aceptaba el insulto con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras que en su mente ya trabajaba en la manera como se vengaría después. Era burlón, desafiante, irreverente y atrevido. En consecuencia, resultaba atractivo para mucha gente, pero también hartante para otros, incluyéndome. No era ni remotamente material para una relación, puesto que no se tomaba nada en serio, más que a sí mismo. Aún sabiendo todo lo anterior, mi hermano lo aceptó a su lado pero ese pequeño hijo de puta lo había arruinado todo.

 

-Ah… creo que tú no eres el más indicado para darme éste sermón, considerando que arruinaste todo con mi hermano, el cual ahora te odia.

 

Yo no había arruinado nada pero no se lo dije. Lo que menos necesitaba era platicar de mis problemas con ese idiota, el cual me seguía a todas partes desde que había terminado con mi hermano. Era como traer una mascota molesta y parlanchina por toda la escuela, incluso había intentado estar en mis clases para perder el tiempo, pero los profesores se molestaron y lo echaron del salón. Cuando me harté de la situación, hablé con él de la manera más directa posible, haciéndole ver que no me agradaba estar con él y que podía ir a molestar a cualquier otra persona.

 

-¿Y con quién iré? -preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo qué sé, ese no es mi problema. ¡Ahora lárgate!

 

Sacó el dedo medio frente a mis narices y se fue, mascullando insultos en mi contra. Yo estaba seguro de que encontraría a quien molestar, Sam no podía ser su único amigo. Además, estaba el idiota de su hermano menor, aunque tenía bastante tiempo que no me lo encontraba ni en los pasillos; supuse que me estaba evitando.

 

Sin embargo, tuve que retractarme de mi decisión de no hablar con Gabriel luego de darme cuenta de que, en verdad, estaba solo. Lo supe el día que fui a hablar con el entrenador y lo vi sentado en las gradas del campo, chupando una paleta. Iba a pasarlo por alto pero me detuve a medio camino, volví sobre mis pasos y fui hasta donde se encontraba. En cuanto me vio, hizo cara de fastidio y miró hacia otro lado para evitarme. Me senté a su lado y le pregunté:

 

-¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Nada -respondió de mala gana- ¿O también te molesta que esté aquí? 

-No. 

-Ah, genial. Entonces lárgate. 

-Gabriel, no quise ser grosero pero tú y yo nunca hemos sido cercanos, más que por mi hermano… 

-¡Está bien, ya entendí, no voy a molestarte más! 

 

Siguió chupando su paleta, mirando hacia el campo de fútbol. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato considerable hasta que volví a hablar para preguntarle:

 

-¿Por qué me besaste en la casa del terror? 

 

Gabriel sonrió y se sacó la paleta de la boca. 

 

-No soportas la curiosidad, ¿verdad? 

-Sólo quiero saber por qué, es obvio que sabías que era yo. 

-Y tú sabías que yo no era Castiel, pero aún así me besaste. 

-¡Sólo responde! -exigí. 

-¡No sé, estaba enojado, sólo quería fastidiar! ¿Qué creíste? ¿Que estaba enamorado de ti? 

-¡Claro que… 

 

Me jaló del cuello de la chaqueta y me besó, su boca sabía a cereza. Al separarse de mí, me dijo:

 

-¿Ves? Puedo besarte y no sentir nada. No te emociones, no tuvo nada de especial. 

-¿Y por eso arruinaste la relación que tenías con mi hermano? 

 

Me miró con firmeza y seriedad, yo supe de inmediato que había algo que se empeñaba en ocultar, como si por dentro estuviera a punto de desmoronarse. Trató de evadirme, cambiar de tema e incluso irse, pero no se lo permití. Era raro pero en verdad quería ayudarlo. 

 

-¡No sé por qué hago las cosas! - vociferó finalmente. 

-No quieres estar con mi hermano, ¿es eso… 

-¡Claro que quiero estar con él, lo amo! 

 

Al instante de que dijo eso, se quedó estupefacto, parecía que incluso él se había sorprendido de sus propias palabras. 

 

-Ok, entonces lo amas -dije con calma- ¿Y por qué, apenas inició su relación, te empeñaste en destruirla? 

-Tú no entenderías- negó apesadumbrado. 

-¿Tú lo entiendes? -pregunté.

-Yo… -suspiró con resignación- siempre he sido así. Apenas tengo algo valioso e importante en mi vida, no puedo esperar para destruirlo… antes de que me destruya a mí. Nunca había tenido una relación seria en mi vida, la que tuve con Sam fue la primera y… yo ya sabía que lo iba a arruinar. 

 

Nunca me había agradado Gabriel y, sinceramente, verlo así me asustaba, pero también me pareció muy sincero y sentí pena por él. Aunque me doliera admitirlo, teníamos algo en común: ambos teníamos miedo de salir lastimados en una relación. Decidí creerle, bajo amenaza de que, si estaba jugando de nuevo, no sólo no le permitiría acercarse a Sam, también le marcaría la cara al muy cabrón. 

 

-Deberías hablar con Sam y decirle justamente lo que acabas de decirme a mí. Por alguna razón que no entiendo, está enamorado de ti, así que te perdonará. 

-Lo dudo -rió con amargura- Conoces a tu hermano sólo por eso, porque es tu hermano. No tienes idea de cómo es en una relación. 

-Sé que es más razonable que yo. 

-Y más sensual, también -hizo una mueca de indescriptible placer- No lo aparenta pero es tan ardiente cuando… 

-¡Ok, esto es incómodo! -me levanté de inmediato. 

 

Gabriel soltó una estridente carcajada al ver mi reacción. Luego me hizo señas para que tomara asiento de nuevo. 

 

-Hablaré con Sam con una condición. 

-¿Por qué pones condiciones? Tú eres quien está desesperado por volver con él -me burlé.

-Te importa la felicidad de tu hermano, ¿o no? Bueno, voy a volver con Sam, lo haré feliz y me haré feliz. Pero a cambio, mi amigo, debes hacer algo por mí: sigue tu propio consejo. Ve y habla con Castiel.

-¿Para qué? -pregunté, sintiendo una punzada de nervios.

-Estás a días de graduarte, ¿acaso no quieres arreglar las cosas con él? 

 

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese maldito tema que tanto trataba de evitar. No pude evitar un gesto de fastidio que Gabriel notó de inmediato. 

 

-Hey, tampoco es forzoso. Lo único que debes preguntarte es si quieres arreglar las cosas con él o no. 

-En primer lugar, no fui yo quien arruinó todo. 

-No, sólo te pusiste como quinceañera ebria cuando supiste que el tarado que te rechazó hace años de pronto decidió que quería estar contigo. 

-Yo no… 

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, en el lugar de Castiel? Apuesto que no hubieras hecho escenitas de celos, te hubieras ido directo a los golpes. No sé dónde está ese Dean bravucón, insolente y decidido pero lo quiero de vuelta. Y apuesto a que mi hermano también. 

-Él ya no quiere nada conmigo, va a mandarme a la mierda. 

-No lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas. Y en todo caso, si nos rechazan a los dos,  podemos consolarnos mutuamente. 

-Prefiero quedarme solo de por vida, gracias. 

 

Soltó una carcajada nuevamente, durante la cual me puse de pie, listo para irme. Me despedí de él y me dijo:

 

-Hazlo. 

-Tú igual. 

 

Me sonrió de una forma amistosa y me alejé de ahí, listo para ir a casa y meditar sobre lo que acababa de hablar con Gabriel. Recordé las palabras de Benny, cuando me dijo que analizaba demasiado las cosas. Ahora, Gabriel acababa de decirme que ya no era decidido ni bravucón ni nada de lo que fui antes. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había cambiado tanto, era como si me hubiera ablandado de una manera imperceptible para mí. Aunque era cierto que no me sentía como yo mismo. 

 

Sentía cual si una invisible cadena tirara de mi cuello todo el tiempo, cual si fuera esclavo de una poderosa voluntad que no era la mía. Era una fuerza tremenda que me mantenía eternamente agotado, porque absorbía mi energía física y mental. ¿Estaba enfermo? ¿Estaba hechizado? 

 

No, claro que no. Estaba enamorado. 

 

Era un estado tal de sopor y sometimiento que ni Benny, con sus planes y promesas, había logrado liberarme. Elegí continuar bajo el encanto de ese par de ojos azules que ahora ni siquiera me dedicaban una sola mirada. Podía verlo claramente ahora que la niebla del orgullo se había disipado. Sufrí mucho con sus mentiras y con su falta de paciencia pero, en mi corazón, nada cambió. Sólo quería estar seguro de que, cuando al fin aceptara lo que siento por él, fuera sin dudas ni rencores que pudieran dañarlo. ¡Paciencia era todo lo que pedí! No tenía que hacer grandes cosas, sólo esperar a que yo estuviera listo para entregarle mi corazón. Y ahora que al fin lo estaba, ¿lo aceptaría? 

 

Estaba seguro de lo que quería pero mi temor era ese: si él aún estaría dispuesto a escucharme. Pasé toda la semana tratando de encontrarme con él en algún pasillo o salón pero no fue así. Pensé en ir a su casa pero Lisa empezó a acaparar mi tiempo con lo de la elección para rey y reina de la graduación; a ella realmente le preocupaba eso pero a mí no podía importarme menos. Finalmente decidí que hablaría con Castiel la noche del baile, momentos antes de que comenzara. 

 

Me preparé con anticipación para llegar a una hora conveniente a su hogar. Gabriel fue quien me abrió la puerta, estaba perfumado y arreglado, lo cual me tomó por sorpresa. 

 

-¿Irás al baile? -pregunté, incrédulo. 

-Obvio que sí -respondió con énfasis- Adivina quién va con el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. 

-Wow, Sam no me dijo nada. 

-Por supuesto, no quiere oficializar nada, pero… -se puso más serio y dijo- creo que puedo confiar en que todo saldrá bien. 

-No vuelvas a meter la pata. 

-Ni tú -se giró y gritó- ¡Castiel, te busca el príncipe encantador, trae tu zapatilla! 

-Cállate -le pedí. 

 

Sonrió pícaramente y se hizo a un lado, para dejar pasar a Castiel, quien me miró de pies a cabeza. No estaba arreglado, parecía que estaba en pijama, de hecho. Su rostro, aunque reflejaba sorpresa, no podía ocultar que no la había pasado nada bien los últimos días. Le pedí que habláramos afuera, en el pórtico de su casa y él aceptó; tomamos asiento en los escalones. 

 

-¿No vas al baile? -pregunté, queriendo aliviar la tensión. 

-¿Para qué? ¿Para ver tu ceremonia de coronación? -dijo con amargura- ¿A qué has venido? 

-Tengo que decirte algo. 

-Qué casualidad, también yo. 

 

Me tomó por sorpresa su frase y me quedé pasmado unos segundos. Entonces le dije:

 

-Ok, si quieres empieza tú. 

-Es difícil… 

 

Entrelazó sus manos nerviosamente, tuve ganas de tomarlas entre las mías y besarlas. 

 

-De acuerdo -asintió, sin pizca de sonrisa, sólo ansiedad es lo que percibía en él- He estado pensando en todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que hice y todo lo que dije. 

-Ok…  -su ansiedad se me estaba contagiando. 

-Me he portado mal contigo, debo parecerte un lunático. 

-¡No, nada de eso! -le aseguré. 

-Espera, déjame terminar. De verdad creo que me he precipitado demasiado, he sido impulsivo y… 

-Castiel… -aquello no me estaba gustando. 

-He dicho cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento. 

-Como cuáles… -pregunté, con un nudo en la garganta. 

-Que te amaba. 

 

El nudo en mi garganta se hizo imposible de desatar, me sentía más asfixiado por cada segundo que pasaba. Tenía que hablar o explotaría. 

 

-¿A qué te refieres? 

-Me precipite demasiado al decirte eso, Dean. Me dejé llevar por los sentimientos incorrectos y por la situación en la que estábamos. A partir de ahora, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. No volveré a molestarte. Haré como que nada pasó entre nosotros. 

 

Estaba en shock. Mis oídos zumbaban con las palabras que acababa de escuchar, me resistía a creer en ellas. Eran como afiladas agujas enterrándose poco a poco en mi corazón. El terror se apoderó de mí, acabando con mis esperanzas y con mi ánimo. 

 

-Estoy seguro de que venías a decirme algo parecido, ¿verdad? ¿Dean? 

 

Tragué saliva con mucho trabajo, cual si se tratara de ácido que me quemaba la garganta. Después, le dije, con voz ronca:

 

-Estás diciendo que todo fue mentira. 

-Fue algo impulsivo, más bien -respondió, sin mirarme. 

 

Le puse una mano en la mejilla, le obligué a mirarme a los ojos. 

 

-Mírame a los ojos y dímelo de nuevo.

-Ya te lo dije…

-Mirame a los ojos y dime que no me amas. 

 

Hubiera jurado que vi el llanto asomándose por sus bellos y crueles ojos azules, como si quisiera revelarme un gran secreto que Castiel se negaba a compartir. Sin embargo, jamás vi auténticas lágrimas y sus labios no temblaron al decirme:

 

-No te amo, Dean. 

-Es bueno saberlo -me levanté del escalón, seguido de él- Acabas de evitar que cometiera el peor error de mi vida. 

-¿Cuál? 

 

Me di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme, pero Castiel insistió con la misma pregunta, lo cual me hizo volver sobre mis pasos. Lo tomé del cuello y lo besé, no con pasión ni con amor, sino con rencor y rabia. A pesar de ello, a pesar de lo que acababa de decirme, sus labios se abrieron a los míos, como si hubiera estado añorando ese beso, lo cual me hizo odiarlo todavía más. Me separé de él con cierta violencia, le clavé una mirada con la que pretendía transmitirle mi rencor y amargura, pero el llanto empañó mi actuación. Fue entonces cuando el semblante de Castiel cambió drásticamente. 

 

-Tienes razón -le dije, con el dolor reflejado en la voz- Ambos fuimos impulsivos. Mi error fue pensar que lo tuyo iba más allá de meros impulsos. Gracias por abrirme los ojos a tiempo. No me lo hubiera perdonado. 

-Dean… -su voz tembló por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar y dio un paso hacia mí. 

-No te me acerques -dije con desprecio- Me voy. Llegaré tarde al baile. 

 

Reuní mis pedazos rotos y los uní a la fuerza mientras caminaba. Busqué una sonrisa de repuesto y puse a secar mis lágrimas, como quien deja secar una hoja dentro de un libro, oculta de todos, sólo visible a esas dos páginas que la cubren. Ese libro jamás se volvería a abrir, esas palabras no volverían a leerse. Era un capítulo finalizado.

 

Llegué al baile fingiendo ser un hombre nuevo, sin heridas recientes ni cicatrices que lamentar. No obstante, por dentro, el dolor me estaba partiendo en dos. Puedo seguir jugando fútbol y anotar un gol con un esguince de primer grado en el tobillo, pero bailar y reír con el corazón roto… eso sí que es lacerante.

 

Sobre mi cabeza pusieron una corona, al igual que sobre la de Lisa. Tuvimos un romántico baile, durante el cual ella me decía cursilerias que no recordaría al día siguiente. Más que el rey del baile de graduación, me sentía como un bufón, siendo el entretenimiento de esa masa juvenil, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de la rabia y el dolor. 

  
  
  



	14. A un año de distancia

Antes de irme a la Universidad, le prometí a Sam que volvería al siguiente año para su fiesta de graduación. Él y mi padre me llevaron hasta la estación de autobuses, donde tomé el transporte que me llevaría a mi siguiente gran aventura. Estaba emocionado y ansioso por comenzar a ocupar mi mente en nuevos proyectos, también quería conocer gente nueva y hacer mejores amigos. Hasta ese momento, mi mejor amigo había sido mi propio hermano. Benny, el que fuera mi mejor amigo en la preparatoria, estaba enamorado de mí y yo sentía que la amistad ya no era igual. Él me visitó un par de veces en el campus, me dijo que se sentía un poco triste de que eligiera otra universidad y rechazara su propuesta, pero también dijo que me comprendía. Me preguntó por Castiel, a lo que únicamente respondí con un gesto negativo y él entendió el resto. Mas que verse triste por mí, se veía aliviado. 

 

Ese nombre no volvió a salir de mi boca, ni siquiera me atrevía a escribirlo. A mis nuevos amigos les hablaba de Sam, de Benny, de mi padre e incluso de Gabriel, pero jamás lo mencioné a él. Era un fantasma, una sombra, una mancha en mi historia de vida a la que me esforzaba por ignorar. Descubrí que era feliz en esa burbuja que me había fabricado con la negación de su paso por mi existencia. Al pasar de los días, se hizo muy fácil lidiar con su recuerdo y supe que me iba a sobreponer a él.

 

Me metí de lleno en mi nuevo ambiente: estudiaba mucho, hacía mis tareas y tenía tiempo para seguir jugando fútbol y compartir una cerveza con mis amigos o asistir a alguna fiesta. Volví a ser el chico popular, lo cual me facilitó salir con varias de las chicas más bonitas. Por supuesto, también conocí a otros chicos pero ese fue un terreno que decidí no volver a pisar. Cierto es que, de los muchachos que conocí, hubo uno que en verdad me gustaba, pero no quise arriesgarme, decidí continuar por la vía con menos obstáculos. ¿Suena a que soy un cobarde? Tal vez, pero no iba a someterme a otro suplicio como el que pasé con Castiel. De hecho, ni siquiera con las chicas me involucré sentimentalmente. Me iba a proteger de todo y de todos. 

 

Así que, durante un año, estuve disfrutando de la vida universitaria. La mitad del tiempo, estudiando, la otra mitad haciendo lo que me venía en gana. Esas fiestas en las fraternidades estaban llenas de cualquier cantidad de alcohol y otras cosas que te hacen perder la cordura. No me drogué, jamás quise hacerlo, pero una de esas noches que parecían acabar muy rápido, llegué a mi habitación, literalmente, cayendo de borracho. Cuando finalmente pude estar en mi cama, tomé el celular, para hablar con una chica que acababa de conocer. Mis dedos se movieron con gran torpeza por la lista de contactos y se toparon con el número de Castiel. Estuve a punto de llamarle, por fortuna me contuve, aunque me pareció que todo cuanto quería decirle a él, en realidad se lo dije a la chica. Decidí mejor no volver a hablar con ella. 

 

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté con la peor resaca que había tenido en la vida, encontré un mensaje en mi celular.  Provenía del número de Castiel y decía:

 

_ ¿Estás bien o te ahogaste con tanto alcohol? No vuelvas a llamarme. _

 

Me llevé ambas manos al rostro, avivando mi dolor de cabeza. Estando tan ebrio, no me enteré de que, en realidad, le había marcado a Castiel y no a la chica que había conocido en la fiesta. De inmediato borré el mensaje, así como su número, para evitar posibles accidentes. Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado y arrepentido, sobre todo porque había roto con mi buena racha de tiempo sin saber nada de él. Traté ese mensaje suyo como quien trata un virus en su computadora, no podía esperar también a desechar su recuerdo de mi cabeza, una vez más. 

 

Tardé meses para lograrlo. Los exámenes me tenían ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo pero mis ratos de ocio se habían convertido en instantes de reflexión sin fin con respecto a él. Para mitigar esos pensamientos, tomé clases extras y entré a otros clubes deportivos. Toda esa actividad me puso al borde de mis capacidades, tanto físicas como mentales, así que tuve un colapso. El doctor me dijo que debía estar en reposo una semana, tiempo en el cual recibí la visita de Sam. Me regañó hasta que se cansó, tras lo cual me ayudó a ordenar mi habitación y me consiguió alimentos. 

 

-¿Cómo vas, Sammy? -le pregunté mientras comíamos. 

-Bien -asintió- el año está por acabar, ya hice solicitud a varias universidades. El único problema es Gabriel. 

-¿Por qué? -pregunté, casi seguro de que el idiota había vuelto a meter la pata. 

-Porque quiere ir a la misma universidad que yo, así que hizo las mismas solicitudes. 

-Ya no podrás quitártelo de encima -me reí. 

-Supongo que no -sonrió. 

 

No cabía duda de que, aunque lo decía molesto, estaba más que contento de tener a Gabriel a su lado, aún después de terminar la preparatoria. Su felicidad me hizo sentir melancolía de días mejores. 

 

-¿Por qué no preguntas nada de “él”? -me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. 

-¿De quién? 

-De Castiel, obviamente. 

-¿Por qué tendría que preguntar por él? 

 

Sam esbozó una sonrisa y me dijo:

 

-Él me respondió exactamente lo mismo. 

 

Podría haber sido lo mismo, pero estaba seguro de que no lo dijo con la misma entonación. Seguramente lo dijo con burla, con ironía, porque al fin y al cabo, yo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. 

 

Durante el tiempo que Sammy estuvo conmigo, no volvió a tocar el tema, pero antes de irse me dijo que lo ocurrido con Castiel no había sido más que una tontería. 

 

-Lo suyo inició rápido y, por lo mismo, se acabó demasiado rápido también. Tal vez éste tiempo separados les sirva para madurar. 

-Es un hecho que vamos a madurar pero no significa que volvamos a estar juntos. 

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me tienen harto con sus lloriqueos! -levantó las manos en señal de desesperación- Maduren y ya veremos. 

-¿Cuáles lloriqueos? 

 

Sam volvió a casa después de asegurarse de que estaría bien. Hice lo posible por disminuir la cantidad de actividades que realizaba y dirigí todas mis energías para aprobar las materias. Al final, logré mi objetivo y, tras una gran fiesta con mis amigos, decidí volver a casa para darle una sorpresa a Sam. Así que no le avisé de mi llegada, simplemente empaqué y tomé el primer autobús disponible.

 

Durante el tiempo que estuve a bordo del autobús, pensé en la posibilidad de ver a Castiel. Tenía miedo de la versión que encontraría de él, no sabía cómo había seguido con su vida después de lo ocurrido. Y sé que suena egoísta, pero esperaba verlo en la misma situación en la que me encontraba: solo,  enfocado a cualquier clase de proyectos que no incluyeran una relación. No obstante, algo me decía que había superado todo de una mejor manera que yo. Después de todo, fue él quien decidió acabar con lo nuestro porque, en palabras suyas, no me amaba. Así que era más factible hallarlo tranquilo, feliz y relajado, quizá solo, quizá con alguien. Por supuesto, yo debía verme igual, con la misma fortaleza, con una nueva actitud que le gritara: “te he superado y ya no te necesito”.

 

Cuando toqué el timbre de mi casa, escuché voces en el interior, alguien preguntaba si se trataba del repartidor de pizza. De pronto, se abrió la puerta y Gabriel apareció en el umbral, con dinero en mano.

 

-Hey, Sammy -dijo, adoptando su actitud de siempre- ¿contrataste un stripper?

-¿Qué? -preguntó mi hermano desde el interior de la casa- ¿De qué hablas?

-Ja ja -dije, sin pizca de humor; luego lo empujé para poder entrar.

-Dean, mi amor, ¿tanto tiempo sin vernos y así es cómo me saludas? -dijo Gabriel burlonamente.

-¿Con quién hablas? -preguntó Sam, quien iba llegando al recibidor; al verme, se pasmó un instante y luego fue a abrazarme- ¡Dean! No me avisaste que venías hoy.

-¿Tengo que avisar antes de llegar a mi propia casa? -pregunté, extrañado.

 

Intercambió una mirada nerviosa y fugaz con Gabriel, quien entendió su mensaje de inmediato, se quedó boquiabierto y empezó a reír. La actitud de ambos me puso muy ansioso mientras entraba a la sala y dejaba mi maleta sobre un sillón. Tuve que preguntar:

 

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Vine en mal momento? 

-¡No! -exclamó Sam.

-Sí -dijo Gabriel, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? -quise saber.

 

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese preciso momento. Sam y Gabriel se miraron, el primero bastante más nervioso que el segundo. Su actitud misteriosa se me hizo de lo más absurda y molesta, así que fui yo mismo a abrir la puerta. 

 

En el umbral apareció Castiel, riéndose de algo. O más bien, con alguien. Su risa se transformó en estupefacción cuando me vio. Pude notar la manera en que sus labios formaron mi nombre, apenas como un susurro.

 

-Castiel -lo saludé, con mi sonrisa más mortífera- ¿sorprendido de verme?

-Hola, Dean -saludó, agachando la cabeza. No sabía si sentir placer o decepción.

-Pasa -le dije, haciéndome a un lado; luego puse los ojos en su acompañante y añadí- Pasen, quiero decir.

 

Una vez dentro, la atmósfera se hizo densa a causa de tanta tensión, salvo por Gabriel, quien parecía muy divertido con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yo no iba a permitir que trataran el asunto como un funeral, así que les mostré mi faceta más relajada y me encargué de demostrarles lo poco que me interesaba la presencia de Castiel y, sobre todo, la de su acompañante. Gracias a ello, volvieron las risas y las bromas, e incluso el hecho de que llegara la pizza ayudó bastante.

 

Fui a la cocina por unos vasos, seguido de Sam, quien me dijo:

 

-No sabía que vendrías. De haber sabido, le hubiera dicho que no se apareciera.

-¿Crees que me importa? -pregunté, sin mirarlo, rebuscando en la alacena.

-Sí -respondió mi hermano con aplomo.

-Pues te equivocas.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. 

-¿Entonces por qué buscas vasos entre ollas y sartenes?

 

Me detuve un momento para fijarme bien en lo que estaba haciendo y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. El rubor se me fue hasta las orejas pero traté de disimularlo buscado vasos en la puerta correcta. Una vez que los encontré, le dije:

 

-Eso no prueba nada.

 

Sam negó con la cabeza y me ayudó a llevar otras cosas a la sala, donde ya nos esperaban los demás.

 

Durante la comida, me mantuve callado mientras ellos bromeaban, sólo para enterarme de todo cuanto había ocurrido y hacerme un panorama de la situación. Así supe que el acompañante de Castiel no era su pareja, sólo era un “amigo”, pero vaya manera que tenía de tratarlo. Era más que obvio que el tal Chuck sentía por Castiel algo más que amistad. Su manera de mirarlo cuando hablaba, su amabilidad con él, sus gestos, todo. Lo peor no era eso, lo peor era la manera como se comportaba Castiel, como si fuera un tímido muchacho que cuida hasta la más mínima de sus carcajadas por temor de que fueran inapropiadas. Había cambiado por completo, me recordó a los días en que era novio de Sam.

 

Supuse que fue Gabriel quien los había presentado, porque parecían muy buenos amigos; también era obvio que los cuatro habían tenido tiempo de sobra para salir juntos y llevarse bastante bien. En cierto modo, me sentí excluido, aunque debo admitir que el chico no era molesto mi desagradable. De hecho, parecía tenerme cierto respeto por el simple hecho de ser mayor que él y estar en la Universidad. 

 

De manera que, según mis conjeturas, Castiel jugaba de nuevo al niño bueno para ganarse la simpatía de su nueva presa. Me pareció hilarante.

 

-Dean -me llamó Sam- Vamos por cerveza.

-Yo me quedo -se apresuró a decir Castiel.

-Yo también -dije enseguida, con lo cual Castiel palideció. 

-Entonces vamos… -dijo Sam, mirándome significativamente- ¿Vienes, Chuck? 

-Ah… claro -asintió con una sonrisa.

 

Los tres se marcharon. En el instante en que se cerró la puerta, le lancé a Castiel una mirada intensa. Él la notó pero apenas y se mostró incómodo. Estaba justo en el sillón de al lado, se limitó a tomar el control remoto y cambiar de canal de TV. 

 

-¿Qué me cuentas, Castiel? -pregunté.

-¿De qué? -preguntó, sin mirarme.

-De lo que has hecho este último año.

-Nada que te importe.

-¿Por qué me hablas así? Te vi tan amable y atento hace unos instantes que creí que habías dejado de ser un hijo de puta.

 

Soltó una risita pero sin dejar de poner atención a la televisión. Después de unos minutos, insistí en fastidiarlo de nuevo:

 

-¿Te desperté aquella noche en que te hablé borracho?

-Sí -asintió- también a Chuck.

 

Sentí su veneno a través de esas palabras.

 

-¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Que era tu ex novio, el que aún no te supera?

-No -apagó la televisión y al fin me miró- Le dije que era un patético intento de novio que jamás concretó nada conmigo y cuyo arrepentimiento no lo dejaba vivir.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Te consoló para que no lloraras después de contar esa triste historia?

-Toda la noche -dijo en énfasis.

-¿Y tuviste que fingir también el orgasmo o eso únicamente lo aplicas a tus sentimientos?

 

Se quedó helado. Tras el impacto inicial de mis palabras, se levantó del sillón y me dijo:

 

-¿Sabes qué, Dean? No voy a jugar contigo a insultarnos mutuamente. Mejor me voy.

 

Me puse de pie al instante y le corté el paso. Él se mostró realmente nervioso.

 

-Quítate -me pidió.

-De verdad que extrañaba verte en acción -le dije, riendo con burla.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó exasperado.

-Extrañaba tus mentiras, lástima que ya no estén dirigidas hacia mí. 

-¿Crees que le estoy mintiendo a Chuck? -se rió.

-¿Me equivoco? ¿Está consciente de la clase de embustero que eres?

-Sólo estás celoso -espetó- Creí que un año sería suficiente para que lo superaras pero veo que mi rechazo te ha pegado fuerte. Yo he avanzado, Dean. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Siento lástima del pobre imbécil al que has elegido, es todo.

-Guarda tu lástima para ti mismo. Ten dignidad, Dean. Supera el hecho de que no te amo…

 

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa maldita frase, saliendo de su boca que me resultaba tan ajena y, a la vez, tan entrañable. El dolor de volver a escucharlo diciendo eso, abrió mi vieja herida, lo cual provocó que siguiera discutiendo con él, cada vez más alterado.

 

-Y tú deberías superar el hecho de que no todo gira en torno a ti. 

-¡Y tú deberías saber que no siempre eres la víctima! -exclamó, poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho y empujándome con fuerza.

-¡Y tú deberías saber cuándo cerrar la maldita boca antes de decir algo que podría lastimar a otros! -lo tomé violentamente de las muñecas y lo sacudí.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó.

-¡Oblígame! -grité, a mi vez.

 

Sus muñecas eran presa de mis manos, que se habían cerrado con fuerza en torno a ellas. Castiel forcejeó conmigo, tratando de soltarse, pero sus intentos eran inútiles. Durante unos segundos, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y me di cuenta de que había estado evitando ese nivel de cercanía a toda costa. Se quedó enganchado de mi mirada, sus labios temblaron y sus brazos dejaron de forcejear. Tiré de sus muñecas suavemente para acercarlo a mí, hasta que tuve su rostro a centímetros del mío. De inmediato bajó sus párpados, para privarme del placer de mirar ese par de azules ojos. Cuando le hice levantar el rostro, tomando su barbilla, me llevé una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta de que había lágrimas luchando por salir de ellos. Parecía que las contenía con rabia, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y coraje para no mostrarlas.

 

-Castiel… -musité.

-No digas mi nombre…

 

Una lágrima traidora escapó de su ojo derecho. De inmediato quise socorrerla, pero él no me lo permitió, se apresuró a secarla con el dorso de su mano y luego trató de cubrirse el rostro. Yo me adelanté, tomé sus manos con suavidad, me incliné hacia él y, justo cuando sus labios temblorosos y entreabiertos parecían lo suficientemente dóciles para mí, la puerta de mi casa se abrió y tuvimos que separarnos con rapidez. Castiel salió corriendo, directo al baño.

 

-¡Volvimos! -gritó Gabriel, sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-Genial -sonreí forzadamente.

 

“Justo a tiempo…”

 


	15. Noche de graduación

Sam, Gabriel y Castiel quedaron de acuerdo en ir juntos al baile de graduación, el punto de reunión fue en nuestra casa. Yo veía televisión en la sala mientras ellos terminaban de alistarse. Mantenía mis ojos fijos en el televisor, no quería ni echar una ojeada para saber cómo lucía Castiel. Gabriel interrumpió mi programa al apagar el televisor sin siquiera preguntarme al respecto y me arrojó algo a la cara. Al apartarlo, me di cuenta de que era un smoking.

 

-¿Para qué quiero esto? -pregunté con fastidio- ¿Y por qué apagaste el televisor?

-Póntelo -respondió Gabriel- Vas a ir con nosotros al baile.

-No, de ninguna manera -me reí, devolviéndole la ropa.

-Oh, creí que habías venido para la graduación de Sammy

-Sí, pero cambié de opinión, sólo iré a la ceremonia, no al baile.

-Pues lástima, vas a ir con nosotros.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté, exasperado.

 

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Gabriel y yo miramos al mismo tiempo, yo bastante extrañado porque ya no esperaba visitas ni nada. Gabriel hizo un gesto de fastidio y fue a abrir.

 

-¡Chuck! -exclamó- ¿Qué haces aquí, hombre? El baile es en el gimnasio.

-Lo sé, idiota -rió el tal Chuck- Vine porque Castiel me lo pidió. Quiere que los acompañe al baile.

-¡Ah, claro! -rió Gabriel- ¡Pasa, pasa!

 

Se giró para verme mientras Chuck entraba a la casa. Hizo una mueca de enojo y me dijo algo ininteligible para que Chuck no lo escuchara, yo le hice señas de que no lograba entenderle nada. Rodó los ojos con fastidio y se marchó escaleras arriba, dejándome a solas con el recién llegado, quien se quedó de pie en el vestíbulo, con actitud un tanto tímida. Me saludó con un gesto, al cual correspondí. 

 

-¿Qué hay, Dean? -dijo- ¿Vas a ir con nosotros?

 

Lo pensé por unos segundos y la respuesta salió de mí a tal velocidad que me fue imposible detenerla.

 

-Sí, sí -asentí; tomé el smoking del sofá y le dije- Toma asiento, Chuck. Iré arriba para alistarme.

-Ok -dijo él, sonriendo.

 

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, impulsado por el simple hecho de ver llegar a Chuck. Cuando Gabriel me vio salir usando el smoking, me miró de pies a cabeza y alzó ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación. Se acercó a mí para acomodarme la corbata de moño, mientras me decía:

 

-¿Te decidiste a ir por lo que te dije o porque Chuck va a estar ahí?

-Voy a ir por mi hermano -respondí, pretendiendo sonar muy tranquilo.

-Claro, Dean. Trata de convencerte de eso.

 

Cuando terminó de acomodar mi corbata, salió Castiel del baño y me miró impresionado. Sus preciosos ojos parpadearon algunas veces, luego me miró de pies a cabeza, justo como lo hiciera su hermano. Sin decir nada, agachó la cabeza y pasó de largo por el pasillo para ir hacia las escaleras y bajar a saludar a Chuck. Miré a Gabriel, quien me devolvió una sonrisa de complicidad a la que no correspondí. Bajé las escaleras y les grité que los esperaría en el auto.

 

Encendí el motor del Impala de papá e hice sonar la bocina varias veces, tratando de apurarlos a salir. Minutos más tarde, el grupo de cuatro chicos apareció en el umbral de la puerta, haciendo escándalo, riendo y bromeando; casi me dieron ternura. Una vez frente al auto, empezó el desorden por saber cómo se iban a sentar. 

 

-Los tórtolos van atrás -dije, señalando el asiento trasero; Gabriel y Sam entraron al auto.

 

Castiel miró el asiento vacío que quedaba junto a su hermano, luego miró a Chuck, pero yo me adelanté a cualquier decisión que pudieran tomar.

 

-Chuck, puedes sentarte junto a Gabriel -le dije, sosteniendo la puerta; el chico entró, no muy entusiasmado.

 

Una vez que cerré la puerta, me di la vuelta para ir hacia mi lugar, frente al volante. Antes de entrar al auto, miré a Castiel, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en mí. Había cierto asombro en ellos, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue esa sonrisa que luchaba por abrirse paso en sus labios. No pude soportar la presión, así que sólo entré en el auto y cerré la puerta; él hizo lo mismo en seguida y partimos hacia nuestro destino: el gimnasio de la preparatoria.

 

Debo admitir que fue un viaje divertido: puse música a todo volumen mientras conducía, los chicos cantaban, gritaban, bromeaban… Esa noche me sentí de nuevo un muchacho de preparatoria, yendo a su baile de graduación. De hecho, decidí que esa sería mi noche de graduación, no la que había padecido hacía un año, después de haber sido herido de aquella manera por el chico que reía a mi lado en el Impala. El chico que lucía tan guapo con esa ropa. El chico cuyo cabello negro y rebelde se veía perfecto esa noche. El chico cuyos ojos azules hicieron contacto con los míos durante el viaje, y cuya sonrisa casi me saca del carril. 

 

Finalmente, sanos y salvos, llegamos a la preparatoria. El gimnasio estaba lleno a esas horas, la música sonaba fuerte y el ambiente era bastante agradable; la noche de mi graduación ni siquiera me había fijado en eso, yo estaba hecho una mierda. Gabriel y Sam fueron por ponche, mientras Chuck aprovechó para ir con Castiel para hablar. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que yo salía sobrando, ya no estábamos en el Impala, cantando todos juntos y yo ni siquiera pertenecía a ese lugar. Estuve a punto de derrumbarme en una silla, cuando un grupo de chicas se me acercó.

 

-¿Dean Winchester? -preguntó una de ellas; las reconocía, todas eran porristas.

-Sí -sonreí.

-¡Wow, es increíble que estés aquí! -dijeron- ¿Quieres bailar?

-Ah… -miré a mi alrededor: Sam y Gabriel se besaban mientras que Castiel y Chuck reían y hablaban muy de cerca- ¡Claro! Vamos.

 

Muchas personas me reconocieron y me saludaron cual si fuera una celebridad; honestamente no creía que alguien me recordara. Casi toda la noche bailé con chicas diferentes, a varias ni siquiera las conocía, pero ellas parecían conocerme muy bien. Un rato después, me acerqué a la mesa para servirme un poco de ponche y Castiel hizo lo mismo. Puso tímidamente su vaso para que le sirviera un poco, lo cual hice en silencio. Bebí el líquido rojo intenso de un solo trago, me volví hacia él y le dije:

 

-Necesito alcohol.

 

Él sonrió, viendo con decepción su vaso de ponche.

 

-Sí, también yo -respondió.

 

Luego, tras servirme un segundo vaso de ponche, tomé el suficiente valor, me aclaré la garganta y le pregunté:

 

-¿Quieres bailar?

-¿Qué? -me miró extrañado, soltando una risita.

-Que si quieres bailar -repetí.

-Claro -asintió, arrojando su vaso al suelo- ¿Por qué no?

 

La pista estaba atestada de gente, poco importaba si dos chicos que ni siquiera se podían considerar amigos decidían bailar en el centro. Los primeros instantes fueron de tensión, pero el ambiente era contagioso, difícilmente se podía evitar no empezar a reír y hacer toda clase de movimientos estúpidos. Terminamos siguiendo el ritmo de la música, pero también el ritmo de la multitud que, al igual que nosotros, sólo quería divertirse. Castiel tenía esa hermosa sonrisa sobre su rostro, tan espontánea como nunca la había visto; sus ojos brillaban y se mezclaban con las luces del lugar. Eran hipnóticos, pues una vez que me fijé en ellos, no pude mirar hacia otro lado, mi cuerpo seguía moviéndose únicamente por inercia. 

 

-¿Qué? -me preguntó, cuando notó mi embeleso.

-Te ves bien -dije, sin apartar la mirada de él.

-Cállate -rió, sin dejar de bailar.

 

Lo hice por un par de minutos, quizá. Entonces noté, a lo lejos, la presencia de Chuck, cuya apariencia tímida había desaparecido y me devolvía una mirada intensa y nada amigable. Sonreí.

 

-Chuck parece molesto -le dije a Castiel.

-No tendría por qué -dijo, sin darle importancia.

-Tal vez está celoso.

-Le dije que tú y yo no somos ni amigos.

-Peor aún, se estará preguntando por qué bailas conmigo.

 

Estuve a punto de hablarle de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en mi casa, antes de que la llegada de los demás nos interrumpiera, pero la canción terminó y Castiel se alejó de mí para ir de regreso con Chuck. Solté un suspiro de resignación, tras lo cual decidí alejarme de ahí para ir a los sanitarios. Al salir, Chuck me detuvo en el pasillo.

 

-¿Pasa algo, Chuck? -pregunté extrañado.

-No lo sé -respondió con una actitud nada agradable- Dímelo tú.

 

Definitivamente, el tal Chuck no era tan tímido e inocente como se había mostrado conmigo. Su voz era firme y segura, su mirada echaba chispas.

 

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunté seriamente.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta de la manera en que miras a Castiel. Aún te gusta, ¿cierto?

-Si así fuera, no veo cuál es tu problema -le dije, dando un paso hacia él.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto, soy bastante bueno en eso. Si tuviste o no tu oportunidad con él, no me interesa. Quiero que te alejes y quiero que lo hagas a partir de ahora.

 

Estaba asombrado de las agallas del chico pero aún así no pude evitar reírme, lo cual le irritó bastante. 

 

-Escúchame bien -le dije- Lo que tuve o tenga con Castiel, es asunto mío y de él. En cuanto a eso de “alejarme a partir de ahora”, no será posible. Es la graduación de mi hermano, Gabriel y Castiel son amigos míos y me quedaré con ellos hasta que se me de la gana. Tú, por el contrario, puedes retirarte en cuanto lo desees.

-No me asustas, Dean Winchester.

-Si yo no te asusto, imagina lo que me provocas a mí.

 

Pasé a su lado apenas rozando su hombro, alerta de cualquier movimiento inesperado que hiciera, pero no ocurrió nada. Regresé al gimnasio para buscar a los chicos, Gabriel se me acercó para decirme que estaba mortalmente aburrido. “Vamos a otro sitio”, me dijo, guiñando un ojo. Al fin alguien sugería largarnos para ir por alcohol, ya había estado bueno de tanto baile y de ese asqueroso ponche con sabor a medicina para la tos. Le comunicamos nuestra idea a Sam y a Castiel, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo; Castiel fue por Chuck para invitarlo, ante lo cual Gabriel intercambió conmigo una mirada de complicidad. Era extraño, se suponía que Chuck era buen amigo de Gabriel pero esa noche estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlo lejos.

 

Estábamos a punto de salir cuando tuve una idea repentina: una de las chicas con las que bailé, mencionó que daría una fiesta luego de que terminara la del gimnasio. La busqué y le dije que aceptaba su oferta, así que partimos hacia su casa. Era alcohol gratis, podía llevar a todos y lo único que tuve que hacer fue darle algunos besos en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, así que había sido pan comido. 

 

La fiesta en el gimnasio había terminado a las 11 de la noche; la fiesta de esa chica aún no terminaba a las 2 de la madrugada, hora en la que todos habían bebido hasta perder el juicio. Bueno, todos menos yo. No lo niego, bebí bastante también, pero no todo lo que hubiera deseado, ya que me tocaba conducir de regreso a casa. ¿En qué momento me convertí en el conductor designado y en el adulto  _ casi _ responsable? De cualquier manera, me alegra haber sido consciente porque Gabriel apenas y pudo ayudarme con Sam (en realidad, parecía que era Sam quien sostenía a Gabriel, dada la diferencia de alturas). Castiel estaba completamente borracho y de Chuck ni qué decir. Tuve que llevarlo hasta su casa y prácticamente tocar el timbre por él. Antes de irme, me dijo:

 

-No creas… -arrastraba las palabras- No creas que se me olvida lo que te dije.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora, procura no caerte mientras te abren la puerta.

 

Después, nos dirigimos a mi casa, ya que Gabriel dijo que prefería quedarse con nosotros que llegar en ese estado a su propia casa; yo sé bien que sólo lo hacía para quedarse en la habitación de Sam y aprovechar su vulnerable estado. Así que, casi a las 3:00 a.m. estábamos cruzando el vestíbulo para dirigirnos hacia las escaleras. Gabriel y Sam subieron entre risas y tropiezos, yo ayudé a Castiel a llegar a mi habitación. Pretendía dejar que él durmiera en mi cama, mientras yo me quedaba en un sofá de la sala.

 

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Castiel riendo, cuando lo deposité sobre el colchón.

 

No le respondí. Lo hice recostarse suavemente, luego le quité los zapatos y lo acomodé para que su cabeza quedara sobre la almohada, sobre cuya blancura destacaba el negro cabello de mi huésped. Le pasé delicadamente una mano para acariciarlo, aprovechando que, al parecer, se había quedado dormido por tanto alcohol. Tuve que apartarme, pese a mis deseos de continuar contemplando su belleza aletargada.

 

-Dean -me llamó de pronto; sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron.

-¿Qué? -pregunté.

-Ayer te mentí -me dijo, sonriendo como si acabara de decir lo más tierno y dulce del mundo.

-Eso no es nuevo en ti -suspiré.

 

Me di la vuelta pero su mano alcanzó a sujetar la mía. Cerré los ojos, sabía que, sin importar cuánto mal me hubiera causado ese hombre, yo seguía siendo dócil al más gentil de sus roces. Me sentí débil nuevamente.

 

-Dean -volvió a llamarme, casi susurrando.

-Duérmete ya, Castiel -le dije, sin volver la vista a él.

-¿No me escuchaste? Dije que ayer te mentí.

-No quiero saber en qué.

-Te mentí en dos cosas.

 

Me di la vuelta, soltándome de su mano y lo vi ahí recostado, con sus ojos somnolientos y una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Me hizo señas de que me acercara y lo hice: me senté en una orilla de la cama, junto a él. 

 

-¿En qué me mentiste esta vez? -pregunté, como lo haría un padre con su hijo.

-Acércate y te lo diré al oído.

-No, dímelo ya.

-Acércate y te lo diré.

 

Dudé unos segundos pero al final decidí seguirle la corriente, porque estaba ebrio y por mi maldita curiosidad. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me acarició. Sus dedos se pasearon por mis mejillas y por mis labios, para finalmente pasarlas por mi cabello y mi cuello. Tiró de mí suavemente, acortando cada vez más la distancia entre nuestros labios. Yo no soportaba no estar en ellos, así que me lancé con todo hacia su boca, Fue como haber hallado un oasis después de haber vagado todo un año por el desierto.

 

-Castiel -le dije, tratando de separarlo de mí- ¿en qué me mentiste?

-Jamás me acosté con Chuck -dijo en un tono gracioso.

-Eso es obvio -le dije, sonriendo- El chico está desesperado por meterse en tus pantalones.

-¿De verdad? -rió- Qué bien… Me gusta Chuck.

 

Sentí una punzada de celos, pero mantuve mi sonrisa en el rostro para que no se diera cuenta. Iba a levantarme de la cama cuando dijo:

 

-Pero él no es como tú. 

-No hay nadie como yo -le aseguré; él se echó una boba carcajada.

-Tienes razón -asintió, aun riendo- Eres un idiota. Siempre soportando todo cuanto te hago, siempre volviendo junto a mí. Eres el hombre más idiota que conozco y por eso… Por eso es que no te merezco.

 

Estábamos recostados sobre la cama, mirándonos a los ojos mientras decíamos todas esas cosas. Castiel me pasó una mano por el cabello, me contemplaba como si no creyera que yo estaba ahí junto a él. Estaba ebrio, pero su espontaneidad lo hacía ver lúcido; era eso o mi corazón se esforzaba por encontrarlo sincero.

 

-¿De verdad crees que no me mereces? -pregunté.

-De verdad.

-¿Debería irme?

-No -me miró suplicante- Quédate, al menos por esta noche, junto a mí. 

-Pero si crees que no me mereces, entonces no eres digno de estar en mi presencia.

-Sólo por esta noche, finge que lo soy.

 

Quería yacer junto a él toda la noche, apoderarme de su cuerpo en un abrazo febril y hacerle el amor de todas las formas posibles e imposibles. Nunca en toda mi existencia había deseado tanto a una persona de la manera en que lo deseaba a él en ese momento. Era una pasión como ninguna otra, ardiente como hoguera, fuerte y devastadora cual tormenta. Sin embargo, más allá de lo carnal, más allá de mi deseo por sacrificar su carne en el altar de mi lujuria, estaba ese jardín desolado donde mi corazón había estado tanto tiempo custodiado por los cardos de mis malas experiencias. Un sentimiento invencible y luminoso se había abierto camino en ese suelo filoso y accidentado, convirtiéndolo en un sitio sagrado. 

 

-Sólo por esta noche, Dean, finge que me has extrañado todo este tiempo -se acercó a mí y me abrazó; se acurrucó junto a mi cuerpo como un niño- Finge que nunca te hice daño.

-Castiel... -musité, conmovido.

-Dean… -susurró- Sólo por ésta noche… finge que me amas.

 

Mi corazón palpitó con tanta fuerza que tuve miedo de asustar a Castiel con su estrépito. Lo apreté fuerte contra mi pecho y le dije suavemente:

 

-No tengo por qué fingir lo que de verdad siento. Castiel, yo…

 

Un ronquido me cortó las palabras. Separé a Castiel de mí, sólo para ver que se había quedado dormido. Mi enojo subió como espuma y bajó con la misma rapidez, así que, en lugar de aventarlo de la cama, negué con la cabeza, tomé la cobija y lo cubrí con ella. Luego me acomodé a su lado, bajo la misma cobija y sentí cómo sus brazos me buscaron a pesar de que seguía dormido. Me abrazó con una inocencia que me hizo olvidar mi frustración, tan sólo me entregué a la calidez de su cuerpo y cerré los ojos.

 

“¿Cuál sería esa segunda cosa en que me mintió?”, me pregunté.

 

El sueño me venció antes de siquiera poder especular al respecto. 

  
  



	16. El perdedor

Era el último día que estaríamos juntos antes de que Sam, Gabriel y yo partieramos a nuestras respectivas universidades. El aire olía a melancolía por los buenos tiempos y un poco a tristeza. Habíamos pasado por tanto, que aún me parecía sorprendente que pudiéramos estar los cuatro juntos, compartiendo alimentos, cervezas, conversaciones y juegos. Había llegado a sentirme parte de ese grupo, no se si era debido a lo mucho que nos conocíamos unos a otros o al hecho de que, sin percibirlo tan fácilmente, todos estábamos madurando y habíamos decidido dejar las discusiones y los engaños en el pasado. Sam y Gabriel se llevaban realmente bien, eran una pareja unida, no tenían miedo de demostrar lo mucho que se amaban. Sin duda, quien más había cambiado era Gabriel, podría decirse que ya éramos amigos. En cuanto a Castiel y yo… Bueno, al menos ya no estábamos matándonos el uno al otro. Sin embargo, había decidido algo: antes de marcharme, tenía que decirle lo que realmente sentía por él.

 

Esa tarde, fuimos juntos a jugar baloncesto a una cancha cercana. Los equipos estaban armados: Sam y Gabriel  _ vs _ Castiel y yo. Todo estaba listo para iniciar, pero no contábamos con un invitado indeseable, al menos para mí. Chuck apareció, con esa actitud amigable y casi tímida. Saludó a Cas, cruzó algunas palabras con él y luego le habló al oído. Le dijo algo que lo hizo reír, lo cual me irritó muchísimo. Luego saltó a la cancha y me saludó, diciendo:

 

-¿Qué hay, compañero?

-Mi compañero es Castiel -le dije seriamente.

-Ahora es mi suplente. Además, yo estoy en el equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria. 

-¿Y? -pregunté, exasperado.

-Cállate y juega -me dijo en tono más bajo, pero sin dejar de sonreirle a los demás.

 

Ese cabrón quería seguir con la farsa de que era amigo de todos. Lo peor era que todos le creían, porque sólo conmigo se portaba como en realidad era. Me hizo preguntarme: ¿Qué demonios tengo que hago surgir lo peor de todas las personas? ¿Estaba maldito o algo? ¿Era un castigo?

 

Jugamos  _ veintiuno _ , es decir, aquella modalidad donde, el primer equipo en llegar a 21 puntos gana. Por supuesto, al principio al menos, mi hermano nos estaba dando una paliza. Sin embargo, debo admitir que ese tarado sabía jugar, aunque no por ello ganamos. Volvimos a empezar, con los equipos conformados de la misma manera, ya que Castiel se negó a jugar. Mientras se desarrollaba el juego, entendí por qué: prefería observarme. Cuando lo noté, me sonrió, con lo cual me quedé embobado. A consecuencia de ello, Chuck me lanzó el balón y golpeó en mi cabeza porque no pude estar alerta a su pase. No podía estar de peor humor, pero en lugar de disculparme, lo dejé solo con el juego y fui a sentarme junto a Castiel.

 

-¿Vas a jugar o no? -preguntó Chuck muy molesto.

 

Levanté una mano en señal de que se callara, así que hizo una mueca de fastidio y continuó jugando con Sam y Gabriel. Entonces volví la mirada a Castiel y le dije:

 

-Castiel…

-¿Si? -me miró con sus ojos perfectos, poniéndome muy nervioso.

-Hay algo que quisiera decirte…

 

En ese momento, recibí un fuerte balonazo en plena cara. Me levanté hecho una furia y vi a Sam y Gabriel conteniendo la risa. A su lado, Chuck sonreía con autosuficiencia, obviando el hecho de que él había sido el causante.

 

-¿Pero qué…

-Dean -me llamó Castiel.

 

Me hice el que no le había dolido para nada semejante balonazo y lo miré.

 

-Eso que vas a decirme, ¿es muy importante? -preguntó.

-Sí…

 

Miró de reojo a Chuck y me dijo:

 

-Si puedes vencer a Chuck en un juego de baloncesto, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-¿Qué? -salté, sorprendido y molesto.

-Ya me oíste -insistió con una sonrisa en los labios- Gana el juego y podrás decirme lo que quieras.

 

Le clavé a Chuck una mirada asesina. Castiel añadió:

 

-A menos, claro, que pienses que no tienes posibilidades de ganar...

-¿Quién dijo eso? -dije de inmediato; me volví hacia Chuck y le grité- ¡Hey, tú! 

-Tengo nombre -se quejó.

-No me importa. Juguemos. Sólo tú y yo.

 

Sam y Gabriel se miraron muy intrigados. Bajé a la cancha y les pedí el balón, el cual me fue lanzado por Gabriel. Antes de iniciar, eché una última mirada hacia las gradas, donde estaba sentado Castiel. Parecía muy complacido, cual emperador en el Coliseo, a punto de ver pelear a un par de esclavos hasta la muerte. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de la manera en que me estaba manejando ese hombre, ¡y yo lo estaba alentando! Se me olvidaba que él era el astuto y yo el idiota que era todo corazón. Ser un Gryffindor honorario no me estaba sirviendo de nada. 

 

Iniciamos las hostilidades entre Chuck y yo. El marcador se abrió luego de unos minutos, Chuck anotó una canasta y entonces recordé que, a final de cuentas, estaba en desventaja con respecto a él. Yo jugaba soccer, no baloncesto pero al ver la mirada azul intensa y despiadada de ese hombre, me daba cuenta de que él estaba perfectamente conciente de eso y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, supuse que lo había hecho a propósito. Mas no le iba a permitir salirse con la suya, le demostraría que también era capaz de jugar baloncesto. Le ganaría a ese imbécil y entonces me escucharía.

 

En poco tiempo logré igualar el marcador, lo cual me hizo ganar mucha confianza sobre la cancha y volví a anotar unos minutos después. Chuck se apoyó sobre sus rodillas mientras me miraba con desdén, estaba cansado, era visible, pero su orgullo le impedía bajar la guardia. Desde las gradas, Gabriel y Sam nos apoyaban. Castiel sonreía complacido. 

 

Quise terminar ese juego rápidamente, así que, abusando de mi confianza, le pasé el balón a Chuck para que iniciara. Y lo hizo pero esta vez jugó haciendo gala de toda su destreza. Era ágil, veloz y muy hábil, me trajo por toda la cancha, el sudor corría a chorros por mi frente. En una jugada, por tratar de quitarle el balón, lo derribé accidentalmente… o quizá no fue tan accidental. Cuando le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, él me dio un manotazo para rechazarla. No le di tregua y al final logré superarlo, no sin dificultad. 

 

-Bien jugado, chicos -dijo Sam- ¿Vamos por algo de beber?

 

Fuimos por algunas bebidas deportivas y descansamos sobre las gradas. Cuando logré recuperar el aliento, decidí que era hora de volver a perderlo, hablando con Castiel respecto a lo que había ganado por vencer a Chuck en el juego. Nos alejamos del resto, lo cual no fue bien visto por Chuck. Una vez en intimidad, le dije:

 

-Probablemente sea la última vez que nos veamos en todo un año y hay algo que debo decirte. No me importa si tu respuesta es negativa, lo que quiero es…

-¿No te importa? -preguntó, sonriendo con cierta amargura.

-No… -dudé- lo que quiero es…

-Lo que sea, prefiero que no me lo digas.

-¿Por qué? ¡El trato era…

-Lo sé, pero es obvio que no estás listo para decirlo.

 

Me detuve, me dejé caer sobre el pasto y me llevé las manos al rostro, en señal de desesperación. Castiel se sentó a mi lado y me dijo:

 

-Dean… nos hemos hecho tanto daño el uno al otro… No quiero que me reveles nada mientras tu corazón siga herido y resentido conmigo.

-¡Eso no es así! -dije exasperado.

-Lo es. Hasta el final, aún sigues protegiéndote de mí. Crees que antecediendo un “no me importa” estarás a salvo del dolor y ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a responder.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? -lo miré desesperado- La noche en que te quedaste en mi casa…

-Esa noche bebimos demasiado.

-¡No, tú bebiste demasiado, yo pretendía ser sincero! No puedo creer la facilidad con la que cambias todo.

-No lo hago, Dean, pero es obvio que no estamos listos para estar juntos.

 

Sus palabras eran afiladas como siempre, pero lo peor aún estaba por venir:

 

-He tomado una decisión, Dean.

-¿Otra? -pregunté, molesto. 

 

Castiel suspiró y me dijo:

 

-Voy a darle una oportunidad a Chuck.


	17. Recompensa y castigo

En el autobús que me llevaba de regreso a la universidad, sonaba una canción de una tal Taylor Swift, llamada  _ We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together.  _ Pensé que era graciosa, estúpida y que, también, me recordaba de una manera cursi y ridícula que lo mío con Castiel se había ido al averno… para siempre. Él tomó una decisión basándose en mis palabras mal empleadas y en el hecho de que, según él, no estamos listos para tener una relación, ni siquiera de amistad. Él dijo que yo seguía herido y resentido, yo más bien creo que hablaba por él mismo. Yo había decidido dar un paso adelante para salir de todo eso, pero él decidió dar un paso en otra dirección y alejarse definitivamente de mí. Escogió a un tipo al que había conocido recientemente, uno que seguramente le haría mucho más daño del que yo le había hecho. Una vez más, no estaba siendo justo conmigo, prefirió huir antes que arriesgarse. Una vez más, yo había saltado el precipicio por amor… y me encontré en un desierto de afiladas palabras y abandono.

 

No obstante, acepté su decisión con madurez. Si eso era lo que él quería, yo lo aceptaba y no volvería a insistir, ni siquiera volvería a verlo. Me despedí de él sin resentimientos, sin palabras de más, sin nada en mi corazón. Porque, tal como Chuck me dijera aquella tarde, el que es afortunado en el juego, es desafortunado en el amor y viceversa. Buscaría la victoria en otro lugar menos complicado. 

 

Así que, de vuelta en la universidad, en lugar de armar líos para liberarme del dolor, me enfoqué en mis metas personales. Estaba enojado, más que descorazonado, pero ya había pasado por eso tantas veces… y con la misma persona. Uno se cansa de ser engañado, de ser ilusionado, de caer y levantarse. Se vuelve rutinario, la cicatriz endurece más y se forma una nueva coraza. Así que, la protección que perdí al enamorarme de Castiel, volvió a formarse, más fuerte que nunca. Me sentí diferente, más equilibrado y con mayor control de mis emociones. Supongo que hice un buen trabajo porque eso me trajo una recompensa.

 

Conocí a alguien. Una chica, ésta vez, con la que tuve un inicio amistoso que fue tornándose en algo intenso. Su nombre era Anna, una preciosa chica de roja melena y rostro angelical. Era compañera mía en varias clases pero fue hasta que uno de mis amigos nos presentó cuando comenzamos a hablar. Después, nos hicimos buenos amigos y compañeros en cuestiones de estudios. Una noche, tras una alocada fiesta y varios tragos, fuimos directo a mi habitación e hicimos el amor. No puedo decir que estaba enamorado ni mucho menos, era más bien una fuerte atracción física que derivó en una relación pasional y corporal, más que espiritual. Lo disfrutaba mucho, aunque en el fondo había algo que no me dejaba ser feliz del todo, algo parecido a un sentimiento de culpa, a un remordimiento. Creí que era debido a que Anna y yo teníamos algo meramente sexual, lo cual llenaba el vacío por momentos pero después me dejaba igual. Así que, llevado por las emociones del momento, le pedí oficialmente que fuéramos una pareja, lo cual ella aceptó.

 

Tenía una relación formal después de… Vaya, después de tanto tiempo. Anna era increíble, era hermosa, brillante… Era muchas cosas… Pero no era él.

  
  
  


*******

Sólo me separé de Anna en el momento en que llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Ella fue a visitar a su familia, yo partí también hacia mi hogar, donde me esperaba mi hermano y mi padre. Sentía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde la última vez que había estado en esa casa, fue maravilloso volver a sentarme en un sofá de la sala, con mi hermano a mi lado, bebiendo cerveza y viendo el futbol americano en la televisión. Por supuesto, Gabriel también había vuelto a la ciudad junto con él y pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros, salvo los días que sacaba de quicio a mi hermano y discutían. Me reía de ellos, yo bien sabía que al día siguiente estarían intercambiando saliva como si nada hubiera ocurrido. 

 

Les conté de Anna y mi relación con ella, a lo cual no reaccionaron con tanta alegría como me hubiera gustado. Sin embargo, mi hermano asintió y sonrió, para decirme que estaba feliz de que hubiera encontrado a alguien. Lo dijo con un tono extraño, yo bien sabía que, lo que en realidad quería decir, era que estaba feliz de que hubiera superado a Castiel. 

 

-¿Cómo está él, por cierto? -pregunté, como sin darle mucha importancia.

 

Gabriel y Sam se quedaron mirando uno a otro. Gabriel parecía incluso molesto, mas no conmigo, sino referente a algo que me ocultaban. Los miré con cierta preocupación e insistí en mi pregunta.

 

-Creo que mi hermanito tiene debilidad por los patanes -me dijo Gabriel.

 

No quisieron revelar nada más, pero era bastante obvio que Castiel tenía problemas con Chuck. Les pregunté si aún eran pareja, a lo cual me respondieron afirmativamente.

 

-¿Sabes, Dean? -dijo Gabriel- Tenía cierta esperanza en tu visita, pero ahora que sé que tienes una relación con alguien, creo que es mejor dejar las cosas tal y como están.

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunté, poniéndome nervioso.

-Creí que podrías hablar con él.

-No puedo hacer eso -negué, riendo.

-Tal vez sólo tú puedas hacerlo entrar en razón.

-No sé cuál es el concepto de “razonable” que tiene Castiel. Nunca lo entendí y jamás lo haré.

 

Ese mismo fin de semana, Gabriel fue invitado a una fiesta, junto con Sam. Yo no me entretenía en otra cosa que no fuera mirar el americano y hablar con Anna por  _ Skype _ , así que cuando me invitaron para ir con ellos, no lo pensé dos veces. 

 

El evento tenía lugar en la casa de uno de los amigos de Gabriel. Asistieron chicos universitarios e incluso algunos que aún estaban en preparatoria. Había un buen ambiente, buena música y, lo más importante, bastante alcohol. Quizá no se comparaba con las fiestas a las que asistía en la universidad, pero no era mala. De hecho la estaba pasando bastante bien, hasta que vi aparecer a cierto individuo.

 

Se trataba de Chuck, pero iba solo. Buscó entre la multitud, hasta que saludó a un grupo de chicos, a los cuales se unió. Una media hora después, apareció Castiel y al verlo… Mi mundo se puso de cabeza, lo digo en serio.

 

Había crecido, no era tan alto como yo, pero era notable que su estatura había aumentado, ya no era un enano. Su cuerpo ya no era flacucho, lucía más atlético y bien proporcionado. Sus ojos eran igual de hermosos que siempre, pero en su mirada se notaba que algo en su interior había cambiado de manera irremediable; había, incluso, algo de dureza. Su cabello, negro, rebelde, con ese peinado un poco alocado que lo hacía lucir increíblemente atractivo. Siempre había sido hermoso, pero la inocencia de su apariencia había dado paso a una madurez que encontraba irresistible. Era todo un hombre.

 

En cuanto vio a Chuck, fue a ocultarse detrás de una columna. Yo volví la vista hacia donde estaba Chuck, aún con ese grupo de chicos, del que destacaba uno en especial, ya que le prestaba demasiada atención y reía mucho con él. Decidí estar atento a cualquier cambio, así que me acerqué a la mesa donde se hallaba el alcohol y fingí que me servía algo de tequila en el vaso, mientras que vigilaba a Chuck con el rabillo del ojo. Vi cómo le murmuró algo al chico en cuestión, para luego separarse del grupo y salir de la casa. Entonces, Castiel salió de su escondite y los siguió de cerca.

 

Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir, así que dejé mi vaso sobre la mesa y fui tras los pasos de Castiel. Al abrir la puerta de la casa, me encontré con aquel espectáculo bochornoso: Chuck besaba a aquel chico sin el menor pudor, mientras Castiel, a pocos metros de mí, contemplaba la escena también. Creí que armaría un escándalo, pero tan sólo se quedó ahí de pie, mirando cómo ese hijo de puta se besaba con aquel sujeto al que yo desconocía. Después, se marcharon juntos, entre risas y palabras ininteligibles. Tuve unas tremendas ganas de correr tras él y partirle su horrenda cara a puñetazos, mis manos se apretaron en un par de puños, intentando contener mis impulsos. Di un par de pasos en esa dirección y entonces Castiel se volvió y me miró. 

 

Sus enormes ojos azules estaban arrasados en lágrimas que no parecían ser de tristeza, sino de rabia. Al darse cuenta de que era yo, su expresión pasó del rencor más profundo al estupor. Hacía casi seis meses que no lo veía, desde aquella tarde jugando baloncesto, cuando aún se comportó como un chiquillo caprichoso. Sin embargo, su sonrisa de complacencia y su actitud desdeñosa lo habían abandonado esa noche, dejándome ver lo dañado de su estado.

 

-Dean...  -su voz quebrada me traspasó el corazón, sin importar la coraza que lo revestía. Me dolió el sólo hecho de escucharlo decir mi nombre.

-Castiel… -dije, evitando mostrar cualquier emoción.

-¿Lo viste todo? -me preguntó con enorme pesar.

 

Asentí. Él apretó los labios en un intento desesperado por no sollozar, tras lo cual se pasó una mano por los ojos para librarse de las lágrimas. 

 

-Qué mal -dijo, tras lo cual se dio la vuelta- Te veo después.

 

Suspiré y fui tras él, para detenerlo del brazo. Cuando me miró, le dije:

 

-¿Lo vas a dejar así?

-No -se rió con amargura- Aunque por esta noche, me temo que no puedo hacer nada. Tan sólo quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

 

Me miró como si no pudiera creer lo que le acababa de ofrecer.

 

-No es necesario -me contestó.

-No lo veas como un favor, yo también me voy a casa -le dije, casi con frialdad.

-De acuerdo…

 

Subimos al Impala para luego adentrarnos en un viaje silencioso y bastante incómodo. De reojo podía darme cuenta de que tenía la vista fija en la ventana del auto, probablemente para ocultarme sus lágrimas. Era extraño, porque aunque quizá debía pensar que él se había buscado ese cruel destino, la verdad es que me sentía terrible por él. Mi corazón, aún envuelto en su dura coraza, latía como loco por el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, pero también sentía un enorme dolor por lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Yo ya sabía que Chuck no era alguien adecuado para él pero jamás me imaginé que le hiciera ver su suerte de esa manera tan cruel.

 

-¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Dean? -me preguntó de pronto, con la voz aún velada por el dolor.

-Lo de siempre -dije, evasivo.

 

El silencio volvió a reinar en el auto, pero entonces tuve el impulso de hablar claro.

 

-Conocí a alguien.

 

Pasaron un par de minutos sin que obtuviera respuesta de parte de él. 

 

-Qué bueno -dijo al fin.

 

No volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna durante el resto del viaje. Al llegar frente a su casa, soltó un hondo suspiro y me agradeció el viaje con voz muy apagada. Estaba por bajarse del auto cuando le pregunté:

 

-¿Vas a estar bien?

-No -negó con la cabeza- pero eso no debería preocuparte. No es como si no me lo mereciera, ¿cierto?

-¿Crees que es un castigo? -le pregunté, incrédulo.

-¿Tú no? -preguntó él, a su vez.

-Lo único que sé es que no deberías dejar las cosas así.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Engañarlo?

-Lo tuyo es jugar sucio, no veo por qué no harías algo así.

 

Sus enormes y bellos ojos me miraron casi suplicantes, parecían rogarme que me detuviera, que no hablara más del horrendo pasado que habíamos compartido. Era tan hermoso, tan atractivo, su tristeza parecía acentuar aún más su belleza. Su falsa inocencia que una vez me engañó, parecía haber vuelto a él para seducirme. Los latidos de mi corazón estaban totalmente acelerados, no pude evitar sentirme culpable, porque era algo que ni siquiera con Anna me ocurría. Sólo Castiel me hacía sentir de esa manera, era terrible darse cuenta de que, sin importar el tiempo transcurrido o el daño que me hiciera, mi corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza sólo por él. Por mi mente cruzó la idea más estúpida que alguna vez se me ocurriera, la cual probaba no sólo que aún tenía fuertes sentimientos por Castiel, sino que siempre los iba a tener. Había nacido para ser el imbécil que se arrastra a los pies de ese hombre y aún en la hora en que recibía su merecido por todo lo que me había hecho, le ofrecía mi propio corazón cual pañuelo con el cual secarse las lágrimas causadas por otro.

 

-Engañalo -le dije con seriedad.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, asombrado.

-Engaña a Chuck -repetí, acercándome- Juega sucio, al igual que él lo ha hecho.

-No puedo -me dijo apesadumbrado, recargando la cabeza en el asiento del auto- Estoy cansado de jugar y perder.

-El perdedor soy yo. Tú eres el que siempre se levanta triunfante con un pie sobre mi cabeza. 

-Estarás contento de saber que eso no volverá a ocurrir.

-Hazlo una vez más.

 

Mi rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo. Sus ojos húmedos se dirigieron hacia mis labios y luego se clavaron en mis ojos con intensidad.

 

-¿De qué hablas, Dean? -me preguntó, nervioso.

-Hablo de que lo engañes conmigo. Úsame una última vez.


	18. Un último juego

-No puedo hacer eso -se negó.

-¿No puedes o no quieres? -insistí.

-Sólo… -parecía desesperado- Sólo no puedo.

 

Abrió la puerta del Impala y salió a toda prisa. Yo salí detrás de él, le corté el paso justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su casa. 

 

-Has jugado conmigo desde que te conozco -le dije fríamente- No veo cuál es el problema de que lo vuelvas a hacer. Yo te lo estoy permitiendo.

 

Negó con la cabeza, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas que trató de ocultar en la penumbra del pórtico. Quiso evadirme para poder abrir la puerta, pero me apoyé en ella para impedirlo. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas cuando me dijo, casi sollozando:

 

-Tú siempre has jugado respetando las reglas. No importa lo sucio, retorcido y cruel que yo me portara contigo, tú siempre te mantuviste firme en tus principios. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Estoy pagando por todo lo que hice, me lo merezco. Si voy a vengarme de ese hijo de puta, no te usaré para ello.

-¿Por qué no? -lo tomé de la barbilla pero él me apartó con un manotazo.

-¡Porque no!

 

Lo tomé de los hombros y lo puse contra una de las columnas del pórtico. Sus ojos estaban arrasados de lágrimas, su fuerza parecía estarlo abandonando, era manejable cual muñeco de trapo. Me incliné sobre su rostro y lo besé. Castiel me correspondió por dos o tres segundos, tras lo cual intentó volver a luchar y me alejó de él a fuerza de empellones. Se pasó el dorso del brazo por la boca para limpiarse los restos de mi saliva y fue directo a su puerta, para girar la llave y abrir. Adentro estaba totalmente oscuro, pero ni siquiera se molestó en encender las luces, sólo entró y cerró de un portazo. Yo solté un ruidoso resoplido, tras lo cual, muy abatido, me di la vuelta y empecé a alejarme hacia el auto. De pronto, escuché nuevamente el rechinido de la puerta y al darme la vuelta, vi a Castiel asomado, rodeado por la oscuridad de su hogar. Me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que me acercara y así lo hice.

 

Castiel sostenía la puerta como un niño asustado de un extraño que ha tocado el timbre. Sus enormes ojos me miraban con duda, pero su respiración estaba agitada. Apenas abrió un poco más la puerta y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, me lancé a él con un deseo insostenible.

 

La oscuridad era plena pero no necesitaba luz para guiar mis labios hacia los suyos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuviéramos tan cerca y yo aún recordaba el olor de su piel y el sabor de sus maravillosos labios. Sin dejar de besarlo, empujé la puerta principal para que se cerrara y luego mis brazos se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo, en un abrazo compulsivo. Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda, a mi cuello, tiraban suavemente de mi cabello también. 

 

-No hay nadie, ¿verdad? -le pregunté en un susurro agitado.

-No, pero mejor vayamos arriba.

 

El camino hacia su habitación se me hizo eterno, quizá porque echó a correr por las escaleras y no me permitió meterle mano en ningún momento. Una vez a salvo, con la puerta cerrada, volvió a echarme los brazos al cuello y fue él quien empezó a besarme. Sus lágrimas me mojaron el rostro, sus sollozos se morían en mi boca y los convertí en gemidos cuando apreté su cuerpo contra el mío y nuestras erecciones se tocaron. Entonces sentí que, repentinamente, él quería hacerse dueño de la situación. De por sí era un chico fuerte pero ahora lo era más, así que se separó de mí y me arrojó con fuerza sobre la cama. Luego se me fue encima como una fiera, me sometió por las muñecas y yo esbocé una sonrisa del puro placer. 

 

-¿De qué te ríes? -me preguntó.

 

No le respondí. Le puse una mano en la cabeza, pasando mis dedos por su cabello y lo hice acercarse a mí. Nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente, formando un coro de respiraciones, gemidos y el choque de nuestras lenguas. Mis manos descendieron por su espalda, pasando por su cintura y llegando hasta su trasero, al cual le solté una palmada que lo hizo estremecerse. Alzó el rostro, separando sus labios de los míos, dejando su cuello a la altura de mi boca. Mi lengua se estiró hacia su piel e hizo un recorrido maravilloso por su manzana de Adán, lo cual le produjo un gemido delicioso. Íbamos por el camino correcto, hasta que empecé a notarlo dubitativo.

 

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté, deteniendome.

-Dean, no puedo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -me incorporé.

-No puedo hacerte esto…

 

Gracias a la escasa luz que entraba en la habitación, vi nuevamente lágrimas en esos ojos de azul imposible. Pero no fue el embeleso ni el amor lo que llenaba mi ser en ese momento, era una fuerza macabra lo que se apoderó de mí y manejó a mis instintos.

 

-Nunca tuviste problemas antes -le dije amargamente.

-No lo entiendes… -negó con pesar- Además, tienes pareja.

-¿Vas a jugar el papel de héroe, Castiel, a pesar de que siempre has sido el villano?

-Sólo vete, por favor.

 

Me incorporé un poco más, lo tomé con brusquedad de las muñecas y lo hice recostarse sobre la cama, debajo de mí. Sometí su cuerpo bajo el peso del mío y le dije con crueldad:

 

-¿Dónde están tus agallas, tu cinismo para hacer las cosas y tu falta de vergüenza?

-Dean, basta -lloriqueó.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme que no tienes el descaro suficiente para engañar a ese cabrón? ¿O sólo es que tal vez ya no te gusto ni para eso?

-Dean… -su voz era cada vez más suplicante.

-Tantas veces me utilizaste, ¿qué te cuesta hacerlo una vez más? 

-No, Dean, de verdad no entiendes…

-Sólo finge que eres mío por ésta vez, úsame como pretexto para tu venganza… -lo besé en el cuello y luego, sin despegar mis labios de su piel, añadí- Porque sólo eso he sido, un juguete para tí. 

-Ah… -gimió- Dean, por favor…

-Úsame, Castiel. Juega conmigo una vez más y luego arrójame de tu vida para siempre.

-¡Dean!

 

Lo cubrí de besos y de caricias ansiosas, porque era tal el nivel de excitación después de todo lo que le dije, que no podía ir despacio por su cuerpo. Sus músculos se tensaban en mi abrazo, era evidente que había estado ejercitándose o practicando algún deporte, pero aunque resultaba obvio que era más fuerte que hacía medio año, no me oponía resistencia. Era un frágil muchacho que se deshacía en mis brazos, vulnerable a la menor de las caricias y al más suave de los besos.

 

Así las cosas, le arranqué la ropa y lo hice tenderse boca abajo. Estaba tembloroso, se hizo más evidente cuando llené su suave espalda con besos, mientras mis manos se aferraban con fuerza a sus caderas desnudas. En el límite de su espalda baja con su hermoso trasero, tracé algunas formas inexactas con la punta de mis dedos, los cuales fueron bajando poco a poco hasta encontrarse con esa ansiada entrada oculta que aún me era desconocida, y que me producía una extraña sensación al saber que yo no era el primero que había estado ahí. Sentí algo de rabia, tal vez eso me motivó a ser un poco brusco.

 

-Dean, no sé si… ¡Ah!

-Cállate.

 

Metí mi dedo con dificultad en el pequeño recoveco, causándole una invasiva sensación que lo tomó por sorpresa. Me llevé una mano a la punta de mi miembro, cuya excitación se desbordaba en forma de líquido preseminal. Lo utilicé a manera de lubricante, para poder introducir mi dedo por completo y así lograr hacer espacio suficiente. Torturé a Castiel durante varios minutos, con mi dedo entrando y saliendo, mientras él estaba cada vez más agitado y, quizá preocupado. Cuando pude introducir un segundo dedo, le dije gravemente:

 

-Realmente esperaba ser tu primera vez -le dije.

-Me siento como si lo fuera -dijo entre jadeos.

 

Después de penetrarlo con mis dedos, tratando de dilatar su estrecha cavidad, saqué mis dedos y le introduje mi miembro, con lentitud y cuidado. Sin embargo, Castiel se retorció un poco y me dijo, suplicante:

 

-Dean, aún podemos detenernos. Piensa bien en lo que…

-¡Cállate!

 

Le tapé la boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra me ayudaba para introducir mi miembro en su ano. Sus gemidos, jadeos y súplicas sonaban todos iguales, su voz estaba siendo amortiguada por la fuerza de mi mano. Al principio de mis penetraciones, parecía estar sufriendo horrores, cual si estuviera abusando de él (y bueno… en cierto modo lo estaba haciendo), pero cuando el ritmo se hizo constante y mi pene entraba con fuerza hasta el interior de su cuerpo, sus caderas me respondieron con un vaivén delicioso, lo cual significaba que lo estaba disfrutando. Sus gemidos le ganaron terreno a sus súplicas amorfas, por lo cual quité mi mano de su boca. Hizo un sonido cual si hubiera estado bajo el agua y por fin hubiera podido subir a la superficie por un poco de aire. Después, cubrió la habitación de gemidos maravillosos que entraban por mis oídos y me volvían loco. Apoyé mis manos en las suyas, mis dedos se metieron entre los suyos y los apreté con fuerza. Su espalda y la mía se rozaban, sentía mi sudor mezclandose con el suyo. Su cabello me picaba la cara, pero todo lo que tenía que hacer era ladear un poco mi rostro y morder su oreja con suavidad, a lo cual él reaccionaba abriendo aún más la boca, gimiendo más fuerte y levantando más el culo para que lo penetrara con mayor fuerza y profundidad.

 

-¿Cómo pude haber vivido tanto tiempo fuera de tu culo? -le dije con dificultad.

-Nunca te escuché tan vulgar -rió por fin, con lascivia- Me encanta.

-Nunca escuché a alguien gemir tan rico…

-Puedo hacerlo aún mejor…

 

Lo tomé de las caderas con ambas manos y le di lo doble de fuerte que hasta ese momento. Vaya que tenía razón, aún era capaz de gemir más delicioso, más excitante… Ah, ese orgasmo sería épico, lo sentía en las piernas, en el nacimiento de mis nalgas, se extendía por todos lados. 

 

-Voy a correrme -le dije, muy agitado.

-¡Sí, sí, hazlo!

 

Esas últimas embestidas fueron mortales. Castiel dejó escapar un grito contagioso que imité al momento de liberarme en su interior. Era una maravillosa sensación llenarlo con mi ardiente semilla, en esa unión inquebrantable de sus caderas con las mías. Apenas estaba terminando cuando lo escuché vociferar entre sus jadeos:

 

-¡Dean!

-Cass... -dije, con voz temblorosa, liberando lo último de semen que me quedaba.

-¡Te amo!

-¿Qué? -no sabía si la fuerza del orgasmo me había hecho alucinar.

-¡Te amo, Dean! -su respiración era agitada, pero su voz se dejaba escuchar con fuerza- ¡Te amo!

 

A pesar del estupor, me separé de él con gentileza, luego me recosté a su lado. Él seguía boca abajo, con el rostro hacia donde yo estaba, pero con los ojos cerrados. Le hice una suave caricia en el cabello, luego pasé mis dedos por su húmeda mejilla. Tenía que preguntar, tenía que oírlo de nuevo, una vez pasada la euforia en la que el orgasmo nos había envuelto.

 

-Castiel -musité- ¿es verdad lo que has dicho?

-Sí.

 

Abrió los ojos, se acercó un poco más a mí y yo lo atraje con mis brazos. Estaba temblando nuevamente, mas no era deseo, era temor, nerviosismo también.

 

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te había mentido en dos cosas? -preguntó a media voz.

-Eso fue hace medio año.

-En aquel momento, una era cierta: no me había acostado con Chuck.

-En aquel momento… -repetí con amargura; él me pasó una mano por el rostro para calmarme.

-La segunda cosa no te la dije porque… Sabía que ya era muy tarde.

-Si no te hubieras quedado dormido, te habrías dado cuenta de que no era así.

-¿Dijiste algo cuando me dormí? -preguntó, sorprendido.

-Estuve a punto de hacerlo.

-Dilo ahora -me pidió, incorporándose un poco.

 

Me senté en la cama y me pasé una mano por el cabello, que de por sí ya estaba en desorden. Suspiré y le pregunté:

 

-¿Prometes no dormirte ésta vez?

-Lo prometo -sonrió con dulzura.

 

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero a pesar de eso, reuní toda la voz suficiente para decirle desde el corazón:

 

-Aquella noche, quería decirte que…. te amo, Castiel.

 

No pudo ocultar esa maravillosa sonrisa en sus labios y esas lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos. Se lanzó a mis brazos y me derribó sobre la cama. Sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos una vez más, pero su sabor había cambiado después de aquellas maravillosas palabras salidas de su boca. Después, su alegría se transformó en llanto al decirme:

 

-No tienes idea de lo arrepentido que estoy por todo lo que te hice. De verdad que no te merezco, no soy digno de que tú sientas algo por mí, aún después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Siempre fuiste bueno conmigo, siempre estuviste ahí para apoyarme cuando todo iba mal y yo…

-Y tú te encargaste de hacerme la vida imposible.

-¡Lo siento! -se tapó la cara con las manos.

 

Me reí y le aparté las manos del rostro con suavidad. Sequé sus lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa.

 

-Mi amor por ti es mucho más grande que todas las mentiras que me has dicho, que todos tus engaños y todas las heridas que me has provocado. Es eso o soy demasiado estúpido y me has despojado hasta de mi dignidad.

-Perdóname, Dean -me suplicó, tomando mis manos entre las suyas- Por favor, perdóname.

-Antes debes hacer una última cosa -le dije con seriedad.

-Lo que sea.

-Termina con Chuck.

-Obviamente -rió- Pero tú también tienes una relación...

-De eso me encargaré después. Debes terminar con Chuck… Ahora mismo.

-¿Iremos a buscarlo? -preguntó, divertido.

-Haremos algo mejor…

 

Mi celular sonó en ese momento. El identificador decía que se trataba de mi hermano y puse cara de pánico. Había olvidado que los dejé a él y Gabriel en la fiesta, sin avisar a dónde iba, así que al contestarle, Sam estaba totalmente alterado. Me dijeron que aún se encontraban ahí, por lo que, una vez que logré tranquilizarlo, le dije que iría a recogerlos de inmediato. Le pedí a Castiel que me acompañara, lo cual aceptó gustoso. Nos vestimos rápidamente y salimos de su casa hacia el Impala.

 

Llegamos al lugar en unos quince minutos. Jamás hubiera creído la sorpresa que estábamos por recibir, justamente en la entrada de la vivienda. 

 

Chuck estaba ahí, discutiendo con alguien. En cuanto lo vi, le hice señas a Castiel, quien puso una expresión de preocupación, la cual empeoró cuando vio la sonrisa socarrona en mi rostro.

 

-Dean… -me llamó, presintiendo lo peor.

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra detenerme.

 

Seguimos caminando, tomados de la mano, acercándonos cada vez más a Chuck, quien al vernos llegar de esa manera, se puso del color de la columna de mármol. Bajó los escalones con aplomo, la mirada puesta en mí y los puños bien apretados, era obvio que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera. Le di oportunidad de abrir la boca para emitir apenas una palabra incompleta, tras la cual, aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro, le lancé un puñetazo directo a la nariz. La sangre brotó al instante, manchando su boca y su camiseta. Se quedó estupefacto unos segundos, mirando cómo sus manos se llenaban de sangre al pasarlas por su rostro. Entonces, sin importarle su herida, intentó volver a atacarme, pero ya lo esperaba con un par de golpes, al rostro y directo al abdomen, 

 

Chuck se dejó caer sobre el suelo, ante la atenta mirada de todos los asistentes de la fiesta. Se llevó las manos al abdomen y se retorció un poco, lo cual aproveché para decirle:

 

-Crees que es muy divertido ir por ahí engañando a la gente, ¿no? Pues te tengo noticias, cabrón, es la última vez que se lo haces a Castiel.

-¿Con qué derecho… -dijo con dificultad- te metes en una relación que no es tuya?

-Con el derecho que yo le he dado al acostarme con él hace unos instantes -le espetó Castiel.

 

Todos los que escucharon, soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa y asombro; otros más soltaron risitas divertidas.

 

-Puedes irte a la mierda, Chuck -continuó- Hemos terminado.

-¿Solo porque volvió éste hijo de puta? -inquirió Chuck, incorporándose.

-No, porque me engañaste y porque amo a éste hijo de puta.

 

Me miró con una perfecta sonrisa en su rostro, a la cual correspondí y luego me besó. Escuché el clamor de quienes estaban presenciando la escena. Al separarnos, vi a Gabriel y a Sam acercándose a nosotros. Gabriel alzó los brazos al cielo de una manera muy exagerada y gritó:

 

-¡Al fin, maldita sea, al fin!

 

Le di un empujón, riéndome, mientras que Sam nos miraba sonriendo y negando con la cabeza. Finalmente, nos abrazó a Castiel y a mi, para después emprender la marcha rumbo al Impala. Casi pasamos por encima de Chuck, debo confesar que yo le di un puntapié, al cual reaccionó con un quejido, pero ni siquiera se atrevió a reclamar.

 

-Los tórtolos van atrás -dijo Sam, abriendo la puerta del conductor.

 

Miré a Castiel y le sonreí. Ambos entramos en el Impala, nos sentamos uno junto al otro; su mano encontró la mía y la apretó cariñosamente. 

 

-Deberíamos ir a festejar -dijo Gabriel con entusiasmo.

-Son las 2:30 a.m. -replicó Sam.

-¿Y?

 

Ellos discutieron si era buena idea o no ir a algún otro lugar a esa hora. Yo me quedé embelesado en la contemplación de Castiel, cuyos ojos buscaron los míos y me sonrió con una calidez que arropó mi corazón, tan frío en días anteriores. Por un instante, la duda y el temor hicieron su aparición. ¿Cómo saber si, finalmente, ese hombre me iba a corresponder con sinceridad? ¿Estaba seguro de que no me volvería a lastimar ni a engañar?

 

-Te amo -musitó, para que sólo yo lo escuchara.

 

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego me besó también en los labios, con dulzura. Sus manos me acariciaron gentilmente.

 

-Eso que hiciste estuvo… increíble -rió, recordando lo ocurrido con Chuck.

-Se lo merecía -respondí.

-¿Ese era tu plan original o sólo improvisaste? -preguntó, divertido.

-Un poco de ambos y algo de buena suerte, también -sonreí.

-Siempre me has protegido.

-Siempre lo haré, sólo no vuelvas a…

 

Me puso un dedo sobre los labios para evitar que dijera más.

 

-No lo haré, te lo juro. Tal vez me tome una vida entera demostrarte que hablo en serio, pero no importa. 

-Te creo.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

 

Había llegado a la tierra prometida después de arrojarme a ese precipicio incierto que tantas veces me había conducido a la soledad, al dolor y al abandono. Murieron los cardos y nacieron las rosas que crecen fuertes y duraderas en el sufrimiento y se perfuman de las lágrimas de la alegría más pura. Lo que sentía por Castiel, siempre había sido amor, pero al fin había madurado y, al crecer, le había dado vida a mi corazón. ¿Se puede amar tanto a una persona como para perdonarle sus errores y volver a depositar en ella nuestra confianza? Realmente no tenía opción, me arrojaría con los ojos vendados hacia el abismo incierto de su corazón. Sólo él tenía el poder para hacerme fuerte en su amor y para destruirme con su crueldad. Mas, al mirar sus ojos esa noche, sabía que había elegido sabiamente al creerle de nuevo. Y al sentir sus labios en los míos sabía que mi elección sería siempre la misma. Así de grande era mi amor, así de grande era mi fe en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así llega a su fin ésta historia. Mil gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leerla y dejar kudos y/o comentarios. De verdad que lo aprecio muchísimo. Los invito a leer mis otras historias, si es que aún no lo han hecho. Saludos ^^


End file.
